Snap of a Photo
by bandanaye
Summary: Yugi's grandfather has passed away, and he moves in with his Aunt, who is a photographer for models. What kind of new life will Yugi meet when he sparks the interest of a certian crimson-eyed model? YYxY
1. Quiet Awkwardness

A/N: Wow, a new story, I'm on a roll. I think I have too many imaginative juices in my head! Well, I'll stop rambling, and let you read now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi effortlessly placed the rest of his belongings into the back of his aunt's car. Making sure that nothing was sticking out; the young teen closed the trunk and slumped into the passenger's seat, now waiting for his Aunt to join him.

As he waited, Yugi remembered what had happened within the past week. It all started on a dreary Thursday, when his grandfather had a sudden heart attack. The poor teen called 911, but by the time the paramedics had shown up, Solomon Motou had slipped away.

His Aunt had arranged for a funeral, and had stayed with Yugi for a week at the Game Shop. They had gone to calling hours, and Yugi's friends had shown up to pay their respects, as they did when they arrived at the actual funeral, and laid Solomon Motou to rest into a six-foot deep hole for all eternity.

Mai, being the actual last relative left, had to close the shop down, and it saddened Yugi to no end even further. Yugi had packed the games that he wanted, and called up one of his Grandpa's close friends, who was also deeply in love with games, and openly took over the business.

"It's going to be about an hour drive, okay hun?" The blonde Aunt slammed the door shut, and then buckled up. "You okay hun?" she asked her nephew.

The broken hearted teen's eyes drooped, but snapped back open when he felt his Aunt's tender hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered, not totally sure with his own answer.

Mai blinked thoughtfully at her nephew, then backed out of the driveway, and then Domino all together.

-One hour later-

"Have you ever been to Tokyo Yugi?" Mai asked, making yet another right turn down another street.

Yugi looked out the window, viewing the part of Tokyo he'd never seen before. He swallowed hard. "Only once," he replied in a solemn voice.

Mai made a couple more turns before entering a large driveway that led to a large house. "We're here hun," she announced, parking the car, and taking the key out of the ignition.

Yugi glanced through the windshield at the large home his Aunt owned. He'd been here only once with his grandpa, but that's when he was very young.

The home wasn't crazy huge, but big enough to probably house ten people. The two-story home was made of stone, white paint splattered neatly on top. There were six windows in view, but there were probably about twenty or so more covering the whole house. Yugi noted the multiple vines creeping up the graying walls.

Opening his door, Yugi stepped out onto the pavement, and walked to the trunk.

"Here hun," his Aunt said, handing him his things. "The movers should be here soon with the rest of your stuff," she stated, literally slamming the trunk close.

Yugi watched as he Aunt's feet walked away, probably going to the front door. Heaving a heavy sigh, Yugi trudged to front door.

"You go in hun," Mai instructed, letting the wooden door swing open. "You can go upstairs and pick any available room you like. I'll wait for the movers to arrive," she added.

The depressed teen bobbed his head twice, and headed in. The place was actually smaller than it looked. Polished wooden floors under his sneakers, and olive green living room walls surrounded him. There was antique furniture scattered all about the room, but there were many modern devices as well.

Making his way to the white painted staircase, Yugi climbed thirty something stairs to see a rather long soft blue walled hallway.

Dragging his feet a little, Yugi opened door after door, each something new.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, Yugi had found three bathrooms, most likely his Aunt's studio, three guestrooms that looked like they were made for newborn babies, his Aunt's room, and five closets.

Opening the last door in the hallway, Yugi casually stepped inside. It didn't look too bad. There was dark blue walls, an actual semi-white carpet; thankfully nothing girlish. There was no furniture in this room, so he'd be able to keep all of his things. That included his bed, Yugi's one way ticket to nothingness.

Noticing two other doors, Yugi opened the closest one to him, and it revealed an empty walk-in closet. He closed the door slowly, and then tried the other. It revealed a private bathroom.

Finding nothing of interest in the room anymore, Yugi placed his bag down on the floor behind the door, and hobbled back downstairs to wait with his Aunt.

* * *

Mai closed the door after the two men that hauled Yugi's stuff up the stairs.

"So, what would you like for dinner? I can order pizza, we could go out…" She glanced away from her fingers to her quiet nephew. "…Or we could just eat something that's in the kitchen."

Yugi shuffled under his Aunt's gaze, and stated flatly, "We could order pizza. I really don't mind what kind of toppings there are."

Mai nodded, and walked behind Yugi, and took a hold of his shoulders. "Then you can just sit here, and watch some TV if you want." She maneuvered the teen around the ancient furniture, and softly pushed him down onto the flower decorated sofa, and handed him the small remote.

Yugi smiled weakly, and grasped the remote, hating the fact that Mai was handling him like a useless rag doll. He didn't want his Aunt thinking that he had lost all sense in moving by himself. Looking up, Yugi shook away his bangs and showed his Aunt his eyes for the first time that day.

She smiled and stated, "I'll go order that pizza then," and headed off to the kitchen where the phone supposedly was located.

Yugi clicked the remote once, and the large television screen came to life. Flipping through the channels, Yugi finally decided to watch some odd, new cartoon, and settled back into the softness of the sofa.

"The pizza should be here in about thirty minutes they said, I hope you like peppers and sausage," Mai announced, reappearing back into the living room. "If you need me, I'll be up in my studio finishing some things up." She started for the stairs, but stopped, and pulled some cash out of her pocket. "Oh, here's some money for the pizza when it comes."

Yugi nodded, not really remembering what his Aunt did for a living. "What do you do exactly?" he asked shyly, looking up at his Aunt who was halfway up the stairs.

Mai smiled, and walked back down the stairs. "Photography. I usually take pictures of models, but sometimes when I have free time, I'll just go out, and take pics of nature." She pointed to a close up picture of a small bird on a log, probably somewhere in the woods, above Yugi's head. "And even sometimes, I travel, and I get really interesting shots."

Yugi nodded, thinking that it was a pretty good occupation to have. It even sounded like Aunt Mai. "That's cool," he muttered, watching as Mai made her way back upstairs again.

Yugi continued to watch the cartoon, and as Mai had said before, the pizza delivery guy arrived, and the teen paid the acne-covered teen the money, plus a small tip. He placed the warm pizza box on the kitchen counter, and raced upstairs to tell his Aunt that the pizza had arrived.

Knocking on the open door, Mai turned around in her seat, and away from the computer, and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, and came in, almost slipping in the process as his socks met with an extra-waxed floor. "No, the pizza's just here." He looked over Mai's shoulder, and glanced at the computer's screen. "Who's that?" he asked, looking at the model.

"Oh, he's just one of the models I shoot for. You see, I have a contract with a modeling agency, and they asked me if I could do the photography for a couple of their models," Mai explained, clicking on the small magnifying glass with a plus in the middle so that the picture could come closer and clearer.

"What's his name?" Yugi asked, looking the model over.

"Atemu," she stated. "He's Egyptian, but he and his parents moved here when he was twelve; or so I've been told. He learned Japanese, and according to all of the gossip, he had this obsession with modeling, but his parents didn't approve. So he ran away and somehow got into the modeling business." She laughed. "Overall, he's a nice guy, and now when I look at him, I think of you."

Yugi studied the picture again, and instantly realized what she meant. This Atemu looked like his long, lost, older brother. He had the same hair, and seemed pretty small in height, but he couldn't be completely sure. His facial features were much sharper, and had crimson colored eyes, unlike Yugi's amethyst ones.

It was quite obvious that he worked out, because you could see a flat and toned abdomen quite clearly. But one thing Yugi wondered was if he was anorexic like all of the other models he heard of in magazines and on television.

Yugi sighed through his nose, and noticed that Mai had stood up, and was heading for the door. He quickly followed after her, and headed downstairs to eat the ever-growing cold pizza.

* * *

The morning sun bore down through the large windows, and Yugi woke from the piercing rays. Squinting, Yugi shoved off the blankets, swung his feet over the bed, eventually stood up, and took a quick shower.

Pulling his hoodie sweatshirt over his head, Yugi quickly brushed his hair, and walked downstairs to meet his Aunt reading the paper, and sipping at some coffee.

"I have microwave meals, and cereal. There are at least four juices in the fridge, along with some milk," Mai stated, pointing to the cabinets and fridge, all the while her gaze never leaving the paper.

Yugi nodded, knowing that Mai didn't see it. He walked over to the counter, and opened the cabinet, and grabbed a box of cereal, and a bowl right next to it. He opened the fridge, took some milk out, and poured it into the bowl. He searched through numerous drawers looking for a spoon, and by the time he had found one, all his cereal had gone soggy, and not too appetizing.

Slumping into one of the stools that was situated around a high table, Yugi hesitantly at the cereal, and skimmed some of the articles on the back of the paper his Aunt was still reading.

"You don't mind if I have some company come over, do you Yugi?" Mai asked when Yugi was almost finished with his breakfast.

"No, not at all."

Mai smiled, and downed the rest of her coffee that she had left, and put the newspaper down. "Oh, and I got your uniform for school this morning. You'll be starting in two days, just so that you can get adjusted to everything first."

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, and placed the spoon into the bowl. He leaned back, and put his hands into his lap. "Alright," he stated lowly, his eyes downcast.

Mai stood up, and looked at her wristwatch. "It's ten thirty-two, and they should be here around noon," she stated. "We'll be downstairs in the basement, just so you know."

Yugi stood up from his chair as well, and took his bowl over to where the dishwasher was, and placed the dish and utensil inside. "Okay."

He made his exit, and grabbed his new, gray uniform that was the on sofa and dashed upstairs to his new room. Closing the door shut, Yugi opened his closet, and grabbed a hanger, and hung his uniform on it, then put it back into the closet until it was needed.

Sitting himself into his desk's chair, Yugi took out his sketchbook, and started to draw the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

Three hours whizzed by quickly, and Yugi finished two drawings in that time. One of a half-dead tree, and the other picture was of the sea's salty shore. His stomach growling and demanding that it be fed, Yugi tucked away his drawing pencils and headed to the kitchen.

He made a small sandwich, and had a glass of milk. Leaning on his elbows when he demolished the food, Yugi couldn't think of anything to do. He was so far away from his friends that he hung around regularly, and here in Tokyo, he knew nobody except his Aunt.

He thought of one of the games that he had brought, and decided against playing one of them, even if he could play it alone like he used to.

"There's nothing to do…" Yugi spoke aloud, his chin now in his hands. "Nothing to do…nothing to do…" he complained to himself, drowning in his own boredom.

He reached out for the small box of crackers that his Aunt seemed to like, and read some of the labels to keep his amusement up. But his ears perked when he heard laughter float from the basement.

Furrowing his brow, Yugi slipped out of the stool he was currently sitting in, and tiptoed to the open doorway that led to the basement, voices becoming louder now.

"No, I'm serious Atemu, just do the pose," Mai's voice came first, sounding like a playful demand.

"But it's stupid Mai, nobody will praise it!" came an unbelievably smooth baritone voice next, making Yugi shiver with slight delight.

"I will."

"You always do, you're the one who makes up the poses!"

Yugi listened to the light argument with amusement, faintly remembering what the model looked like from last night. He remembered that the teen looked slightly similar to him, but more mature features.

Yugi smiled as the teen with the smooth voice went silent and he heard a click of Mai's most likely priceless camera.

"There, that's all for today," Mai stated, sounding rather tired all of a sudden.

Yugi listened to different movements from below, and skidded away when he heard one of the two starting to climb up the stairs. Halfway into the kitchen, Yugi's heart thumped loudly when the teen with the baritone voice called out, "Mai, you never told me you had company!"

"Oh, that's just my nephew, Yugi, he's about your age!" Mai's muffled voice called back, sounding distracted at the moment.

Yugi stood stiffly as he dared himself to move but couldn't. He hated the fact that this guy was obviously staring at him, and wouldn't stop, and the fact that Yugi didn't really know the guy. "Turn around," came the curious command.

Yugi's breath came out hard, but not very noticeable. Clenching his eyes shut, he quickly opened them and pivoted around to see the model from the computer screen starting at him with a smile on his face.

"Um…hi…?" Yugi tried awkwardly, feeling totally lame, and forgetting that this guy was his age. Maybe it was because he was a model he seemed to be older.

"You look like a long lost brother or something," the model stated, taking a few steps forward, making Yugi realize that he looked older because he was wearing some makeup.

"W-well, I can as-assure you that I…I'm not," Yugi stammered, doing everything in his power not to. This guy was a teenager just like him! Why couldn't he talk normally?

The model eyed with a half smirk, half smile look, and Yugi's heart raced even more. How he hated being a shy person with people he didn't know! Why couldn't he be outgoing or something so that he wouldn't be in this awkward position?

"I'm convinced," the model spoke, coming closer to the smaller teenager. "Well now at least I can call you cute."

'What's with this guy!' Yugi screamed in his mind, staring wide-eyed at the model. Not only had he given Yugi a hint of his own sexuality, but also it screamed that his guy was obviously outgoing, unlike himself.

To Yugi's even more surprise, the model burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding, I don't mean it." He held out his hand for Yugi to take. Yugi hesitantly took it, and the model introduced himself. "I'm Atemu Kano, and you're…"

"Yugi Motou," Yugi quickly answered, shaking the model's hand, and took it back.

"Oh good, you two finally met," Mai's voice chimed in as she shut the cellar door shut. "Hopefully you two will get along well," she finished as she took the camera that was in her hands upstairs.

Yugi wanted to follow her up, but Atemu was in his way. "Um…so…" he started, but quickly lost what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I know it's weird and all, you're meeting a model that's famous in Japan, and you don't know what to say because he's in your Aunt's house, and blah, blah, blah," Atemu stated, making Yugi smile at his bored tone. "But there is no need for shock, you'll be seeing me quite often, and I do hope that we'll become friends in the near future."

Yugi's smile faltered as the model backed up, and walked to the front door, going to wherever he came from.

"Well, that was weird," Yugi, mused to him as he remembered the scene that just was played out from him being absolutely nervous to smiling at a used tone.

Shaking his head, Yugi smiled to himself again, and made his way upstairs to ask his Aunt more about his 'Atemu Kano' person.

* * *

A/N: So um…what do you think? I don't know, the ending seemed rushed, but I've had more than half of this sitting in the computer since the middle of February. Oh, and if you're wondering about Atemu's last name 'Kano', I've just decided that I've seen so many 'Yami/Atemu Hasan' and felt like changing it, so if that's actually the official last name for him (if it is just _one_ of those names), please tell me. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed, and please read and review!


	2. Gray Uniforms

A/N: Chapter two! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi finished putting on his school attire, which he found that he already hated. The gray fabric was itchy beyond belief, and seemed a size too big.

Heaving a sigh, Yugi made sure that his shoes were properly tied, grabbed his book bag, and made his way downstairs to meet his Aunt who was just finishing making two slices of toast and some eggs for him.

"Here you go, hun," Mai said as she placed the full plate along with some milk in front of the uniformed teen.

Yugi ate quickly and soon found himself in Mai's car, on his way to school.

"Don't worry Yugi, nothing ever happens here," Mai reassured, noticing that Yugi was extremely quiet this morning. Within fifteen minutes she pulled up to the front entrance of the school, and gave her nephew a small smile before he got out, and she drove away.

Yugi frowned a little as he tightened his grip on his book bag's straps, as he took a look around. 'Sure, nothing ever happens here…' he mused disappointed as he spotted a few students either being beaten up or smoking in open areas.

Dread falling upon his shoulders, knowing for a fact that since he had no one to back him up, he'd defiantly be a target for school bullies. Deciding that it would be best to get inside the school as fast as possible, Yugi shuffled through people and thankfully made it to the building in one piece.

First, he went to the school's main office to pick up his locker and combo, and his class schedule. "And I'd like to personally welcome you to Tokyo High," the nice lady stated with a wide smile. "Your locker should be up on the second floor," she added so that Yugi would have enough time to get settled, and to class on time.

Yugi thanked her, and after many fruitless moments of trying to locate his locker once he arrived on the second floor, Yugi finally spotted his locker, and was able to put most of his books and binders into it. Looking at his schedule, Yugi read that he had History first.

Biting his lip and cursing his short-term memory, Yugi tried to remember where the History classroom was located, growing slightly nervous when he heard the first bell ring, and suddenly students flooded the hallways.

Knowing that it was somewhere on the second floor, Yugi quickly searched and thankfully found the room he was looking for. Glancing at the clock as he entered the room to introduce himself to the teacher, Yugi inwardly smiled when he had time left over.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou, and I'm new here," he began nervously as the teacher looked up from her work at the unexpected words. She raised an eyebrow at Yugi, wondering why a student was so early to class. It must be a sign of the apocalypse. But then again, this kid did say 'new here'.

The female teacher smiled warmly at Yugi as she stood up from her seat. "Nice to meet you Yugi," she greeted. "I heard that I would be getting a new student sometime soon. By the way, I'm Ms. Sansai."

Yugi smiled back awkwardly. "Um…"

"Here," she continued. "When class officially starts you can sit in the second seat back in this row." She pointed out the desk, and Yugi placed his supplies on it as his arms were about to give way anyway. "Would you like a tour?" she asked. "I imagine you don't really know your way around, do you?"

"Sure I guess," Yugi said, his hands fiddling behind his back. Ms. Sansai nodded and went to the doorway, Yugi watching her every move. It sounded like she called for someone, and she then stepped back and a girl with an equally gray uniform with short, brown hair stepped in, a smile on her face.

Yugi blinked. She had a cell phone in her hand, and seemed to be only half interested in what Ms. Sansai was starting to say.

"Anzu, this is Yugi Motou. He's new around here, and would you mind giving him a quick tour?" the teacher asked with a smile, oblivious to the fact that the girl was only half listening to her.

"Sure," Anzu answered quickly, going back to whomever she was talking to.

Ms. Sansai had a pleased smile on her face as she walked back to Yugi. "This is Anzu Mazaki, she'll give you a small tour and tell you where things are." Yugi nodded, and followed Anzu out of the classroom as the bell rang, students rushing to class before they got into trouble.

* * *

"You look a lot like my boyfriend."

Anzu had long forgotten her cell phone, as her friend had to go to class only a couple rooms down. Now all she seemed to be doing was staring at the new student and compare him to her boyfriend.

Yugi raised a brow at the statement. The only person who he knew who looked like him was Atemu. Wait, did that mean…? "Um, thanks," he replied awkwardly.

Anzu flipped back her hair, and adjusted her skirt, getting rid of all of the crinkles. "Yeah, he's been working so much over the past few days that I haven't been able to see him. At least I get to see him in school," the brunet rambled. "Oh, there's the infirmary," she pointed out, remembering that she was giving a tour.

Yugi slinked his hands into his pockets, and made a mental note never to hang out with Anzu. "So, who is your boyfriend?" he asked shyly, noticing that this was the only subject that Anzu really wanted to talk about at the moment.

"Atemu Kano," was the simple answer, which Yugi half expected. "He's a model for an agency around here somewhere, and I'm probably the luckiest girl around!" She squealed aloud at her own statement, which made Yugi jump at its loudness. "I saw him earlier today, maybe you'll meet him."

Yugi had only seen Atemu once after their first encounter, and it really wasn't much. Yugi was much more confident around the model though, but not much was conversed. Either way, the model seemed pretty nice, and he would enjoy meeting Atemu again.

"And over there is the men's locker room!" Anzu squealed out of nowhere as they passed the room, making Yugi wonder what she had done to sound out a squeal like that.

The rest of the tour was as awkward as ever, the girl shrieking in excitement, or saying snooty things about other places or people that Yugi hadn't seen or met yet. He was relieved when he was able to go back to History class.

Thankfully Yugi didn't have any classes with the girl for the rest of the morning, and Yugi was also overjoyed that he didn't have to introduce himself in the front of the class.

But then came lunch.

* * *

Lunch was probably the worst period of the day. Yugi had to buy lunch-under his Aunt's request-and today's school special was mashed potatoes and chicken patties. Yum.

So little innocent Yugi had finished paying for his lunch at the cashier, and he walked out of the lunch line, and then started to search for a place to sit and eat in peace.

No such luck. Tables were all taken.

Sighing in defeat, Yugi decided that he'd just find the nicest looking people in the room and join them.

Just as he spotted said people, Yugi advanced, and unexpectedly a rather tall boy stepped in front of him making him snap back his lunch tray, thus allowing his mashed potatoes to smash right into his uniform, creating a huge mess, and total silence.

Yugi could tell that he was blushing madly with embarrassment as the tall boy turned around and started laughing, which caused the chain reaction.

Yugi bit his tongue before he could say anything stupid, and ran to the exit, dumping his tray into the wastebasket, the image of the men's bathroom in his mind so that he could clean up in peace.

As he left the cafeteria, Yugi didn't notice a certain model follow him out.

* * *

Atemu rolled his eyes as everyone started laughing at the new kid. Why was everyone in this damned school so mean to others all the time? He didn't get it, but then decided that he should help Yugi out since no one seemed to want to.

Following the smaller out, Atemu trailed behind Yugi from a distance, and smiled when Yugi took a little longer than others to find the restroom. Yugi then stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Atemu casually walked up beside him. "Having any trouble?"

Yugi spun around at the unexpected baritone voice, and relaxed when he realized that it was only Atemu. "Yeah, finding the bathroom. Goodness this school is huge!" he replied with an exasperated sigh at the end.

"It's down this hall, and to the left," Atemu instructed as he pointed down the locker filled hallway, then motioning with his thumb to turn right. "It'll be the first door on the left."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said, looking down, and then realized something very important. "Do you have an extra shirt?" he asked, a small tint of red spreading over his face.

The crimson-eyed student nodded, and motioned for Yugi to follow him to his locker that was only a couple feet away. He pulled out a spare shirt, and followed Yugi to the bathroom.

Atemu leaned up against the tile wall as Yugi changed in a stall. Atemu wondered why, but a question from Yugi broke his chain of thought.

"Why do you have to go to school anyway? Doesn't your job keep you busy?"

Atemu crossed his arms over his chest, and grumbled, "My parents make me, just like they make me do everything else. Not that I hate school though."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents want me to be overly smart, famous, and make them rich," Atemu replied, his crossed hands clenching into fists. "When I was only eight, they stuck me into the modeling business, and Ra I hate it. And if I don't get perfect A's in every single class, they'll take me out of this public school, and send me to a private school," he finished with a groan.

Yugi stepped out of the stall, clean and potato free. "Sounds tough," he remarked as he put his gray jacket back on.

"Trust me, it is." Atemu pushed himself off of the wall and washed his hands, for they felt rather sticky. "Sometimes I don't get home until midnight, and since I have to work everyday after school, I don't get the chance to do homework. So basically I'm up till three in the morning every day."

Yugi gave the other teen a saddened look. And he thought that he had it rough. Atemu had it much, much worse than he did. "So I take it that you're still under your parents rule?"

"Seventeen, so yup."

Yugi threw his messy shirt under the sink faucet to wash off the mess. Once he was done, he wringed it out, and rolled it up. "How much time before the next bell?" he asked, a distant thought in the back of his mind comparing their ages. Atemu was only a couple months older than him then.

Atemu pulled out his wrist, and checked the time. "About five minutes. We're allowed to go to class early," he replied as they walked out of the restroom.

Yugi nodded, and decided that he would rather get to class early instead of fighting the crowd later. "Okay then, I'll-"

Before the new kid could finish, a high-pitched squeal hit his ears, and even after half a period together, Yugi could immediately recognize that squeal anywhere. Dread fell upon his shoulders as he took a look once he heard an 'ouf'.

There latched onto the model, was Anzu again, hugging Atemu like if she let go he'd fall off the face of the Earth. Yugi let his eyebrows rise in confusion when he realized that Atemu was pushing back slightly. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, right?

"Oh Atemu! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Where have you been? You were supposed to take me out to get a milkshake yesterday!" Anzu whined and kept rambling on and on once Atemu was free from her grip.

Atemu frowned, obviously forgetting the date that the brunet had just mentioned. "Sorry Anzu, I was busy at work, and I had to-"

"That's not a good excuse Atemu!" Anzu cried, anger evident on her features as she stamped her foot. "I come before work, remember?"

Atemu mentally rolled his eyes, but nonetheless replied with a slight grumble, "Yes I remember, and I'm sorry." Anzu's facial features turned from slightly enraged to extremely happy in a nanosecond, which made Yugi even more puzzled.

'Okay…'

Atemu swallowed a lump in his throat, something that he did very often as Anzu linked his and her arms together. "C'mon Atemu, you said you'd walk me to class today!"

Atemu nodded, and before he took off, swerved his head around to see Yugi gone, most likely to his locker. He laughed inwardly.

Leave it to Anzu to scare anyone away. He'd have to apologize later.

* * *

Yugi pulled out his English supplies as soon as he had his locker open. Last class of the day-something that he was very grateful for.

Yugi had always loved this class, because it was the class he could open his imagination, and wouldn't have to worry about being picked on since everyone had the same assignment.

As he stepped into the class, the teacher immediately came up to him, and introduced himself, giving him a piece of paper that listed all of the topics they had already covered, along with all the topics they hadn't gone over as well.

Setting himself down at the desk that was pointed out for him, Yugi took a long, hard look at the sheet, and smiled brightly when he read 'Creative Writing' under the 'not covered' list. This was probably the only thing in class so far today that made him smile.

Looking up, Yugi smiled even more.

Atemu had entered the class, and quickly spotted him near the window. He waved, and Yugi shyly waved back, trying to hide the small blush when he looked at Atemu's goofy smile.

Yugi's blush at least disappeared when the model sat down in his seat on the other side of the classroom, three rows away from him. Turning back to the front, Yugi listened as the bell chimed to start class, and the teacher stood up to start the class officially.

"Alright class, today we have a new student," the male teacher began. "And I would like to know who doesn't have a partner for the project yet. Please raise your hands." A few hands rose, all without a partner. The instructor looked around, and started to pair some people up.

"You Kumiko, and Norio," the teacher stated as the pointed to the students. "And Rei, and Isono will be partners." He took a look around, and only saw two hands up. "And you Atemu and Yugi are the last two left, so you guys are partners."

Yugi straightened up at his new teacher's words and nodded stiffly as his eyes glanced over to the model. The instructor came over to his desk as well as Atemu got out of his chair and sat in the desk next to him so that they could work together.

"You will both need to construct a plot, storyline, and actual story. You both need to make a list of your interests and put them into your story so that I know you both worked on it. This will be a test grade, and will be due in three weeks," the teacher explained, placing a direction sheet and a list of tasks they needed to complete on both of their desks.

"Work diligently please," the teacher added before he stalked back over to his desk to grade some papers.

Yugi heard Atemu shift his desk over with a loud screech until their desks were touching. "Okay, so we should write down that list I guess." He pulled out a piece of paper, and started writing away all of his real interests and Yugi quickly followed his example.

After a few minutes, Yugi only had five things written down:

_1. Drawing_

_2. Writing_

_3. Duel Monsters_

_4. Being with friends_

_5. Eating_

Yugi half sulked. Was eating even an interest? He didn't know, but it seemed reasonable enough. Everyone loved eating, didn't they?

"Whatever," Yugi mumbled under his breath, not realizing that he had said the statement a little loud, for Atemu looked up with a confused expression covering his face.

"What is it?" Atemu asked sincerely.

Yugi pursed his lips for a moment before saying, "Nothing, just my list. I can't think of many things is all."

To Yugi's horror-even though he saw it coming-Atemu leaned over, and took a look at his paper. He stayed silent, and Yugi could only guess what Atemu was thinking. "I don't see any problem with it. I can't think of much either, see?" He slid his paper over to Yugi's desk, and the smaller read over it.

_1. Sleeping_

_2. Eating_

_3. Drawing_

_4. Having nice friends_

Yugi raised a brow at the last interest that Atemu had. Having nice friends? Did that mean that Atemu had really mean friends or something? Or none at all? Yugi forgot the statement for the moment, and realized that they didn't have many differences.

"I've never been able to play Duel Monsters, maybe you can teach me," Atemu's voice came in, breaking Yugi's train of thought.

Yugi nodded numbly, and asked, "What kind of things do you draw?"

"Mainly things off of the streets, you know, people, cars…" Atemu answered. "What do you draw?"

"Scenery from my head."

"That's cool."

"I guess," Yugi said, biting his lip. "And I guess I can teach you-"

The bell rang at that moment, and both students couldn't find an explanation as to why the period flew by so fast. Nonetheless, like all of the other eager students that wanted to leave, the look-a-likes gathered up all of their stuff, and headed to their lockers, Yugi unable to say what he wanted to say.

* * *

"How was your first day of school, hun?" Mai asked as she cooked dinner.

Yugi scribbled down some answers in his notebook for math. "Okay, nothing much happened."

"Did you see anyone you recognized?"

"You never told me that Atemu goes to school."

The Aunt stopped her stirring, and turned around with a confused look on her face. "He goes to school? He never told me that," she stated out loud even though it was meant to be towards herself. She looked up at her nephew, and asked, "So what happened. You two have only met twice."

Yugi closed his textbook, and said, "I only have one class with him, and that's English. We're partners for a project." He watched with slight amusement when his Aunt's face twisted into something unreadable.

"Hm, that's odd. It seems that you'll be doing a lot of the work then Yugi," Mai remarked, resuming her cooking with an odd look.

Yugi scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Hun, do you realize how busy the guy is? He's told me about his schedule so many times, that I would be pulling my hair out if I were him," his Aunt explained.

Yugi looked down, disappointment flooding his features slightly. "Oh, okay," he whispered to himself as he placed his head in his hands.

* * *

A/N: Hello again, here's the second chapter to SOAP. Hehe, I love that. Any who, I hope that everyone liked the chapter, please read and review!


	3. Out of Place

A/N: Goodness it's been a while! Here's the third chapter to SOAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi mentally cheered that it was Friday. Last day of school for the week, and to add to that, it was the last period of the day too.

Hopefully nothing bad will happen in these last moments of the day.

"No, I think that it would be better if Bob fell into the puddle rather than tripping over it," Yugi lightly argued. "What kind of person 'trips' over a puddle?" he asked with a confused look over his face.

Atemu seemed to think his suggestion over, while looking at all the notes they had taken over the past week for their story. "Yeah, that'd make more sense, but remember that we made him really klutzy?"

The past memory didn't come to Yugi's slightly overworked mind, but he nodded anyway, seeing the other's point. Besides, they had to create a character that portrayed both of them in some way.

And they had given Bob the characteristic of klutziness. Poor guy.

Anyway, both teens had described themselves, and klutziness was a common characteristic. It surprised Yugi when Atemu told him how ungraceful he actually was, even though the guy was a model. Atemu had described that once he had to wear some odd shoes and he ended up falling every three steps he took anywhere.

And Yugi had just been klutzy his whole life. He was thankful though that it wasn't an everything-he-does type of trait.

"Okay, then how do we get the dog to come in then?" Yugi asked, putting his head into one hand, thinking of a possible solution. "Could he be a random stray or something?"

Atemu scribbled some things down before quietly exclaiming, "You're a genius!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just really good at this creative stuff!"

"Really?"

Atemu gave him a half serious look before replying, "Do you think I'd lie about something like that?"

Yugi could swear he blushed. "Um, no…"

The model smiled triumphantly, and wrote some other things down on their scrap paper.

"Okay, Bob falls into the puddle; no umbrella, and then a stray dog comes along and…"

Atemu trailed off, not totally sure where to go next.

"How about the sun shines brightly, the birds sing, and simultaneously, he gets up and does a jig, and then adopts the dog?" Yugi suggested quickly, a large smile curving on his lips.

Atemu laughed aloud, gaining a few curious eyes to turn their way. "We could do that, but then I think that the ending would come quicker than it should. Don't you think?" he said, drumming his fingers on the desk to a distant song in his head. "And we still have yet to put our interests in this too."

Yugi leaned back in his chair, just knowing that his blush was much bigger and brighter.

Why did he have to open his big mouth? "Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Or how about we-" The bell's annoying ringing interrupted the class, signaling that class was over.

Yugi started to gather up his things. "I guess I'll see you Monday then…" he quickly muttered, pulling his desk back to its original spot. "See ya."

He started to exit the room before a hand descended on his small shoulder. "Actually, I'll be over tomorrow for another photo shoot with your Aunt. Oh, and I want you to meet another friend of mine too," Atemu explained, looking up unexpectedly as his name was distantly called out over the sea of students.

"Al-alright then," Yugi managed to say, somewhat disappointed when the model's hand left his shoulder.

The smaller teen watched for a couple seconds as Atemu disappeared into the crowd, and then reappeared with Anzu, who had been the one calling out his name.

Over the past days, during English class, Atemu had told Yugi that he secretly didn't like Anzu one bit, and that he was only dating her because of his parents. Truth was, was that Anzu came from a rich family, and his family and her family had good relations, which led up to their relationship.

But through all of Atemu's stories, Yugi had to wonder why the teen hadn't told his parents yet that he wasn't interested in any of the things they were making him do.

Shrugging his shoulders to trip him out of his stupor, Yugi walked upstairs to his locker, more than eager to leave this place.

* * *

"Oh Yugi, you got mail today. It's from your friend Ryou," Mai called over her shoulder as she started to walk upstairs.

Amethyst eyes immediately lit up at the mention of his old friend Ryou. Unconsciously walking over to the counter where most of the mail was sitting, Yugi sorted through the pile of letters and bills, finding Ryou's letter on the bottom.

Nearly tearing the envelope apart in happiness, Yugi sat himself down in one of the kitchen's stools and read his friend's somewhat sloppy handwriting.

_Dear Yugi, _

_You never told me your Aunt's number; sorry I didn't write this sooner. I wasn't sure if you were going to call me or not, but whatever. I wasn't really sure if you got over your grandpa's passing yet anyway. _

_So how's Tokyo? I heard that it's a really cool place, but with the weirdest people. Another friend of mine told me that he saw about five people pick up gum from the sidewalk and eat it. What's the school like? It probably has twice the amount of students than Domino, right?_

_Anyway, all is well in Domino. Just the other day Jou ate about twenty hotdogs in a row, and Honda lost about fifty bucks for it! And Bakura yesterday almost lit a cat on fire, but he does that about every other day. _

_Well, I got to go; Bakura needs help with calculus homework. Call or write back!_

_Your friend,_

_Ryou_

Yugi smiled as he rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed pretty normal without him there. At least he didn't have to worry anymore.

Putting the letter down on the table before him, Yugi quickly got up and walked over to the nearest phone. Taking it out of its cradle, the teen skillfully punched in Ryou's number, hoping that his old friend would pick up.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice.

Yugi smiled. Not the person he'd want to talk to first, but whatever. "Hey Bakura, it's Yugi. Is Ryou home?"

"Pipsqueak? Is that really you?" came Bakura's reply, his tone sounding like he was talking to someone who came back from the dead.

Once again Yugi rolled his amethyst eyes. "Yes, it's 'pipsqueak', is Ryou home?"

A faint shout was heard, and Ryou's voice immediately came on. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryou, I got your letter," Yugi answered with a smile.

"Yugi! Gosh I was wondering if you'd contact us! Are you alright?" Ryou exclaimed, his voice sounding worried at the end.

"I'm fine Ryou," Yugi replied calmly. "And I officially claim that the school I'm going to sucks."

"Really? Why?"

"Too many people, and they're all really annoying."

"Have you seen anyone eat gum off the streets yet?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. Had Ryou consumed too much caffeine when he wrote that letter? "Uh…no."

"Oh, okay," Ryou replied sheepishly, sounding embarrassed. "So, what's it like living with your Aunt? Didn't you say she was a photographer?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much living in a mansion. She works under an agency that works with models. She does photo shoots for models in her basement," Yugi explained, wondering what his friend was going to say to that.

The line was silent for a moment before Ryou exclaimed, "Really!"

Yugi pulled the phone from his ear at Ryou's loudness. "Did you eat too many pastries or something Ryou? You seem really hyper…" Yugi asked nervously, wondering why Ryou would get so worked up over the fact that his Aunt photographed for models.

"No, I've only had a normal lunch today Yugi," Ryou began. "You're probably the luckiest kid around Yugi! I mean, you actually get to meet models that are famous. You get to meet famous people Yugi! Nobody gets that chance."

Yugi furrowed his brows in slight confusion. "So who've you met so far? Anyone?" Ryou's voice piped in again.

The teen with spiky hair debated quickly in his mind whether or not he should tell Ryou.

He didn't want his friend to go nuts over some guy that was famous or whatever. But then again, Yugi had no clue as to how famous Atemu was anyway.

"Y-yeah, I've met some model named Atemu Kano." Yugi waited for a loud screech or something, and thankfully it never came. Instead, he received,

"Never heard of him, who is he?"

* * *

"Talk to you soon. Tell everyone I said 'hi'." Yugi listened as Ryou hanged up on the other end, and he placed the phone back into its cradle.

Glancing at the digital clock on the microwave just ahead, the bright, green letters boasted 3:36 p.m. Realizing that he had been talking to Ryou for over a half hour, Yugi bounced off the stool he was still sitting on, and grabbed his forgotten book bag, and raced upstairs to complete the numerous homework assignments he had yet to do.

Another hour passed in the time Yugi had been doing his homework, and he pushed back against his desk, his wooden chair inching back a little in the process.

Cracking his aching knuckles, Yugi placed his school supplies back into his bag, and stood up to stretch.

Suddenly realizing that he was still in his itchy uniform, Yugi quickly changed out of them, and into a pair of jeans and a hoodie sweatshirt.

Wandering out into the hallway, Yugi soon found himself in his Aunt's small studio; Mai curled up at the computer, staring flatly at the bright screen as she edited some of her own pictures.

Noticing that her nephew was now in the room with her, Mai softly smiled as she turned around, stretching her own aching muscles. "Hey hun," she greeted warmly. "So, how was your day?"

Yugi plopped himself into a comfy chair beside his Aunt Mai's desk and said with a heavy and tired sigh, "It was okay. I got an A minus in Biology."

"That's good," Mai stated, turning back to her work. "How's that project for English? Are you stuck with all the work yet?"

"No."

"That's good," Mai said distractedly, sharpening another model's hands with the workshop she had on her computer that enabled her to do such things.

* * *

"Yugi, could you get the door?" Mai's voice rang out through the house as the doorbell rang.

"Sure," Yugi said quickly as he stood up from the flower-printed couch, heading over to the door, having a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Hello Yugi," Atemu greeted with a smiled, and Yugi could've sworn that he heard a hint of a seductive tone within that greeting. Shaking his head of the thought, Yugi noticed that there was another person behind Atemu.

This must've been the friend Atemu was talking about. Green eyes stood out with his black hair, all pushed back by a red bandana with black in it, making it look like a checker board. He had a slim frame, clothed with what looked like leather, most of the colors being black and red. A earring dangled from his left ear, and dice at the end, and a necklace around his neck, as well as some braces around his upper arms.

He looked like a model.

"He-hello to you to At-Atemu," Yugi said shakily, closing the door after the models.

"And…?"

"The name's Otogi Ryuuji," the unfamiliar teen finished.

"This was the friend I was talking about Yugi. He's a model that I work with often," Atemu started. "Once you get to know him, you'll enjoy his presence," he finished with a slight whisper.

Suddenly, Mai ran into the area, rushing as she put her coat on, and placed her purse over her shoulder, her camera case in her hand. "Sorry about the short notice Atemu. I just got a call from the company saying that they want the photo shoot done there."

"No problem," Atemu said coolly, "When do we need to be there?"

Mai froze for a nanosecond, looking up in her haste. "Right now, actually."

Atemu seemed to jump a little at the expounded answer, and Yugi smiled a little.

"Do you want to come Yugi?" Mai asked as she started to make her way out the front door.

Yugi stood there. What could he possibly do at a photo shoot? It seemed rather boring to him, and he'd rather stay home and watch TV. But before he could answer himself, Atemu had answered for him.

"Sure, of course he'd like to come!"

"What?" Yugi swerved around to stare at the model as if he had just sent Yugi off to military school.

Atemu smiled broadly, leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear softly, "Don't worry, you're bound to have more fun there than here. I promise."

Yugi was convinced easily because of the hot breath against his ear.

* * *

A little while later, the small group of four had made it to a rather large building in the middle of the large city of Tokyo. Walking in, Yugi was amazed at how high class the place was.

Marble floors were under his feet, and walls made of some kind of rough stone that Yugi couldn't place made up the interior of the building. Pictures of numerous models littered the walls all around them, along with many random statues that seemed out of place.

Staring in awe as they travelled down a rather long hallway, the group finally reached an elevator, and eventually were travelling up five stories.

"Just for some advice Yugi, I wouldn't touch any equipment you see, or get in the way of any shoots that are taking place," Mai explained quickly as they reached a large, brassy door, muffled sounds emitting from behind it. "Oh, and you'll probably meet the director, Mr. Daniels, be careful around him."

Yugi nodded as he scooted closer towards his Aunt as if something would jump out at him once the doors were open and wondered what his Aunt meant by be careful around the director.

His Aunt pushed open the doors, and within seconds the group had entered the spacious room, at least a dozen people already present.

"Ah Ms. Valentine, glad you could make it," a guy with aging gray hair greeted. His stature was a little plump, but he was well-dressed from a crisp dress shirt on his chest to shiny, polished shoes on his feet. Sunglasses rested on his head.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Daniels," Mai replied as she shook the man's hand. "Now could you please tell me why you wanted me to shoot here?"

Mr. Daniels clapped his hands together. "Well, as you know, as a company policy, we need to keep our photographers up to date. So we ask photographers such as yourself who work at home to come in for a day so that we can observe how you work."

Mai nodded. "I see." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she pulled her shy nephew out from behind her. "This is my nephew Yugi. He decided to come with me today, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Mr. Daniels said, shaking his head. "And I see you brought Otogi and Atemu with you as well, good to see you boys."

"Same here," Otogi replied, sticking his hands into his pant pockets.

All were silent for a moment, the only sound coming from other photographers telling models to pose, or the clicks of expensive cameras.

"Well, why don't you Atemu and Otogi go to the dressing room, some people already have some things picked out for you," the director stated, then turned to face Yugi. "And if you want…Yugi, you can go with them, or hang out with your Aunt as she sets up."

Yugi scrunched his toes up in his sneakers. They had no idea how out of place he felt.

Biting his bottom lip slightly, Yugi watched as Mr. Daniels walked away to check up on something while his Aunt walked away to where her station was located.

There was a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Yugi listened to what Atemu had to say. "Do you want to come with us, or stay with your Aunt for now?"

"Um…" Yugi mumbled. What could he possibly do when these two were changing? "I'd rather stay with my A-Aunt and wait for you guys," he finally mustered after three seconds of thought.

Atemu and Otogi smiled genuinely. "Okay," they both said as they turned and walked off to wherever they were supposed to change.

It took only five seconds for Yugi to find his Aunt Mai. He quickly walked over, his fingers twitching slightly at his sides because it felt as if everyone was staring at him.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine Yugi. Thanks though," Mai quickly said over her shoulder as she took her camera out of its protective case.

Placing his hands into his pockets, Yugi looked at his Aunt's station. At least two large lights illuminated the area, and they were set on a large, white wall, the white part extending down to the ground and out a few feet. Chairs were scattered here and there.

"What exactly to Atemu and Otogi model for anyway?" he asked as he sat down in front of Mai.

"Mostly they're fashion models, and their pictures will be sent to another company where they're put into fashion magazines," Mai started. "But every now and then they'll appear on a billboard for an ad for beer or something like that."

"Oh." Yugi watched as his Aunt moved around the area, making sure everything was perfect and in its place.

Glancing at the clock, Yugi realized that it had almost been a half hour since Atemu and Otogi went to change, and Mai was nearly done with all the things that she had to do to prepare for the photo shoot.

"Where are they?" his Aunt asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

Yugi shrugged. He still was really wishing he didn't have to be here. He wasn't having as much fun as Atemu had promised earlier.

Leaning back in his chair beside his Aunt, Yugi quickly looked up when the brassy doors opened again, revealing the two models.

Yugi could've sworn his eyes bugged out.

* * *

A/N: Fantasizing time! Hehe. Anyway, it's been a while since I updated this one, a little over a month. I hope everyone liked the chapter. Please read and review!


	4. Stare

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi was sure that his eye balls popped out of his eye sockets as soon as he gazed upon the two models in the doorway. He wiped away the small amount of drool that started to slide out of his mouth.

The teenager had no idea that these two guys could become so…so…hot! Especially Atemu. Yugi prayed that he wasn't blushing from that thought of his.

First off, Otogi had been put into some black jeans that seemed to be stuck to him like leather with some simple black shoes as shiny as a bell on his feet. A denim jacket the same color was on top, unbuttoned, and completely showing off his chest and stomach, a few muscles easily seen. His hair was surprisingly the same, a small amount of makeup on his face.

Yugi also prayed that they didn't notice him openly staring.

Atemu was a different story altogether. Instead of jean pants, he wore black leather ones, making it look like he painted his legs black. He had the same shoes as Otogi. But what Yugi's mind was really reeling over was the fact that the Egyptian was topless. Yugi remembered when he first moved in with his Aunt, he briefly gazed upon a topless Atemu, and he really could careless.

But that was a week ago. Today, Yugi was sucking the image of Atemu's exposed, toned, and flat stomach and chest, permanently stamping it into his mind so it'd last his whole life. Yugi noted that some slick liquid covered Atemu's torso, making it look like he just worked out.

His hair remained the same as well, but a small amount of makeup was evident around his eyes.

Yugi blinked dreamily, before jumping a little as the two started to come over to his Aunt's station.

Hastily, Yugi turned around to make it look like he hadn't been paying any attention at all, but watching Mai set up her equipment.

"Yugi, could you," Mai started to ask as she looked up to see her models coming over. "Never mind Yugi," she said instead, standing up with her camera in her manicured hands.

"It's about time you two showed up," she somewhat snapped, pushing the two models to where they were supposed to stand.

"Geez Mai," Otogi stated in a whispered voice as he nearly tripped over his feet being pushed. "We were only gone ten minutes."

"And ten minutes lost Otogi," Mai stated distractedly as she hooked her camera up to one of her numerous tripods. "What are you two sponsoring?" she asked, quickly taking out a notepad.

"I'm wearing some kind of new brand of jeans, I think they're called Rippled or something like that," Otogi answered, pinching his pants a little as he observed them.

"You Atemu?" Mai asked, looking up. "Is it the same thing?"

"No, I'm wearing a new brand of leather pants," the model with tri-colored hair answered. "I think they're the same product as last time though."

Mai nodded as she quickly scribbled some things down. Once she was done, she properly set her camera to the right settings and asked Atemu to get out of the picture for a moment.

"Okay Otogi, give me all you got," she said in a strong voice, bending a little to take effective pictures.

Meanwhile, Yugi sat in a spare chair, watching as his Aunt shouted a few things at the green-eyed model, Otogi in the process doing some really weird poses. Suddenly, through his senses, Yugi felt someone sit beside him.

"Enjoying yourself yet Yugi?" came Atemu's rich voice.

Yugi felt his cheek heat up as he tried his hardest not to look at Atemu, fearing that if he did, he'd never be able to tear his gaze from the model. That and he feared that he'd drool a lake. "I don't know, I haven't done anything yet," he finally answered, thanking the gods above for his voice not changing pitches.

Yugi never expected that he'd act this way around a sexy model. Thinking that he'd drool like crazy with one look, butterflies fluttering rapidly in his stomach, and his head spinning as he tried to stay as calm as ever.

"Well, Otogi shouldn't be done for another half hour," Atemu huffed slightly, leaning more back into his chair as if to tempt Yugi to look at him. "I could show you around the place if you want."

Yugi couldn't decide. He'd love to take Atemu's offer and spend more time with the model, but then again, he didn't want to keep his eyes glued to Atemu the whole time and freak him out either. Besides, what could a building such as this have other than other models and photographers?

"Um…sure," Yugi answered after a seriously hardcore debate within the depths of his own mind.

"Cool…c'mon." Atemu's eyes cheerfully brightened as he quickly stood up, taking Yugi's hand in his so that he'd stand up too. "Let's go."

* * *

'Okay, I was totally wrong,' Yugi thought as he was led down the exquisite hallway once again. So far they had made their way to at least six more photo shoot rooms, three changing rooms, a wreck room, and what looked like a simple lounge people could make coffee and whatnot.

Most of the tour Atemu was giving him was a little awkward, and boring. Awkward because he was travelling around the massive building with a model that was only half dressed, and boring because he had little interest what was being shown to him.

Though Yugi had to admit that he did finally have some fun that Atemu had promised him. In one of the changing rooms, Atemu had somehow managed to convince him to try on some of the outrageously un-Yugi outfits.

"_Atemu, I'll never look good in this," Yugi protested as he held up a pair of leather pants and a tight leather shirt, both dark blue. "Leather's not my thing," he tried to convince the other. _

_Atemu pursed his lips. "But Yuuggii," he whined playfully, "Just this one outfit, for me? I think leather could be your thing, honestly."_

_Yugi watched as Atemu's bright, crimson eyes shone, silently begging him to try what he had in his hand on. With a sigh of defeat, Yugi rounded the corner into the cubicle, quickly changing._

_Wondering how on Earth he could actually slip into such a fabric, Yugi blushed as he stepped out of the cubicle, and looked up to see Atemu with a huge grin on his face. _

_Grabbing Yugi off guard by the wrist, Atemu dragged the smaller teen over to the full length mirror. "See, I told you this was your thing," he said proudly as Yugi finally opened his eyes to see what he really looked like. _

_The model did not lie. He actually managed to look good in leather. How, he did not know, he just did. Blinking at himself in the mirror, Yugi made a face before turning to see where Atemu was going now. _

"_What are you getting?" Yugi asked curiously, expecting Atemu to bring him a hot pink colored boa or something now. _

"_Just a few things," Atemu sang over his shoulder as he searched for things in a couple boxes. "Aha!" _

_Yugi clenched his eyes shut as Atemu came back over, fearing the worst. He felt the model put things around his wrists, neck and waist. A couple clicks were heard, and Yugi didn't dare open his eyes. _

"_You can look now," Atemu said somewhere to his right. "Don't worry, it's not much," he promised with a sincere voice. _

_Yugi peeked one eye open, half nervous, half curious to see what his look-a-like had put on him. Through that one eye Yugi slowly observed that there was a belt around his neck, but quickly recognized it as a harmless neck belt he had seen in many teen catalogs. _

_Around his wrists were wide bracelets, thankfully nothing like bracelets girls wore. As Yugi opened his other eye to get a better look at his waist, he realized that the multiple belts around his waist matched the bracelets around his wrists. Through it all, Yugi had to admit that he didn't look half bad…_

"_Like it?" Atemu asked hopefully, coming closer to Yugi so that they were both in the mirror now. _

"_Actually…" Yugi began, quickly thinking of how he should word it. "Beside the fact that I never dreamed of dressing up like this in my life, yes," he finished, inwardly groaning as a small blush appeared on his face. _

"_Awesome," Atemu exclaimed, happy with Yugi's answer. "'Cause this looks soo much better on you rather than jeans and sweatshirts!" he added, loving the way Yugi blushed even harder. _

_Yugi shifted awkwardly, the clinginess of the material finally getting to him. "Can I change back now?" he asked quietly. _

"_Sure," Atemu answered. _

_Yugi dashed back into cubicle, thankful for being able to change back to his usual attire. But then that's when things started to get really weird…_

"_No Debbie, I can't, like, come over today, I'm like, busy!"_

_Yugi raised an eyebrow at the sound of Atemu's unusual high pitch; and his choice of random words. Pulling his shoes back on, Yugi quickly exited the small changing room, asking aloud, "What are you doing?" all the while trying to hold back his laughter. _

_Atemu had grabbed that hot pink boa Yugi had thought of before and it was securely wrapped around his neck. He had managed to find some enormous sunglasses, and a huge hat to cover his head. "Um…At-temu?" Yugi barely contained his laughter as he realized that the model had pulled out his cell phone, blathering away into it. _

"_No Debbie, I already like told you, I'm getting a like, foot massage!" Atemu talked into his cell phone, flipping the boa over his shoulder like it was his hair. _

_Yugi simply couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He had no idea who or what Atemu was imitating, but it was pure entertainment._

_Minutes passed, and Yugi's laughter finally died down, as well as Atemu's ministrations. The smaller teen wiped his eyes clear of any tears. _

"_Take a guess," Atemu stated with a smile as he took the sunglasses off. _

"_You were acting as someone?" Yugi asked, smiling. A simple nod from the other. _

"_Um…" Yugi thought, wondering who he knew who acted like that. "Does their name start with an 'A'?" _

_Yugi smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "Does their name end with a 'Zu'?" he asked teasingly. _

"_You're getting warmer. Take one last guess."_

"_Would it be your dearest Anzu?" Yugi guessed, giving the other a pointed look. _

_The model made a game show beeping noise that signaled that Yugi was correct. Yugi did a fake cheer, pumping his fist into the air with fake enthusiasm. "Do you really hate her that much?" Yugi asked. _

"_Well, I don't exactly hate her, but don't get me wrong, she's the worst girlfriend," Atemu started. "I just like making fun of her."_

"_Oh." Yugi nodded. "Well, you do a pretty good imitation of her from what I've seen in school," Yugi commented, feeling a small tint of heat spread on his face at his own words. _

_The model gave him a smile, before removing his hat, looking at his watch. "We better get back to your Aunt, Yugi," he said as he randomly chucked the hat, boa and sunglasses into a random box behind him. _

And so there they were, walking at a rather fast speed up some stairs now, then rounding a corner to the familiar room they were in not only an hour ago.

Apparently they were late.

"Where have you been guys?" Mai asked, grabbing Atemu's arm hastily as she dragged the model to the white screen. "I have other things to do tonight you know!"

Dashing back over to her camera, the photographer took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she set her camera to the right settings once again. "Alright Atemu, go ahead," she urged softly.

Meanwhile, Yugi stood dumbfounded, not really sure when Atemu had left his side. Shaking his small shock away, the teenager walked over to his Aunt's station, and took a seat to watch the model work.

Only minutes later, Yugi found himself grinding his lower and upper teeth together in attempt to not let his jaw drop as he watched Atemu.

The male model was sending fake glares at the black camera as he pursed his lips a small amount, his hands carefully sliding into his leather pockets. At least six to eight clicks of Mai's camera sounded off.

Yugi actually considered leaving the room for a moment so that he wouldn't look ridiculous. But what if Atemu saw him leave? He'd probably think that this was a bunch of bologna.

Inhaling deeply, Yugi calmed himself down and looked elsewhere, every now and then looking back at his look-a-like to see what pose he was doing now.

Finally, after about a half an hour, Yugi took up the position of staring at his shoes, just listening to his Aunt tell Atemu what to do, and the clicks of her expensive camera.

"Alright Atemu, that's all that I can do for now," Mai finally said, shutting off a couple lights.

Raising his amethyst eyes from the ground, Yugi searched for Atemu, but soon guessed that he went back to change into something more suitable for the public. The teen then offered his Aunt some help, and was soon packing up a couple tripods, lights, and capping used film into small bottles.

Smiling to himself as he followed his Aunt to her boss, Mr. Daniels, he watched as the large doors opened, expecting Atemu and possibly Otogi to walk in.

As Yugi watched who came through those doors, his heart sunk, but his mind laughed.

* * *

The brunette slammed her cell phone shut as she entered the large room, in search of her boyfriend. "Atemu? You here?"

Anzu scanned the area, her eyes not finding said person. Instead, she found someone she'd never expect to see here. "Yugi?" she asked in slight annoyance. Why the heck was he here? He wasn't worthy of this place.

Nonetheless, the teen walked up to her newest classmate; maybe he knew where Atemu was.

"Have you seen Atemu, Yugi?" she asked, her gum snapping loudly in her mouth.

The smaller teen looked up at her slightly, Anzu's annoyance rising a bit. "He went to change," he finally answered. She was about to turn around when Yugi spoke again however. "He's right there actually," he added, pointing a finger.

Her blue eyes brightening, a smile flashing onto her face, Anzu spun around and ran up to Atemu, locking him into a hug. "Where were you all day Atemu?" she whined.

The model quickly regained his lost breath, and then rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "Um…here?" he replied, pushing the brunette back away from him until they were arms length apart.

"I'm still coming over for dinner, right Atemu?" Anzu jutted out her lower lip a little, knocking some of her lip gloss off from her top lip. Atemu suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again. They had planned this over a month ago!

"Of course, Anzu," he sighed, looking over his girlfriend's shoulder, amused as he watched Yugi flinch a little and turn around, a signal that he had been watching them.

An idea suddenly struck the model. "Hey Anzu, would you mind if I invited another friend over for dinner tonight? I know it was just supposed to be my parents, you and me, but I think we need more company," he explained, hoping that Anzu wouldn't mind much.

Anzu looked up at her boyfriend with a questioning look. "Who?"

"Yugi," Atemu stated, hoping that he hadn't put any emotion into it.

Anzu gave him another questioning look, wondering what the heck was going through the other's head. "If it is fine with your parents, I guess," she said, a small amount of disappointment evident in her voice. Tonight was supposed to be all about her and Atemu!

"Great," Atemu said a little too cheerily, quickly pecking Anzu on the cheek before brushing pass her, making a beeline towards his smaller look-a-like.

Huffing with slight hurt, Anzu turned on her heel and out of the building.

* * *

"Wait, I thought that you said that your parents were strict…" Yugi muttered with uncertainty.

Atemu smiled that smile again which had Yugi openly staring. "Yeah, I know I did, but if you follow all that I say, they really won't mind," Atemu tried to convince.

"Alright then," Yugi accepted. "What do I need to do then?"

Atemu seemed to glow at his decision. "You first need to dress up. My parents are really uptight about dinner when they have guests over." The model watched appreciatively as Yugi nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Second, you shouldn't worry about this one, but my parents are crazy over good manners. One slip up, and I'd probably be banned to ever see you again…" Yugi gulped at this.

"Thirdly, I hope you like seafood, because that's what we're being served tonight," Atemu finished with a small smile, confusion washing over his face when Yugi's own tightened up slightly. "You like seafood, don't you?"

Yugi gave him another twisted look. "Well, only sometimes," he admitted. "But I'm actually more of a non-seafood type of person. You might as well un-invite me," he muttered sadly.

Crimson eyes softened. "No, I'm not going to un-invite you. Maybe I can convince my parents that you're allergic to seafood, and they'll make the cooks prepare something else," he tried, not wanting Yugi to be sad.

The smaller teenager looked up hopefully, and smiled. "Thanks Atemu," he beamed, turning around when he overheard his Aunt saying goodbye to Mr. Daniels. "Are you-?"

"I'll pick you up at six forty-five," Atemu answered for him, waving as Yugi and his Aunt left the room, taking out his cell phone to call his parents about the extra-guest.

* * *

Falling back against the lush seat in his Aunt Mai's expensive car, Yugi inwardly moaned.

He was so not going to see Atemu after tonight.

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter four. What will become of Yugi when he comes over for dinner at Atemu's? Just how strict are Atemu's parents anyway? All shall be revealed in chapter five! Stay tuned! Please review!


	5. Crazy People

A/N: Here's chapter five! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi bit his lip nervously as he awaited the arrival of Atemu. It was almost quarter of and the teen couldn't stop rocking back and forth on his heels.

He fiddled with his black tie that rested upon a purple dress shirt as he glanced out the window to see if Atemu was here yet.

What were Atemu's parents really like? Were they strict like Atemu said before? Or did Atemu just make stuff up about them because he didn't like them? Yugi couldn't be sure, but all he could do was hope that they were loving, carefree parents that every kid should have.

No such luck.

The moment he had climbed into the sleek car, Atemu had sped off to wherever he lived; quietly repeating that they were five minutes late and that he knew he'd be yelled at, all the while Anzu complaining that she was getting a headache from his constant whispers.

Tonight would be very interesting, Yugi could already tell.

Yugi peeked out the windows when Atemu finally pulled up in a rather large driveway, and he just knew his jaw dropped.

A massive house-no, mansion-coated in white paint with blue shudders was what Yugi gazed upon. The place was at least ten times larger than his Aunt's house, and Yugi thought that Mai's house was huge.

There were many square bushes cut to perfection resting in front of the home, a couple cut so that they took a form of an animal or a human. Glistening white gates surrounded the whole perimeter.

Yugi couldn't even imagine what was inside.

There was a quick tap on his shoulder suddenly, and Yugi turned to see that it was only Atemu. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Yugi nodded. "Dress up, manners, and seafood..." Yugi listed, making a small face when he said 'seafood'. "Did you convince your parents about that last one?" he asked hopefully.

To his relief, Atemu nodded. "Yup, it took over an hour, but they changed it for you. You'll just be having some salad or something, hope you don't mind."

"None at all, thanks," Yugi thanked, smiling brightly.

"You look nice by the way."

Yugi blushed at the sudden comment, averting his eyes to the stone pathway while muttering a thank you.

"Can we go in yet Atemu?" Anzu whined from the front step, swatting at the air in front of her. "All these bugs out here are going to ruin my hair!"

Atemu rolled his eyes at the tone. "Alright," he agreed, slipping a hand to the small of Yugi's back, leading the way to the door.

Yugi held back a gasp at the hand lightly holding him, and blushed even harder as he was walked to the expensive oak door, and led inside to the luxurious dining room.

Yup, just by looking at the small hallway there were currently walking through, Yugi could just tell that he was walking in a millionaire's house. Polished hard wood floors were under his feet, while richly painted walls surrounded him, numerous paintings placed here and there.

However, all too soon, the hand left Yugi's back, but the small teen barely noticed as they entered the large dining room, Atemu's parents already set in place before a large table, empty but expensive plates littering the surface.

"Where have you been Atemu? You were supposed to be back here twenty minutes ago! You know your father and I do not like to wait!" the model's mother nearly screeched across the table.

Atemu's mother was absolutely stunning to say the least. Luscious black hair flowed neatly to her shoulders, a hint of red in it. Obvious jewelry glittered off her form from her ears, wrists, neck and fingers, all probably adding up to over a couple thousand bucks. A red sundress fit perfectly over her petite body. Black dress shoes adorned her feet.

Mrs. Kano held the same shade of color as Yami's when it came to her eyes, and the shape of her face also matched Yami's.

Mr. Kano however held a stony face, and Yugi knew not to get on the man's bad side; the guy practically radiated anger and easy judgment. His short hair on his head and beard were also black, but obvious gray was evident. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, the same color of his eyes.

"Sorry," Atemu apologized with a small smile. "Anzu was running a little late is all."

Yugi heard Anzu huff a little behind him, obvious not liking the cause of Atemu's parent's anger. But it was immediately dissipated.

"Atemu! You know you shouldn't blame a lady for your tardiness, especially when it is your own girlfriend!" Mrs. Kano shrieked, standing up from her seat. "If you should blame anyone, it should be him, or yourself!" She pointed towards Yugi, and the teen suddenly felt claustrophobic with everyone's eyes on him.

Thankfully, Atemu was there to save him. "No, I'm sorry, it was my fault, don't blame Yugi."

"All of you need to be seated, the food is growing cold!" Mr. Kano grumbled, motioning for everyone to sit down.

Yugi quickly obeyed, not wanting another squabble to come. He sat in between Atemu and his mother, feeling rather nervous now that he had a taste of what the women was like. He thanked the heavens above that he remembered to put a napkin on his lap.

They were all served tossed salad first, and Yugi desperately tried to remember how to act when asking or passing something to someone. "May you please pass the dressing Mr. Kano?" Yugi squeaked out the question, hearing Atemu chuckled beside him a little. He stepped on the model's foot to silence him. "Thanks," he stated with a small smile as he took hold of the desired dressing.

Unfortunately, no conversations were happening in the time that they all ate their salads. Yugi tried his hardest not to yell at Mrs. Kano to stop staring at him.

"So...Yugi, where exactly did you move from again?" Atemu's mother finally asked, breaking the silence. Yugi lifted his head hesitantly, now feeling both parent's stares on him.

"Up north, in Domino," he answered slowly, scrunching his toes up in his dress shoes. "It's a small city, not nearly as big as Tokyo though," he added, trying to smile normally.

Mr. Kano 'hmphed'. "Last time that I went there for an important business meeting, that city was a dump. Hated the place, it's a place for trolls."

Yugi gulped at the comment. He resisted the urge to not shout back at the man for the insult. Domino was in Yugi's mind the best place to be.

"I can recall a man lighting a mailbox on fire," Mr. Kano continued, leaning back into his chair. "That city is a place for not only trolls, but hooligans too."

Yugi nearly choked on the piece of lettuce at the second comment. Bakura loved to light things on fire...through it all though, Yugi silently chuckled.

By now Mrs. Kano had finished her salad. "So Atemu," she started in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How did you come across this boy in the first place? Is he a fan of yours? He looks an awful lot like you." Yugi just knew that Atemu's mother immediately didn't like him.

"My photographer, Mai Valentine is Yugi's Aunt. I met him about a week and a half ago when I went over to her place for photos," the model explained in a smooth voice. "He also goes to school with me."

"I see," Mrs. Kano stated, nodding as she eyed Yugi. "Are you a fan of my son by any chance?" she asked Yugi with narrowed crimson eyes.

Yugi jumped at the unexpected question, and quickly relaxed the moment he felt Atemu's comforting hand take his slyly. "Oh no, I haven't heard or seen your son until I moved in with my Aunt Mai," he explained. "My hair has always been this way." He gave the women a sheepish smile.

"Sit up strait boy," Mr. Kano unexpectedly snapped, and Yugi obeyed. "It's not polite to slouch when you're a guest."

Yugi nodded, signaling that he understood. "Yes sir." Though he inwardly smiled when Atemu gave him a secret reassuring tap on his foot, which he returned.

Silence engulfed the room as they waited for the next course to arrive. "So, Mrs. Kano, how have you been doing? I love your hair," Anzu piped up after a while in her annoying voice.

* * *

The rest of the evening went along a bumpy road. Yugi received many stares and glares not only from Atemu's parents, but every now and then from Anzu, who was obviously jealous that Atemu was paying more attention to him, helping Yugi with tiny things as to use certain spoons and forks and such.

Thankfully, when everyone else's main dish of shrimp, fish and different sauces came out, Yugi was given a delicious soup with some breadsticks on the side. Yugi almost died however when he accidently tipped over his glass, which fell to the floor, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Yugi tried his best not to blabber out silly apologies to the butlers and Mr. and Mrs. Kano as the mess was easily cleaned up. He was easily reassured when Atemu whispered silkily into his ear that there was nothing to worry about and that they had at least fifteen more to replace it.

"Do you have any interests Yugi?" Mrs. Kano asked curiously, picking at the bones that once belonged to a cooked fish.

Yugi bit his lip. What did it matter anymore? He had already realized that Atemu's parents hated his guts. "Um..."

"Such a horrible word, 'um'. Who uses it anyway?" he heard Mrs. Kano comment, and Yugi resisted the urge to bow his head down.

"I'm interested in drawing scenery, writing, being with friends..." Yugi listed quietly, thanking the heavens above once again as he watched the chefs bring in their desserts-a chocolate cake with cherry filling.

Yugi muttered a thank you as a piece of cake was set before him and he glanced down at all the forks he had yet to use, not sure of which one to pick. He shot a rapid glance towards Atemu, happy that the other noticed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Atemu slowly reached over to his right, picking up the second to last fork. Yugi followed suit, happy for once that during a course that Atemu's crazy parents didn't stare at his every movement for once.

He ate peacefully, being the second to last done, the last one done being Mr. Kano. Wiping his mouth free of any leftover crumbs, Yugi placed his napkin back onto his lap in fear of being yelled at if he put it back on the table.

"Mother, father? May we be excused?" Atemu asked politely, seeing as they were all done, and furthermore, he wanted to give Yugi a tour of the house.

Mrs. Kano finished wiping her own mouth before giving her son a narrowed look. "Just make sure that he doesn't touch anything," she stated sternly, shooting Yugi a hard, yet quick glare.

"Will do," Atemu agreed, nodding. He pushed back his chair and placed his napkin onto his empty plate, watching as Anzu and Yugi followed suit. He grabbed Anzu's hand for his own sake and led her out of the dining room, keeping in mind that Yugi was just behind him.

The model quickly led the three of them to the massive and beautiful living room. A light green carpet nailed to the floor, contrasting nicely against a soft shade of yellow that was painted onto the walls. Various family photos were hanged on the wall. Numerous pieces of soft furniture were set all around the room, there being at least three couches and two recliners. A large, flat screen television was situated in the middle of everything.

'Holy cow...' Yugi thought as he glanced around the room, jumping back the moment a hand waved in front of his face to get his attention. "What?" he asked.

"Do you want a tour or anything?" Atemu asked with a sincere smile, pushing away slightly when he felt Anzu clutch him closer.

Yugi stared at the couple for a moment before replying, "S-sure."

* * *

So far they had gone through at least three living rooms, two dens, sixty thousand some closets, seven massive restrooms, two kitchens, three dining rooms, four decks, the back yard-which held a massive swimming pool, jacuzzi, and a worn out playground-and now they were heading to the top most level of the mansion.

"The guest bedroom is right over there, and over here is my own room," Atemu stated, pulling back on Anzu's sudden hug. "Do you mind?" he asked, clearly annoyed with the attention wanting girl.

"But I love you so much Atemu!" Anzu squealed, making the model roll his eyes, and Yugi laughed silently.

After Atemu had somehow managed to get out of his girlfriend's grip, he opened the door to his own room and let Anzu and Yugi enter first.

The girl clad in blue immediately dashed for Atemu's enormous bed, sighing as she plopped down, obviously exhausted from walking and standing around for nearly an hour.

"This is your room?" Yugi asked with disbelief in his voice. "You can't be serious."

"Yup," Atemu answered simply, loving Yugi's astonished expression as he looked around the model's room.

Beneath Yugi's feet, was a beige carpet and it somehow went well with the dark red painted walls. A desk with a computer sat in one corner adjacent to the large bed. Two doors stood on opposite sides, no doubt that they led to either a massive bathroom or a walk in closet.

"If you think this is something, you should see my parent's room, it's twice the size of this one," Atemu commented as he edged nearer to Yugi, the smaller teen not really noticing the small action.

"This is crazy," Yugi began with a small smile. "How can your parents actually afford all of this?"

"Atemu!"

The model let out his intake of breath the moment Anzu cried out his name. "What?"

"Would you mind if I went downstairs and got my purse?" the brunette asked sweetly as if she didn't she wouldn't be allowed. "I'll only be gone for a couple minutes; I also need to call my parents about something."

Atemu's brows rose and a smile played on his lips. "Why of course you may Anzu," he replied just as sweetly, hearing Yugi snicker somewhere behind him. "You can take as long as you want, actually."

His girlfriend suddenly gave him a suspicious stare before smiling brightly and hopping down the stairs. The model immediately closed the door with a soft slam, locking it gently.

"Uh, wouldn't she want to get back in Atemu?" Yugi asked unsure as he watched the model lean up against the door.

"Probably," Atemu answered him. "You have no idea how many times she wanted to rub my leg and grasp my hand during dinner," he sighed. "And with all that 'sticking by my side like glue' crap. I'm sorry."

Yugi's brows scrunched in confusion. "No, there's no need to be sorry, I understand. Your parents are far worse than Anzu actually."

"Sorry about that too," Atemu muttered as he pushed himself off the door, taking Yugi's hand in his own and sitting them both down on his soft bed. "I haven't had a guest over in such a long time; I forgot what they're like. I hope they didn't insult you too much though."

"It's fine, really," Yugi assured with a smile. "I'm still here, aren't I?" he joked.

Atemu smiled brightly. "Yes, you are." He watched as a small blush suddenly took over Yugi's face as he spoke. "I'm glad that you still are, otherwise, I probably wouldn't be able to see you ever again." He leaned down to softly nuzzle Yugi's sweet neck.

Yugi tensed the moment Atemu's face hit his neck, but that didn't make the other pull back. Instead, Yugi quickly gave in, realizing that this was a good thing, and that he really didn't mind much.

Atemu had been a constant light in his world ever since his Grandpa died. The other was nice, funny, reassuring in every way, and Yugi admitted it in his mind...damn sexy; especially after today's events. So Yugi let his mind turn into goo as he relaxed and let Atemu do what he wanted.

Yugi suppressed a moan as the model licked and nipped his way up Yugi's small neck, finally finding the other's lips, immediately crushing them with his own. Atemu gently slid his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was a little surprised when Yugi opened up almost desperately.

Unfortunately for Yugi, he was quickly dominated, but nonetheless enjoyed every moment of this odd yet satisfying experience. His hands soon found their way to Atemu's tri-colored hair, becoming tangled in the silky locks as the mind blowing kiss went on.

Soon enough however, the need for air grew and the two were forced to break apart before their lungs collapsed. Yugi wiped away a small trail of saliva from his jaw as he panted, looking at Atemu who was also gulping down air.

"That was..." Yugi started, but quickly trailed off, the need for breath far greater than words.

Atemu smiled slightly as he leaned down once again to press their foreheads together, their noses almost touching. "So I take it that you feel the same way about me?" he questioned quietly as his smile became wider.

"I guess so," Yugi replied with a larger smile as he gave the other a chaste kiss on the lips. "But what about Anzu? And your parents?"

Atemu blinked for a couple moments thinking that one over. "I'll deal with them later, besides, Anzu and I are together only because her parents are rich and they pushed us together."

"Why?"

Atemu shrugged, gazing into amethyst depths. "I'm not really sure. Maybe because we are of the same social status."

Yugi looked down for a nanosecond and looked up to loose himself in those attractive crimson orbs. "Oh."

The two look-a-likes stayed in this position for a while, just admiring the other, and relishing in their new found love. Their ears perked however when bangs on the wooden door were sounded, an annoying voice finding its way through.

"Atemu! Open up! It's Anzu!"

The model bounced off the bed, ready to open the door for his girlfriend when Yugi pulled him back. "What is it? Shall we run away to a distant land and forget everyone we've come to hate?" he joked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Maybe some other day, but your hair is messy, Anzu will notice."

"It's always messy!" Atemu exclaimed in a whisper.

Yugi jutted out his puppy dog eyes. He mentally smirked, for Atemu had never seen them before.

Obviously it worked, for Atemu bent down and kissed him on the nose and then quickly combed his flawless hair back to it's original state before he opened the door to reveal a ticked off girlfriend.

"Why did you lock the door Atemu?" the brunette whined as she stamped her foot. "Do you hate me?" She embraced the model in a tight hug, waiting for a well explained answer.

"Of course not," Atemu lied. "You know that whenever my door closes, it automatically locks. I told you that a long time ago," he explained thoroughly.

Anzu pouted, but nevertheless accepted the reply she was given. "Take me home? It's getting late."

Atemu nodded, glancing at his wrist watch. It was nearly ten-thirty, and then again, he had no idea what time Yugi had to be back home. "Go wait in the car; I need to tell Yugi something."

Yugi flinched as Anzu immediately glared at him once Atemu said that. "Fine, but you need to be in there with me within ten minutes!" She shot yet another heated glare at the smaller teen before storming out of the room.

Once he was sure Anzu was out of earshot, Atemu turned to Yugi and smiled. "Sorry about that. She probably suspects something." He watched as Yugi's face turned into a worried one. "But don't worry, she'll probably forget about it by Monday."

Yugi sighed in content as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Okay," he began. "I do need to get home though; I'm not sure when my Aunt wants me back home anyway."

* * *

A/N: Eh, crappy ending, but whatever. Here's chapter five! So, I'm not totally sure on this, but somehow I feel that I've kind of rushed the romance between Atemu and Yugi, but then again, this was a perfect opportunity to get them together. Whatever, I'll figure it out later. Hope everyone enjoyed the strictness of Atemu's parents! Please review!


	6. Goofing Around

A/N: Goodness gracious it's been a while. Sorry to keep you all waiting, writer's block kept me back on this one too unfortunately. Anywho, THANKS for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi melded with the wall he was being pressed against as Atemu quickly dominated the kiss that they were currently sharing. A moan escaped his lips the second he felt slim fingers find their way under his shirt.

It had been two weeks since that dreadful visit with Atemu's parents. Thankfully, Yugi was pleased that he didn't have to go back to the mansion to work on their English project in that time. Instead, every time that Atemu was over for another photo shoot, they'd work on it then.

They also earned themselves an 'A' on that project too, their teacher thoroughly pleased with their work.

Yugi fidgeted against the wall, his tiny lungs in need of oxygen. Atemu in no time noticed this and broke away panting, his hands retreating from under Yugi's shirt.

Leaning on the wall next to his secret boyfriend, Atemu smiled. He had no clue how he and Yugi were able to keep their hidden relationship up, but the past two weeks had gone by smoothly.

Although, he did have to keep up his and Anzu's relationship too. He didn't want the girl to become suspicious of him and Yugi.

"How much time do we have left?" the model asked breathlessly.

Yugi glanced at the clock hung on his wall, a frown spreading over his face. "About five minutes."

Inwardly, Atemu groaned. He didn't want to go back home. He wanted to stay here with Yugi!

But sadly, his parents were waiting for him to come back on time. Atemu had previously told his parents that he needed to do one last photo shoot for Mai because the photographer didn't have enough pictures to send in.

After a small amount of time convincing them to let him go, the model immediately drove over to Yugi's place so that they could do their homework together...which they had already done, but since there _was_ some spare time left, they had decided to make it last.

Yugi watched as Atemu patted down on his ruffled clothes and gather his books from the small desk in the corner, a sad look in his eyes. "See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully since there was no school tomorrow.

Atemu seemed to go into thought, making sure that he didn't have any appointments already set. "I'll pick you up around noon, is that okay?"

Amethyst eyes immediately lit up at the statement as Yugi pushed himself off the wall to give Atemu a hug goodbye. "Okay, that's fine with me."

* * *

The next day ended up with heavy drops of moisture falling from the sky at a steady pace. Yugi knew that all week the darkening clouds over Tokyo were threatening rain for the past few days now, and the teen came to the conclusion that the rain had specifically decided to fall down today of all days.

Yugi had hoped that Atemu would take him to the park or something like that, or give him a tour of the city which he had yet to see; but now they'd have to do something else.

Atemu pulled up ten minutes early and Yugi rushed down the stairs as he pulled on a light jacket the minute the door bell rang. Calming his breath before opening the door, Yugi pulled the front door open to see a smiling model.

"Ready?" Atemu asked sincerely.

Yugi nodded anxiously as he stepped out the door and quickly closing it as he felt Atemu's slim hand rest lightly on the small of his back, and an umbrella was pulled out and put over their heads to shield them from the wet element.

Like a gentleman, Atemu casually opened the passenger side of the car door, helping Yugi inside and not into the puddle he didn't notice before when he parked. He quickly climbed into the vehicle himself.

Once the sleek car was driving smoothly down the damp road, the windshield wipers squeaking every now and then, Yugi fidgeted in his seat, unsure of where they were going.

"So...where are we going?" the amethyst-eyed teen finally asked once they started to pass through the business district of the city.

Atemu sent him a playful look, a small smirk on his lips. "You'll see..." he taunted softly.

What the heck did that mean? Where were they going? Yugi just knew he should've told Atemu where to go yesterday so that he wouldn't have to guess today.

Soon enough, they parked in a parking garage, their destination still a mystery to Yugi. The same umbrella quickly was over their heads the second they hit the streets, passing by many expensive stores and large business buildings.

Strangely enough, Atemu led the way to the modeling agency, and Yugi wondered how he could've not seen it before when they passed by. Was Atemu going to make him drool again or something?

"Do you have another shoot or something?" Yugi questioned curiously as they entered the elevator.

The model shot him that same smirk and look. "You can say that."

The elevator beeped and Yugi jumped out of his nearly frantic musings. Atemu carefully took him by the hand, lightly pulling to make him follow. The smaller of the two let himself be led to wherever it was that Atemu was dragging him to, his heart beat becoming steadily faster with anticipation.

Within moments, the two lovers found themselves in the small dressing room, and Yugi was put into a stupor the second some leather clothes were thrown into his hands. Looking down at the articles in his arms, Yugi took notice that they were the same ones as before.

"Could you change into those Yugi?" Atemu had stopped throwing clothes at him now, and took up the job of giving Yugi his best puppy eyes.

Like some sort of drone, Yugi nodded and stepped into the cubicle just behind him. Blinking as he squeezed into the leather pants again, what Atemu was obviously planning hit Yugi square in the head.

He wouldn't...

Not sure of what to do now since his heart rate had jumped up dramatically, and a nervous sweat broke out on his forehead, Yugi put the rest of the tight outfit on, along with all of the bracelets and belts.

When he was done, the small teen timidly stepped out of the changing room, his eyes lying on a smirking boyfriend.

Amethyst eyes darted down to his covered wrist as Atemu started to slowly stalk over to him. He suddenly felt the model's body very close to his, and he took notice that both of their hands were entwined.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you in those clothes again," Atemu said silkily into his ear.

Yugi shivered as his boyfriend's warm breath hit his ear, and he blushed a bright red. "I can only imagine..."he breathed out, looking over Atemu's shoulder, and for the first time noticing a small video camera in the top corner of the room. He blushed harder, averting his gaze to Atemu's shoulder.

"I also have a surprise for you," Atemu's voice softly rang out again, making Yugi's heart pump blood even faster.

Yugi smiled at his words, pushing himself closer to Atemu. "I'm not quite sure if I'd want to know what that surprise is..."

"You'll learn to love it...trust me."

Nasty thoughts invaded Yugi's seemingly innocent mind at that point, his first idea of what Atemu was planning being roughly pushed aside. Did Atemu really mean that in that kind of way? His already darkened blush got even harder, and with some embarrassment, his felt his pants tighten slightly.

Atemu quickly pecked Yugi on the cheek, and then pulled away, surprising Yugi excellently. The model grabbed Yugi's hand with a silly smile on his face, knowing exactly what Yugi was thinking. "C'mon," he said lightly, pulling them out of the dressing room.

Embarrassment filled the pit of Yugi's stomach. How could he possibly think that he and Atemu...? They were only seventeen, they've only known each other for a month so far, and Yugi wasn't even sure if he should have such thoughts of sex yet. And to make it worse, he just knew that Atemu had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

More embarrassment, dread and slight fear kept Yugi occupied the whole time he was being led through the modeling agency. Atemu smirked at his boyfriend's thoughtful expression as he came up to the right door.

Pushing his way through, Atemu suddenly felt a tug at his hand, and turned back to see Yugi with a nervous expression over his pretty face.

"Atemu, I've never done this...it won't work at all..." Yugi softly whined, giving Atemu his best pleading eyes.

Letting his smirk be replaced by a sincere smile, Atemu let go of the smaller's hand and put an arm around Yugi's small shoulders instead, whispered soothingly, "Please, just for me? There would've been no point in putting you into those." He pointed towards the leather clothes covering Yugi's body.

"Besides...what else is there to do on this rainy day anyway?" the scarlet-eyed teen asked.

The original idea had made its way back to Yugi's mind the moment they stepped into the shooting room.

"It'd be...awkward...I hate seeing people watch me...I have this kind of stage fright..." Yugi muttered loud enough for Atemu to hear.

A warm feeling swarmed over Yugi's body as Atemu nuzzled him lovingly in the crook of his neck. "I can order all three photographers out if you want...I know the basics of working a high-tech camera...and you can think of this as just goofing off."

Although the suggestion did seem a little comforting, Yugi still could tell that it'd be really awkward since he didn't have the slightest idea of what he'd do for poses.

"Alright," he mumbled unsure.

Within moments, the three editing photographers were walking out the door, a small smile of triumph of Atemu's face.

Smiling a small smile himself, Yugi asked, "How'd you manage to convince them to go? And today's Saturday, isn't this place supposed to be packed with other models and stuff?"

"Twenty bucks each for thirty minutes...and I guess everyone took the weekend off or something," Atemu answered, slyly taking Yugi's hand into his own and leading him off to one of the small, white stations.

Yugi stood timidly in front of the small stage before him, the background showing off a classic English street in the dark, a few friendly streetlights giving the projection some kind of light.

He watched as Atemu went somewhere on the other side of the large room, rummaging around the cupboards in search of something unknown to him. When the model returned, he held an expensive looking camera in his hands, and he placed it on the small tripod.

Atemu flashed him a quick smile before stepping over to the small overhead projection box. "Do you want this background?"

"Whatever you prefer," Yugi answered as he shoved his hands into the small pant pockets.

Atemu clicked the box a few times, some of the backgrounds switching from brick walls to meadows. He stopped his ministrations once the screen showed white.

Gazing onto shining amethyst, Atemu silently walked over to his small boyfriend, carefully taking him by the hand and leading him in front of the white screen. "You can also think of this as stepping out of your comfort zone," he whispered into Yugi's ear, and smiled devilishly as he felt Yugi shiver. "But if you want to stop, we'll stop," he added in a more serious tone.

Shaking his head, Yugi gave the model a small peck on the cheek. "No, I should be fine, maybe you can join me later...besides, I couldn't think of anything else to do anyway."

Atemu pulled away, and walked back over to the set camera, now intent on seeing what Yugi would come up for a pose.

Yugi stood there for a moment, obviously thinking of what he should do. Atemu smiled when he realized that Yugi was still nervous about the whole thing.

As he walked back over to his delectable boyfriend, Atemu chuckled as Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," the smaller apologized. "I'm not too creative when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"That's alright," Atemu replied as he stepped behind Yugi. He took Yugi's arms into his and handled the other like a puppet. "How about you flex?" He pulled the right arm up at a eighty degree angle, while bending the other near Yugi's ticklish ribs.

Yugi realized that this pose was silly. "But what would the point be?" he mock puffed. "I don't have any muscles."

"Of course you do," Atemu said as he trailed a finger up Yugi's still elevated arm.

"Nothing compared to yours though," Yugi pouted, letting his limbs drop to his sides.

"Well I like them."

The smaller of the two smiled at the comment. He suddenly felt Atemu's hands on his, and soon they were replaced by his pockets, Atemu's hands now on his hips, pushing him a little further up in that area.

With a quick movement, Yugi's shoulders were drawn back now, and his chin down a little more than usual.

"Now you have to jut out your bottom lip only an inch..." Atemu instructed from behind. "Yes, like that. Stay still for sixty seconds."

Yugi admitted that he felt even sillier than before in this odd stance; he wasn't cut out for this...but Atemu did say that they were basically goofing off.

At least four or five flashes of the camera went off, and Yugi could swear that Atemu had licked his lips as he watched the pictures he had just taken appear on the small screen on the other side.

As promised, Yugi only had to hold the unusual pose for sixty seconds before he let the façade drop.

Shyly walking over to where Atemu was going through the pictures he had just taken, Yugi blushed as Atemu shuffled through the six pictures that were just taken.

Yugi could see why Atemu hadn't said anything in a while, and why he had licked his lips. He had no idea that he could look so...so...sexy.

Blushing at his own thoughts, the smaller quickly realized that Atemu's attention was now set on him instead of the small screen. "Having fun yet?"

A smirk set itself in Yugi's devious mind.

"No," Yugi mustered up with the utmost serious expression and tone, inwardly laughing as Atemu's encouraged face fell dramatically.

"Well, we can go if you really want to-" The model was suddenly silenced with a chaste kiss on the lips, and Atemu realized how stupid he just was to actually believe Yugi acting in such a serious manner.

"No, I'm not having any fun, only because you haven't joined me yet," Yugi stated with an additional explanation, a playful smirk on his lips now.

"I'll set the camera."

* * *

The next fifteen minutes were spent with totally outrageous poses in front of the brightly flashing camera.

Yugi laughed as they went through the wasted film, the screen showing them hilarious shots.

The one they were previously laughing at had Yugi's face beet red, covered by his small hands as Atemu picked up the flexing pose from before, looking like some over inflated superhero.

Some other shots showed Yugi scooped up in Atemu's arms, the classic smiles on their faces like they were just wed. Other pictures included half of a quick make-out session and some idiotic facial expressions.

"When was the last time you ever did something like that in front of a camera Atemu?" Yugi asked somewhat lazily as he leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"Before I was eight years old," Atemu replied with a small frown.

Yugi took notice of this and another brilliant idea popped into his head. Back in Domino, he and his friends loved to gather really close in front of a camera and do some kind of fun pose that involved wide smiles and bunny ears.

"Set the camera one more time," Yugi said hurriedly as he glanced at the clock. They had about five minutes left.

Atemu did as told without question, and a look of confusion covered his face the moment he and Yugi kneeled up close to the camera.

"Just smile real big," Yugi instructed playfully as they squashed their sides together. Doing as told, both lovers watched as the small red light flashed, counting down the seconds before the camera went off.

The camera went off within five seconds, and both teens-especially Yugi-regretted getting so close to the camera.

"I can't see!" Atemu exclaimed as he threw his hands over his hurt eyes. Yugi did the same with a smile on his face, and quickly burst out into giggles once he could see again.

He should've told Atemu to set the camera with the flash off...oops.

Yugi soon found out that he shouldn't have closed his eyes while laughing, for he did not notice Atemu recover from the bright light and tackle him to the ground, running his hands over his sensitive ribs, Yugi's giggles turning into a full blown mania.

Sure it was childish for both of them, but no one was watching...and they had two minutes left anyway. A tickle war quickly escaped as Yugi regained the strength to push Atemu back and start his own revenge.

Both boys were out of breath as the war ended abruptly the moment Atemu's wrist watch beeped three o'clock. Helping each other up, Atemu switched off the camera, not in the least bit prepared to give it back. It's not like the agency would notice a missing camera anyway...

"Want to get some ice cream?" Atemu asked out of the blue as they walked out of the room and to the elevator, passing the three photographers from before.

"Sure."

Once the two had made it down to the main lobby, Atemu fetched his umbrella from before, preparing to puff it out since it was still raining outside.

"Um, Atemu?" Yugi asked just as they were about to walk through the revolving doors to the building.

"Yes Yugi?"

"What about my clothes? Wouldn't this be considered stealing?"

Atemu smiled with a small huff. He was hoping that Yugi wouldn't remember that. Leave it to Yugi to remember the details.

"Some people may consider it stealing, but most of the designers don't really mind if something's taken or not. They have copies," Atemu explained. He then leaned down ever so slightly, so that his breath hit Yugi's ear, sending a delightful shiver down the smaller's spine.

"Besides, I like how you look in this new outfit. Keep it on."

Yugi blushed madly at the seductive spoken words, and didn't need any other convincing to keep the outfit on. In a flash, an arm was around his waist, and they were outside, Atemu's large umbrella yet again shielding them from the rain as they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

A young girl the age of sixteen chatted quietly on her phone as she scooped another spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

Flicking her dark red hair back over her shoulder as some managed to get into her mouth, the teen kept talking away when someone familiar walked into the establishment.

Telling her friend that she'd have to call them back, the teen set her phone aside for the moment as she tried in vain to remember who the familiar face was.

Taking a harder look at the slim face, the student's pale-grey eyes widened in realization. That was Anzu's boyfriend! Or in another sense, a certain model she herself had been chasing for at least three years now, but unfortunately, Anzu had beaten her.

Throwing the jealous thought away, the girl suddenly spotted someone else with the handsome model...someone else very familiar...

Aha! It was that new kid that never said anything in class! But why was he here with Atemu?

The grey-eyed teen sat in the small booth puzzled. Anzu lately had been crying about her boyfriend suddenly never having any time for her, and that she suspected that he was having an affair with another.

To be quite honest, she could care less about Anzu's problems over Atemu, for she still wanted him for herself. Either way, something big had happened, and she was witnessing it right before her very eyes.

Was this new kid possibly going out with Atemu? She squinted at the two as they waited patiently to be seated, and a small smirk found its way to her lips as she spotted the two holding hands.

Snatching her cell phone with great hurry, the girl desperately opened it open and began jabbing in Anzu's number.

* * *

A/N: So here's the long awaited chapter six (again, sorry about that). I hope that this extremely fluffy chapter made up for it...but then again, I probably crushed all of that with the cliffhanger...oops. Anyway, please read and review!


	7. The Need of Sleep

A/N: Here's chapter seven. Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Fingers lightly drummed rhythmically against the wooden desk as Yugi desperately tried not to fall asleep. Would this guy ever stop talking in a monotone voice! The teen huffed as he realized that the student teacher was ruining one of his favorite subjects.

At least he knew everything that had to be taught today anyway, so Yugi could afford to sleep, but the little nerves in his tummy kept him awake.

Lunch was nearing quickly, and Yugi couldn't wait to be taken out. Yami had offered two days ago that they go out for lunch, as they were allowed to, and Yugi had been overly ecstatic.

'Come on...ring already!' Yugi nearly shouted within the depths of his mind as the clock steadily ticked.

The bell rang and the whole class seemed to jump up in surprise. "Please have this homework back by tomorrow class! It's very important! It's a quiz grade!" their teacher yelled as the class practically ran out the door.

Yugi placed the paper in his folder as he happily walked down the hallway to his locker. Once there, pure excitement started to build up in his chest and he nearly shoved his supplies in and took his wallet out. He was allowed to pay for a meal once in a while, wasn't he?

As the teen shut his locker shut, he felt a tap on his shoulder and his excitement burst as he knew it was Atemu. Turning around however, he wasn't met by Atemu, but the model's girlfriend.

"Uh...hello Anzu," Yugi awkwardly greeted, a small frown forming on his face immediately.

The brunette flipped her hair back and placed her fists on her hips as if trying to show some sort of power over Yugi. Yugi inwardly rolled his eyes but listened nonetheless to what the girl had to say.

"A friend of mine the other day told me that she saw you and Atemu together at the ice cream shop downtown..." she paused for a second, obviously trying to be as sweet as possible and not spit whatever she wanted to say out. Yugi contemplated this lightly. "...and you were holding hands."

Okay, so he wasn't really concerned about the whole sighting at the ice cream shop, but someone saw him and Atemu holding hands? Yugi bit his lip nervously, hoping that his mind would find an acceptable excuse.

Before Yugi answered however, he glanced at the girl's face, and stepped back slightly. Despite her kind sounding words, Anzu looked like she was about to strangle something; or someone. He'd have to choose his words carefully. "I..."

Anzu unexpectedly shoved a hand off from her hip and placed it on Yugi's small shoulder and pushed him back until his back touched the lockers. Yugi winced as he felt Anzu's manicured nails dig in. "Answer me, are you seeing Atemu?" she nearly growled, and Yugi knew that he took too long of a time to answer.

"N-no! I'm not!" Yugi cried out lightly, slight fear creeping up on him. "He was just showing me around the city is all! We weren't holding hands, I swear!"

Blue eyes pierced into amethyst ones and Yugi shivered. Anzu stared angrily at him for a couple more seconds before stepping back, and taking her hand off of Yugi's slightly shaking shoulder.

"Don't think that he's yours Yugi, because he's mine," Anzu stated coldly. "Even if what you say is true, I'd watch it." With one last glare, the girl turned around and walked briskly down the crowded hall.

Yugi exhaled his held breath, and gripped his wallet tighter. 'Totally didn't expect that...I better tell Atemu...' he thought to himself before running for the parking lot.

He found Atemu in his usual car and Anzu once again unexpectedly there too. Yugi swallowed as his stomach did a couple of flips as he watched the model pull out of the school's lot and drive off to some restaurant presumably.

'He'll explain, I'm sure Anzu convinced him or something,' Yugi told himself dully before turning back to head off to the cafeteria, his stomach not wanting to be fed the disgusting slop only a school could offer.

Later that night, Yugi found himself in his room drawing, every now and then looking expectantly at the phone on the corner of his desk. He was sure that Atemu would call, but his boyfriend had yet to do so. Yugi started to worry as his clock read 10: 49 p.m.

Scooping up his pencils and erasers, Yugi dumped everything into a drawer for another day. He pulled out his sleepwear and climbed into bed, worrying about what was to come now.

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Yugi answered sleepily, cursing whoever it was at the other end of the line for calling at three-thirty in the morning.

"Yugi?" an equally exhausted voice asked, stumbling Yugi out of his tired state.

"Atemu! Why are you calling at a time like this?" Yugi questioned as he sat up to sit on the edge of his bed, turning his desk light on.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier," the model explained, sounding like he was embarrassed. "I've just been overworked today."

Yugi nodded unconsciously. Atemu had previously told him that sometimes he was called into work during school hours. He had guessed that when only Anzu came back after the lunch break.

"Care to share?" Yugi murmured lightly into the phone, lying back down to rest his head on his pillow.

"First of all, I should apologize for not calling earlier."

"You already said that."

"Oh. Well then, you're probably wondering why I wasn't in the parking lot like I promised. Anzu came out while I was waiting for you and literally demanded that I take her out for lunch. She forced her way through me and wouldn't get out of the car," Atemu explained, and Yugi could hear a frustrated sigh. "I said I was waiting for someone else, and she threatened to call my parents about it."

Yugi huffed. "I saw you pull out; just after she confronted me. Apparently she heard that someone saw us in that ice cream shop the other day - holding hands. I told her that you were just showing me around the city and that we weren't holding hands." He paused for a second. "She seemed to buy it, but looked really upset and suspicious. I think we may need to be a little more careful."

"Right," Atemu replied. "Anyway, we went out for lunch and just as I dropped her off, I got a call to go to the agency to have some paperwork done, along with some other things for various magazines. I only got home about a half hour ago."

Yugi's eyes bugged out at the last statement. "Are you serious? Why do you put up with that?" he asked in surprise, trying to keep his voice down in fear of waking his Aunt.

Yugi could hear Atemu shuffle about his room or wherever he was and blushed as he heard a shower turn on. "Atemu?"

"Sorry Yugi; got sidetracked," the taller replied with an obvious smile. "I guess I put up with it because of my parents. Unfortunately since I'm only seventeen, I can't move out yet. I feel like we've had this conversation before."

Yugi smiled lazily. "We probably have. Will I see you tomorrow?"

The teen listened contentedly as Atemu shuffled around some more, and he could only imagine what Atemu was doing. Yugi felt his face heat up again as dirty thoughts entered his mind. 'Answer Atemu...'

Another sigh met Yugi's ears and he felt his heart melt and shatter at the same time as the wonderful voice of his boyfriend came back. "No, you won't. My parents are taking me to this model convention thing, and that's going to be taking place in America. I'll be gone for the whole week. I'm sorry to break this to you now Yugi."

Yugi pushed down the lump in his stomach. "It's fine Atemu. I'll live," he answered sadly, unprepared for the sudden news. "Maybe then Anzu will forget everything and leave me alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure Yugi," Atemu said. "My parents and her parents have decided that she is to come with me, and god only knows what will happen. Apparently Anzu's been whining to her parents about me and her not spending enough time together anymore."

"When did you learn all of this?"

"Just yesterday."

Yugi felt his heart wrench, and he wondered how Atemu was feeling exactly about everything that his parents bombarded on him. "I'm sure you'll be fine, just call me at least twice; if you can that is."

"Alright, you better get back to sleep then. I love you."

Yugi clicked his lamp light off and smiled into the phone as a fuzzy feeling filled his chest at Atemu's last three words. "Love you too."

* * *

Atemu rubbed his sore eyes as he walked off the plane, Anzu clutching at his arm. She had said something before about 'not wanting to get lost', and Atemu rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long week.

"Come on Atemu, stop dragging your feet and hurry up. We'll miss getting out luggage!" his mother snapped as she fixed her large hat, his father glaring at him. The tired teen sighed in defeat and picked up his pace, practically dragging his girlfriend along with him.

The family quickly retrieved their luggage and was soon greeted by a limo outside the airport. The chauffer helped them with their numerous items, somehow managing to fit Mrs. Kano's and Anzu's large trunks inside.

"Here's the address to go to sir," Mr. Kano grunted out, passing a piece of paper to the driver in front. Atemu watched as a soundproof screen was pulled up, separating the family from the driver.

"Are we going to one of the best hotel's Mrs. Kano?" Anzu asked enthusiastically, cuddling into Atemu's arm like it was a huge teddy bear. The model turned his head to watch the scenery pass by.

Atemu's mother tapped her stocking covered knee. "The best in New York my dear Anzu," she replied with a smile. "You and Atemu should be able to explore the city tonight."

Atemu vaguely felt his arm go numb from the lack of oxygen as Anzu squealed in delight.

"Oh wouldn't that be fun Atemu!" the girl cried knowingly, having been to New York a couple times. "We'll be able to go shopping for the best clothes on the market, and maybe we can go to Central Park," she changed her tone, and Atemu suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he felt his mother's gaze set on him.

"We'll see," he sighed audibly, spotting the famous Statue of Liberty as they drove deeper and deeper into the bustling city.

To Atemu's misfortune, he was literally dragged around the city aimlessly that night. They had arrived at the hotel, and the poor model wasn't even given the chance to unpack before he was roughly grabbed by the wrist and hauled out onto the streets and lost in the throngs of people.

Anzu was nearly squealing at everything that caught her eye and Atemu rolled his eyes, looked at his watch or sighed every time. Time wasn't passing fast enough in Atemu's sleep deprived mind.

His parents had told him on the trip here that he'd be meeting with some other modeling agencies; particularly ones that were much wealthier and more known. Apparently the one in Tokyo wasn't good enough in his parents' minds. The mere thought of him transferring here to model scared the teen.

He liked living in Tokyo for many reasons. The agency he was currently working at was known enough, and the people were overly nice most times. Many of his friends were also in Japan, and he had no clue what he'd do without them.

And most importantly, he would not be separated from Yugi. He had no clue what he'd do if he ever lost Yugi. Absolutely no clue at all.

"Atemu! Atemu! Look at those! Aren't they beautiful?" Anzu chirped beside him, pointing at some overweight pigeons. Or at least that's what it looked like she was pointing at...

"Yes Anzu, I see them," Atemu responded with yet another sigh, his feet starting to become sorer and sorer. "Can we please go back now Anzu? It's getting late."

His girlfriend whizzed back around, a face of pure disbelief plastered on her features. "Are you nuts? We can't go back now! We haven't seen everything yet!" she exclaimed. "I've always heard that the best time to explore an exciting place is at night!"

'Yeah, if you want to be kidnapped or worse...'the model mused in his mind, the thought sounding real pleasing for the moment. "Anzu, it's nearly eleven o'clock. I'm overly tired, and I think that my shoes have added some extra weight to them from all of the gum I've stepped in. We're going back." He attempted to half glare at her, hoping that it would convince her.

Anzu though had no intention of going back. Jutting out her lower lip and tearing up her eyes so it looked like she was about to cry, she stepped closer to her boyfriend. "Please Atemu? Just for a little while longer?"

The model growled low in his throat. He had given in to her pathetic attempts before, but he wasn't about to this time. "No," he stated firmly, taking her wrist in his hand. "We'll come out some other night." He started to head back.

"Atemu! Let go of me! I'm not going back to the hotel! I want to stay out longer! Pleeeeaaaasssse!" the brunette started to whine as she was dragged down the unbelievably still crowded streets of New York.

Atemu paid no attention to her pleas and kept walking, smiling in a freaky way at everyone who gave the pair an odd look. This was basically everyone they passed. Atemu knew that he would get it later on, and that he would curse his own crankiness, but in the end, Atemu knew that his bed and getting some sleep would be totally worth it.

* * *

"How was your day?"

"You make it sound like we're married."

"No, seriously, how was your day?"

"Too much. You wouldn't even be able to guess how my day was."

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"If only you were in my shoes."

"That bad, huh?"

Atemu groaned, and Yugi chuckled. "Today my parents took us to an agency called 'Mirrored Fashion', and I think they're are going to kill me."

Yugi let his house of cards tumble. "What happened?" he asked with some concern, leaning his chin on his palm, watching the tress sway outside his window.

"I totally messed up the guy's name. I tipped over a plant by accident, and was told that the plant cost over one hundred bucks. I apparently took forever to try on some new line of clothes; but that wasn't my fault! The damn things were like two sizes small!" his boyfriend explained exasperated through the line. "That's not even the beginning."

"Anzu?"

There wasn't even a reply from the other end, and Yugi smiled. "So where are you hiding this time?"

Atemu sighed and Yugi raised his brows in slight wonder. "Anzu and my parents are downstairs in the lobby portion of the hotel, and I'm not quite sure what they're doing. I managed to slip out of their grasp unnoticed and found a closet to hide in. I wouldn't be surprised if they've sent out a search party already. So what's up at home?"

Yugi leaned back in his chair, doodling a sloppy picture of the swaying trees outside. "You've missed a science test, food fight, and my friend Ryou is visiting."

"I wish I was with you; that sounds so much better-"

Yugi blinked, unsure of why Atemu cut off his sentence so abruptly. He could hear Atemu breathing softly though, so he hadn't cut off the connection. "Atemu?"

He received no answer for a couple more seconds before that chocolaty voice came back on, relieving Yugi. "Sorry, I thought I heard my father outside the door. I think I need to hang up Yugi, I'm probably in more trouble than before."

"Alright, love you," Yugi yawned into the phone and heard the line disconnect with a buzz.

Yawning again, Yugi stretched his muscles and glanced down at his white-haired friend, who as of now was sound asleep in a sleeping bag. Smiling softly, Yugi looked at the phone he was previously using and pity suddenly washed over him.

It had been a little more than half a week since Atemu had gone to the Americas with his parents and girlfriend, and by the sounds of it, the model wasn't enjoying himself in the least bit. He had called every night. More than Yugi had stated a couple days ago.

Climbing into bed and shutting the lights off, Yugi hoped that when his model returned, he'd be in a much happier mood.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love Anzu? - sees most readers with fire and pitchforks - Never mind that question. Here's chapter seven. Sorry that there wasn't much Atemu/Yugi action in it, but there shall be soon! Please read and review!


	8. Hooky

A/N: Here's chapter eight. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi paced around the area of his room, glancing at the phone sitting on his desk every two minutes. Atemu said that he'd call today. He sighed as he looked out the window to distract himself, but that still did no good.

"Yugi," his friend's voice called out softly. "He'll call, I'm sure. From what you've said the past few days, Atemu's parents are daemons and his girlfriend is a witch. He's probably over scheduled." The white-haired teen picked himself up from the floor and placed a caring hand on his friend's shoulder.

Yugi stopped walking around in circles for the moment. "I know Ryou," he replied with a small smile. "It's just what you said. Atemu does get over scheduled, and every time I've talked to him, he's hiding in some trash can or under some table. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he'll survive. You said that he's coming back sometime Sunday." Ryou's brown eyes brightened, hoping to lighten Yugi's mood.

Since he had travelled down to the famous city of Tokyo to visit his dearest friend, Ryou had noticed that Yugi seemed a little shaky. Most times he was like this whenever his boyfriend Atemu was mentioned.

From what Ryou listened to, Atemu called Yugi every night, and Yugi would sound like he was pitying the other, but in a positive kind of way however; probably to lighten his boyfriend's mood in some way.

But now Yugi seemed to be a nervous wreak, like he was a mother whose holiday turkey burned in the oven. Something obviously was wrong.

"Just calm down Yugi, he's probably been through worse," Ryou assured. "Once you guys see each other on Sunday, everything will be fine."

Yugi lightly shrugged off Ryou's hand from his shoulder and plopped down on the edge of his bed, placing his head into his hands and his elbows on his knees. "You're right, I'm worrying too much. He usually calls around now though. What if something happened?"

The worried teen's friend shook his head. "Yugi, if something big happened, you'd already be informed, I'm sure. He's probably just-"

The ringing of Yugi's phone interrupted Ryou, and the white-haired teen literally dived to the floor so that Yugi wouldn't land on him as he practically threw himself at the wooden desk to retrieve the noise making device.

"Hello?" Yugi answered quickly, holding the phone to his ear tightly.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi sighed in relief. He suddenly felt silly for his uncontrollable emotions. "N-nothing, just a little anxious."

"For what?" a smooth voice inquired.

Yugi glanced at Ryou, and smiled sheepishly as he realized how overdramatic he had really been. He mouthed the word 'sorry' at his fallen friend, and Ryou thankfully picked himself up with a small smile and walked out of the room and travelled downstairs.

"Just for you to call," Yugi answered with a blush as embarrassment washed over him. He leaned against his desk and listened to Atemu's soft laugh that made him daydream most times.

"Sorry about that," Atemu answered. "I just had to make sure the bathroom door was locked shut. Anzu was literally shoving me into the wall, asking if we could make out."

Yugi shivered at the tone the model used last. "You're coming home tomorrow," he stated, hoping to turn things around.

It sort of worked as Yugi listened through the phone to Atemu emit a soft sigh. "I can hardly wait. Though, one thing is really starting to worry me."

Yugi furrowed his brows, wondering what could've had Atemu sounding so distressed all of a sudden. "What happened?"

Another sigh reached Yugi's ear as Atemu was obviously trying to break some bad news in a somewhat positive manner. "You know that modeling agency, 'Mirrored Fashion' I told you about a couple nights ago?"

"Yes," Yugi replied carefully, the details of Atemu's explanation of that place running through his head.

"My parents have been dragging me there everyday. I think they really like the place; not only for the salary that I'd get, but for other reasons unknown to me," the model explained. "And I'm guessing that a deal was probably offered to them."

Yugi felt his leg shake in slight worry. "What's so bad then?"

The teen was met with silence, and Yugi wished that Atemu would hurry up. He hated suspense. "Atemu? Just by the fact that you're not saying anything makes this matter seem worse than it probably is."

A soft chuckle at the minor complaint met Yugi's ears for a split second. "Well, I overheard my parents the other night talking about moving to America," the tired teen stated gravely. "I'd be transferred to Mirrored Fashion and something with Anzu along the way."

Yugi's mind was struck dumb. Moving to America? Transferring to a new modeling agency? Anzu? "Y-you can't do that. Your pa-parents can't do that!" he stuttered after he heard the wind outside whistle.

"Look at the bright side Yugi," Atemu started as lovingly as possible despite the situation. "They haven't made a definite decision about it yet, and I'll be able to see you Sunday."

"But you can't move Atemu! Why don't you just leave your parents? You can come live with my Aunt and me," Yugi replied back as his heart started to shatter little by little. He couldn't live without the model.

"Yugi, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself," Atemu tried as he listened to Yugi's rambles. Somewhere amongst the shorter teen's outburst, Atemu could've sworn that Yugi tripped. A successful 'ow' went across the line. "I told you so."

Yugi rubbed his now sore ankle, cursing his clumsiness and his mixed emotions that seemed to go haywire for the moment. "Sorry," he apologized with a small smile.

"We'll discuss this later, I have to go. Love you," Atemu stated quickly, and Yugi could hear muffled sounds of Anzu's pleading voice.

Yugi nodded and before he could even reply with his usual 'I love you too', the line went dead and the teen groaned as his head swam with the disastrous information he was just given.

* * *

Atemu rest his head upon his knuckles as he gazed out the plane's oval shaped window, gazing down at the land of Japan as the plane started to descend.

He shrugged Anzu's head off from his shoulder, relieved when she did not wake as her unconscious head lolled to the side.

Yugi was going to be really upset.

Just forty-five minutes after he ended his call with Yugi the other night, and once he convinced Anzu to just go down to the lobby to get a candy bar on her own, his parents had interrupted his five minutes of peace.

_His parents barged into the hotel room, a scowl on his father's stoic face, and a twist between absolutely delighted and upset on his mother's. "Atemu, we've got to talk."_

_The exhausted model groaned lightly, but nonetheless rolled off the comfortable bed and stood at full height against his parents. "What?"_

_Crimson eyes narrowed. "Don't use that tone with us Atemu!" his mother snapped, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "This is a serious discussion and we don't need all of you over-exasperated tones mixing in!" A glare was shot at him from his father. _

"_After much discussion between your mother and me, we have decided that it would be best if we moved here. You'd have more of an opportunity to live out your dream, and you'd definitely be much more successful here rather than in Japan," his father gruffly explained. _

"My_ dream?" Atemu all but whispered out, his fists clenching. How dare his parents say that he really wanted this! This was their entire dream, hoping to become filthy rich off of his hard work. "We're not moving."_

_Mrs. Kano's naturally fairly pretty features turned ugly as a cold scowl crossed her face. "This is not your decision Atemu. We are moving, you are transferring, and that is final," she practically growled out, making her son take a step back at the normally unused tone. _

_There was no way that he was moving. He hated this city; it was not a place he'd want to live in. He was used to Tokyo. People in general and in that corporation were all unkind to him, and Atemu thought of them as greedy pigs. He was not going to let this happen. _

_Damn his childhood, damn his parents. He wasn't going to let them control him anymore. Overheard conversations of an arranged marriage with Anzu, and conversations of becoming even wealthier. That's all his parents ever wanted. It sickened Atemu. _

_But what would happen if he shouted something back? He knew he had the guts to do that, but what would come after that? Atemu had no idea and the only thing that came to mind was disownment; and somewhere inside, that scared him. _

_He said nothing, giving his parents the signal that he submitted to what they wanted yet again. _

_Standing perfectly still, he suppressed a shiver as his mother came up to leave an imprint of lipstick on his cheek, and he felt his father's hard gaze on him as they left the room, leaving their son behind. _

He had lost the small battle he and his parent had; he always lost. He knew what was holding him back from saying what he always had wanted to say to them, and Atemu cursed his childhood for that.

The plane landed safely, and Atemu resisted the urge to whack Anzu with a pillow to wake his girlfriend up. He gently shook her awake, and earned a pretty hard smack on the side of the head for doing so.

Grabbing their luggage as Atemu rubbed the burning side of his head, they were met with their usual limo and drove through the crowded city towards home.

* * *

Yugi waved goodbye to Ryou out the front door, watching sadly as his white-haired friend got into his car and started to drive off. His smile vanished completely.

Atemu had called early in the morning yesterday - around five or so - and said that his plane landed and that he was safe and sound in his room. Yugi was literally bouncing, waiting for the other to say where or when they'd meet.

Unfortunately for Yugi however, his boyfriend sounded like he hadn't gotten any sleep for a couple days and Atemu explained that he'd rather sleep the day away. Yugi nodded sympathetically, understanding completely.

So today was Monday, and Yugi hurried as he pulled his shoes on and flung his book bag on his shoulders. He had to walk today, and it took a good thirty minutes to get to the school.

The short teen was halfway there when he was roughly pulled back by his bag. Quickly preparing for the worst as he guessed that it was most likely bullies, Yugi felt himself being spun around and he clenched his eyes shut before he could see who it was. His eyes however, popped open when he felt warm lips on his own.

"Morning," Atemu said rather cheerily, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist instantly.

"G-good morning Atemu," Yugi replied shakily. "You scared me for a second there; I thought that you were a bully or something."

Atemu smirked as he leaned down so that he was Yugi's level as they started walking. "Well I could be a bully if you really wanted me to; I could bruise your lips with kisses." He pressed their lips together as if to justify the statement and Yugi giggled once they parted.

"Why are you in such a good mood? You sounded like crap yesterday." Yugi smiled as Atemu brought him closer so that there wasn't any space between their sides.

The model shrugged. "No reason, I just suppose that I finally got some well deserved sleep."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, basking in each other's presence. A sudden thought came to Yugi's mind. "You don't usually walk, do you?"

Atemu bit his lip. "The engine wouldn't start and I had no time to fix it." In reality, he was grounded from driving for a week because of his attitude the other night.

They finally made it to the school grounds and Atemu quickly spotted Anzu sitting with her friends by the entrance. He detached himself from Yugi's side and whispered, "see you at lunch?"

"Of course," Yugi whispered back before he took a firmer grip on his bag's strap and walked into the school, watching from the corner of his eye as Atemu trudged over to his girlfriend to hesitantly give her a kiss on the cheek.

-A couple hours later-

Yugi stuffed his things into his small locker and took out his paper bag lunch, quickly closing and locking everything up before he nearly ran to meet Atemu.

Atemu was outside waiting by the numerous bushes the school had decided to plant, trying to make the establishment look pretty in some odd way. He smiled as he watched Yugi bound down the stone stairs, spotting him rather quickly and soon Atemu had an arm delicately wrapped around the smaller's waist.

Yugi noted that Atemu was leading them off school grounds. "Where are we going?" he asked softly, looking up with confused eyes.

"Out to lunch, where else?"

"But the city is nearly three miles away Atemu. How do you expect us to get there, eat lunch and get back on time?" Yugi inquired, grasping his bag lunch tighter. "You don't have a car," he added smartly.

"There are taxis Yugi," Atemu said with a smirk as he hauled the said car over. Yugi blushed as Atemu helped him inside. "To the city, Main Street please," the model stated to the driver who gruffly nodded and started towards their destination.

They made it to their destination in no time at all, and the two quickly decided on a place to eat, Yugi finding a homeless person in the process and giving his lunch away. Yugi checked the clock on the wall as they finished. "We should get going back soon."

The model leaned back against the cushioned seat. "But it's a beautiful day, I could give you a real tour and we could go to the park."

Yugi blinked. "But what about school? We can't just leave...can we?" He looked over his shoulder as if making sure that some teacher hadn't followed them or something like that. "Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

Atemu smiled and grasped one of Yugi's hands, holding it in his own. "Don't worry too much; I already went to see if any of our other classes will be assigning homework. The only thing you have to worry about is an essay about poetry in English."

The smaller boyfriend nodded. "Alright, but if I get into trouble, you'll be sorry."

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

Yugi smiled a wicked smile. "I'll dump you and leave you for Anzu." He chuckled as he watched the other shiver, pulling out his wallet.

"Let's get out of here," Atemu said quite shaken at the playful threat as he paid for the food before they both walked out of the restaurant.

The next couple hours consisted of a tour that Atemu had promised. Yugi laughed every time the model made a joke of a store or company, or started to become an actor and say something overly serious about something.

Throughout the tour his boyfriend was giving, Yugi did however notice a look unfamiliar in Atemu's bright crimson eyes, and he couldn't quite place what it was. To Yugi, it somehow symbolized bad news, but he brushed it off every time Atemu's happy looking face got close to his or every time he was pulled closer to the other.

"Is that the entrance to the park Atemu?" Yugi pointed ahead, seeing a rather large sign and hundreds of colorful flowers in front of it.

"Sure is. Want to take a walk my dear Yugi?" Atemu asked with an obvious British accent, and Yugi was suddenly reminded of some movies where people with the same accent always seemed to get their way into a park of some sort. "We could have a spot of tea."

Yugi laughed as he took the other's hand in his, picking up his pace towards the park just ahead. The couple was soon on a paved pathway that went in between many trees.

"So," Yugi started as he leaned on Atemu a little as they walked. "How's life?" Okay, so he couldn't think of a topic, so what?

Atemu smiled as he let a soft chuckle breeze out of his nose. "Its fine, I'm finally with you and I've gotten some much needed sleep."

"That's good," Yugi replied as he let his eyes droop a little at the serene peace they were suddenly engulfed in. He could no longer hear the beeping of car horns and click-claps of people's shoes on the hard pavement. Looking ahead, his brain registered water. "I didn't know that there was a pond here."

Atemu squeezed the hand in his. "There isn't, that's a river."

"Then I didn't know there was a river here either."

The model nodded as he unconsciously pulled Yugi closer as if something was going to jump out and take the teen. "Most people over look it. It's quite small for a river. It's more like a creek I must say."

Amethyst eyes brightened. "Can we go?"

As a reply, Yugi was given a chaste kiss before nearly being hauled forward so they'd get there quicker. In no time at all, the two were at the river, and Yugi raised an elegant brow. "Yeah, this should be called a creek, not a river."

"Told you."

"Hey, it's not like I didn't believe you!"

"Well maybe I like saying that."

Yugi pouted, but the pout quickly turned into a smile as he giggled. "S-s-stop!" he laughed as Atemu tickled his sides, sending him to the leaf littered ground in no time. "A-Atemu-u!"

Atemu however had no intention to stop his playful torment as he mercilessly ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's sides and over his collar bone where he knew Yugi was extra ticklish. He barely noticed small hands reach up and guide themselves to the sides of his head.

In an instant, Atemu felt his lips crushing against Yugi's in a heated kiss, and he unconsciously let his hands stop what they were doing and instead find their way under his look-a-like's shirt, caressing the skin he found.

Yugi mentally smirked as his plan worked to make Atemu stop his tickling torture, but the evil thoughts quickly subsided and he moaned into the kiss they were currently sharing as he felt skilled hands run over his skin.

Atemu broke apart their kiss to suck in some air greedily, but didn't stop there. He kissed his way down Yugi's jaw and once he found himself at the juncture where Yugi's shoulder and neck met, he lightly bit down and gently sucked, loving the sounds Yugi emitted from his action. And he felt a tinge of something flutter in his stomach as his boyfriend pressed up against him.

"Atemu..." Yugi breathed in a hazy pleasure, loving what his lover was doing, his eyes drifting off to the side. "Atemu..."

The model said nothing as he was absorbed in what he was doing as he kissed his way back up Yugi's neck and jaw, leaving no amount of skin untouched before engulfing Yugi's lips in his own as he kindly asked for entrance, Yugi hesitantly complying.

Yugi snaked his hands into Atemu's sun drenched hair, pulling him closer and forgetting what he was last thinking that made him somewhat concerned. Sadly, the need for air grew all too fast this time and Atemu pulled back panting, dropping by Yugi's side, hearing some leaves crunch underneath him.

The model contently listened to his and Yugi's harsh pants as they both tried to suck in oxygen. "Atemu..." he faintly heard Yugi speak. "Atemu..."

"Yes Yugi?" Atemu answered as he rolled onto his side, only to have his eye widen and his mind to clear as he finally registered why Yugi's tone sounded so weird to him.

Sitting up straight and wiping the small amount of dirt off from his school uniform, he looked at the little girl who was standing in the small clearing before them. "Uh...hello little girl..." he started, waving sheepishly.

The girl with blonde pigtails just stared at them, wondering what it was she just saw.

"Uh..." Atemu drawled, a stupid idea popping into his mind as he started to make circle motions with his hands. "This is just a figment of your over creative imagination...we're not real...you're on the playground...not at a river..." He felt Yugi roll over and bury his face into his knee.

The girl kept staring.

"Go back to your mommy little girl...I'll give you some candy..." he tried, pleased when some emotion spread over the four-year-old's face.

"Otay," the girl said in a cute voice before bouncing away to wherever she came from.

Atemu held his breath and looked down to see a small amount of what was probably a huge blush on Yugi's face. Rolling him back out, Atemu smiled down at his boyfriend. "You should've said something; something more than just my name."

Yugi just blushed even harder and said nothing as he rolled back over, going into his original position. "Just think of how that little kid will turn out in life," he mumbled.

"She won't remember a thing by tomorrow," Atemu countered, pulling Yugi up into a sitting position next to him. He let Yugi bury his face into his jacket. "It wasn't that bad Yugi," he assured, and he glanced at his wrist watch.

It was nearing five-thirty. The sun was starting to set and Atemu pulled Yugi closer, thoughts of before suddenly running through his mind. "Yugi, I need to tell you something very important."

By now, Yugi thankfully had recomposed himself and looked at his boyfriend with concern filled eyes. "What is it?"

Atemu licked his lips in anticipation. "Well, remember the other night when I told you that my parents were thinking about moving to America, and bringing me with them?" He already spotted the uneasiness float onto Yugi's features.

"Y-yeah," Yugi somewhat choked out, not wanting to look at Atemu in the eyes anymore.

"That matter has been decided," Atemu started. "We'll be moving in a month."

* * *

A/N: Ah, bubbly love turning into a tragic cliffhanger - evil laughter - Okay, so I'll probably be beaten up, but whatever, I was kinda guessing that it'd be kinda predictable this time around. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Emotions of Two

A/N: Goodness, I had no idea that many of you own deadly weapons, and most of you explained that you would use them to kill Atemu's parents and Anzu. – Snickers - Sorry, those amused me greatly. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and prepare to hate said people even more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"A month?" Yugi choked out, his eyes wider than usual. Certainly he had just heard wrong, hadn't he? Atemu did not just say that he and his parents were moving in a month.

Atemu however was biting his lip, his crimson eyes staring at his lap. Yugi swallowed and leaned his head on the model's shoulder.

"You can't move," Yugi almost whined as he held back small tears. "You can't move," he repeated, hoping that his words would somehow bring about a miracle. He leaned even further against Atemu, and let his eyes droop as slender fingers began to run through his boyfriend's hair.

"They told me a little after I was done talking to you," the model explained clearly. "On the plane ride back, they also told me that they had already located a house and bought it. Once we got back home, I already heard them starting to order some of the maids around to gather boxes so that we could start packing."

"You can't move." It was all Yugi could say. His shocked mind couldn't comprehend anything else at the moment. When a lone tear finally rolled down his smooth cheek, Yugi was able to say more. "Move in with me; run away."

Atemu shook his head. "I can't. I'm only seventeen, and other issues have been holding me back as well."

Yugi slid out of the other's embrace and turned around so that they were facing each other. "When is your next birthday? Once you're eighteen, you can move out officially."

Atemu gave the smaller a hollow look. "My seventeenth birthday was a month before we met. It's only been about two months since we've met. My birthday will have no affect until next year."

Yugi wiped the tears that were starting to build up more and more from his eyes. "Then what exactly is holding you back?" he asked, his voice watery.

At the last question, Atemu averted his eyes down to a leaf and he fiddled with it in his hand as if to distract himself. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The smaller of the two had gained back some of his composure and inched closer to his boyfriend. Taking Atemu's hand from the ground, Yugi watched as their eyes met with hesitancy. "You can tell me anything Atemu. Maybe if you tell me what's up, you can figure out a way to convince your parents to not move."

Their hands disconnected and the model sighed. "I just...I don't want to talk about that Yugi..."

Silently huffing at the unusual meekness in his boyfriend, Yugi scooted even closer and cupped Atemu's face in his small hands, giving the other a slightly stern look. "Please Atemu, you can trust me. I won't laugh and I won't leave you if you're afraid."

Defiance spread though crimson eyes for a moment and a stronger voice came through. "I'm not afraid about that..." he trailed off, sudden confidence leaving. "I just don't want to visit those memories. Besides, there wouldn't be anything that you could do to help." Slightly bright eyes narrowed downward to the leaves beneath them.

This was getting nowhere. If Atemu wouldn't spill what was troubling him so much, Yugi wouldn't be able to do anything to help the other out. He loved Atemu with all his heart, and certainly wouldn't be able to handle life without the other.

"Atemu...please don't bottle up. Just tell me, and perhaps I can help you get out of this mess...and we'll be together forever," Yugi tried, sending a pleading look to the model once the other finally looked up.

Mixed emotions showed a debate in the taller's exotic eyes, and Yugi inwardly smiled a little. He was caught off guard however when lips were forcefully pressed against his, and he was pulled closer than ever.

Pulling back, Atemu wiped the small amount of saliva that was just on the corner of Yugi's mouth off, and sighed quietly. "You have to promise that you won't tell a single soul."

Yugi smiled softly, nodding his head, signaling that he was ready to listen.

"When I was around six years old, my parents started off with putting me into catalogs for clothes that would sell each season. As I began to become favored a little too much, and people wanted me in kid commercials and such, I was about eight and I already hated it all.

"The girl models my age were all demanding my attention in their bratty moods, and they cried to my parents or their parents whenever I ignored them." Atemu paused for a moment. "I suppose I did this a little too often, and I even began to argue with my parents as they kept signing contracts and basically selling me to some person to work on modeling techniques for weeks on end.

"One day however, when I was nine or ten, my parents and I were having the usual argument about my place in the world and my mother left in tears as I probably said something offensive."

Atemu stopped as if quickly contemplating whether or not he should tell Yugi the rest of his story. With a sigh, he carried on.

"So I was left with my father in the den, and I had no clue what would happen next. My emotions were all over the place and I started to walk out of the room. The next thing I knew was that I was waking up and I was on the floor.

"My shirt was torn in many places and my stomach, back and shoulders hurt a lot. One of the older maids found me, saying that I was passed out and that bruises were all over my torso.

"A couple nights later I started to remember what exactly happened. I blacked out at the time, and my father beat me with his fists. He told me to watch my mouth and just left." Atemu cracked his knuckles in an attempt to get him out of the memories that were slowly sucking him back in. "I learned not to argue, but arguments still happened and every time they did, my father beat me, telling me to watch it and that something bad really bad would happen if I didn't.

"The worse his beatings have gotten was when I was thirteen or fourteen and he fractured a part of my spine. My parents gave the doctor a stupid excuse and I was in the hospital for two weeks, one or two of the maids or butlers visiting every once and a while."

Yugi felt his throat clench shut as he listened intently to what his boyfriend had to say. His parents had gone that far? He was beaten as a child, just for talking back at his parents? How dare they!

Anger slowly washed upon Yugi and he clenched his fists as he felt tears threaten to come and spill over.

"Did the maids and butlers know of these beatings?" Yugi asked frantically.

"Yes, they did, but I suppose that my parents paid them double or triple not to tell anyone anything," the model answered quietly.

"T-then how are you still accepted as a model? Don't you need a perfect body?" the smaller inquired sharply.

"My parents have put me into several surgeries, especially ones to repair my back to make sure it didn't look scarred."

Yugi shot up from the ground, biting his lip in quick thought. "Forget your parents Atemu! You shouldn't put up with this!" He started to ramble, and Atemu stood up as well.

Pulling his boyfriend in a loving embrace, the model silenced Yugi with a soft kiss, his method working properly. "I told you that there was nothing you could do. Telling officials or whatever wouldn't make a difference. My parents would pass them a stupid excuse, apologizing for my rude outburst." He planted a kiss on the other's forehead. "We'll just have to deal with this as best as we can."

Looking up into warming eyes, Yugi snuggled closer into Atemu's strong chest, somewhere in the back of his mind wishing that the subject had never been brought up.

Silence hung in the air for a while, the only sounds coming from the small creek beside them and a few shouts of glee from passing children.

Creating space between them, Atemu slung an arm around Yugi's trim waist. "Walk you home?" he asked as cheerily as he could, hoping to lighten the cold and grey mood that was quickly formed.

To his dissatisfaction, Yugi only grimly nodded. Walking out of the small clearing, the couple walked out of the park and hauled down a taxi.

* * *

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Kano, I'd love to! You've made me the happiest girl alive!"

Anzu squealed even louder, hopping around in circles at the good news she was just given. Atemu's parents had just offered her to move with them!

"This will give you and Atemu the proper opportunity to get to know each other a little more," Mrs. Kano explained with a smile full of red lipstick. "You'll be able to learn more about his job and he will hopefully learn more about what your interests are."

Bright blue eyes shined, and Anzu squealed even more, clutching her heart as if it were about to burst out her chest. "So it'll just be Atemu and me? He's not going to be able to bring that other boy?"

Atemu's parents' pleasant smiles turned into frowns at the new information spilled to them. "What 'other boy'?" Mrs. Kano asked suspiciously.

Anzu noticed the tone and inwardly smirked. So much she could say about Yugi and Atemu. Although it wasn't officially confirmed, her friend that had called her a couple weeks ago said that the two were holding hands. And her last talk with Yugi hadn't seemed that convincing to her.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asked innocently. She continued when she received unknowing gazes from the adults before her. "Well, you know how Atemu never really wants to spend time with me, right?" Another two nods. "I found out that Atemu is spending an awful lot of time with that boy that he invited over to dinner a while ago. Remember?"

The married couple seemed to think about it, trying to remember who she was implying.

"His name was Yugi...he looked _exactly_ like Atemu."

It seemed to dawn on the parents at her help. "Yes, we remember that boy. He was the one that came from that garbage of a city, Domino. He slurped his drink and kept dripping his soup everywhere. He broke one of our most precious glasses," Mrs. Kano overviewed out loud, counting her fingers as she continued to list all of Yugi's infractions.

"Do you know _what_ Atemu has been doing with this boy?" Mr. Kano questioned gruffly, his fists clenching as a scowl crossed his face in a flash. "Nothing unorthodox I hope?"

"Nothing that I have heard of, but then again, who knows..." Anzu replied, pulling her hands behind her back and batting her eyes. "But when I think about it, a friend of mine told me that she saw the two making out behind the school a couple weeks ago." She inwardly smiled as she carefully watched Atemu's parents' faces switch through emotions.

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Kano smiled overly sweetly and placed a manicured hand on the teen's slender shoulder. "Thank you Anzu, but I think you better leave, we have some paperwork to attend to."

Knowing that her lies had worked, Anzu smiled before turning and heading for the front door.

Once she got outside however, she was met face to face with her boyfriend, whose face looked exhausted and worried. Paying no heed though, she swung her arms around his neck and attacked him with kisses.

"Where were you all afternoon sweetie?" she half demanded as she felt Atemu push back against her affection. "Out with Yugi again?" Her eyes brightened as she felt Atemu tense up for half a second and didn't waver as his crimson eyes fixed on hers, anger evident in them.

"At the agency. Yugi had homework. I haven't seen him since second period today," Atemu answered low in his throat, and Anzu could've sworn that she heard tears in his voice. But since she could care less about that, she continued to hang onto Atemu's neck, drowning him in kisses of all kinds.

She was surprised for a moment when the model just stood there, but quickly passed it off, thinking that Atemu had finally gained the same feelings for her as she had for him.

That was until she felt her butt hit the stone pathway unexpectedly.

"Atemu! You can't do that to me!" she shouted enraged, sitting there hoping that her screams would soften the other up to help her back up to her feet.

The tri-color haired model yet again just stood there, his back turned to his girlfriend, staring at the door in front of him. "Leave me alone Anzu," he nearly growled out, his voice cold. "I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say. I care for none of it and yet your overly stupid brain thinks I do. Just...leave."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she sat there, her feelings hurt as Atemu talked cruelly to her. Standing up, she stamped her foot and stomped back over to her boyfriend, twisting him around so that he could see his face. She gasped.

Tear tracks were everywhere, staining his flawlessly perfect skin.

Shock however was quickly replaced back with anger and blue eyes narrowed. "You can't talk to me like that Atemu! I'm your girlfriend, and not that stupid Yugi-person. You should be honored to have me, and if you don't like it, tough. Your parents just invited me to move with you guys to America, and I intend to take up that offer." As if to justify her statement, she slapped the other in a fit of anger, fresh tears splattering over her hand.

Pulling out her cell phone from her purse, she dialed a number and within five minutes, one of her friends pulled up and they sped away from the Kano residence.

He hadn't intended to let Anzu see his tears. When she mentioned Yugi...he just lost it. Her tone pierced him deeply, and he was reminded of Yugi's upset face from earlier. And now to make matters worse, Anzu had just claimed that she was moving with them.

Wiping his tears, he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door and stepped inside. His gaze immediately landed on the large staircase and he started to climb, hoping that he'd get to the shower with no stops.

His unspoken request however was bombed the moment he passed his parent's room and his mother stepped out as if on cue. A creepy smile was plastered to her face and papers and folders were in her hands.

"Hello Atemu how was your day?" she asked kindly as she purposefully got in his way.

"Fine."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No."

"Nothing you want to talk about?"

"When did you ever care about my day?" Atemu half snapped, pissed when his mother kept smiling, unfazed by his small outburst.

"I just want to know how your day was Atemu, no need to get all angry at me," his mother countered surprisingly kind mannered.

"I passed a test. That was my day."

"What test?"

"Trigonometry."

"Do you like trigonometry?"

Atemu clenched his teeth and held back the urge to scream all obscenities at his parent. "What is wrong with you? Yesterday you were screaming at me for sleeping too much, and now you want to know whether or not I like math? What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Yet again – to Atemu's irritation – his mother wasn't fazed and shifted the papers in her hands.

With a small laugh, she leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her son's cheek, a small amount of lipstick left on his cheek. "Please don't back away Atemu. I care about you."

With narrowed eyes, Atemu pushed pass his mother, muttering to himself,

"Yeah right."

* * *

"Yugi, could you please get that tripod for me?"

Yugi trudged over to the corner of the basement gathering up the wanted item, quickly handing it to his frantic Aunt.

"Thanks hun," she thanked, snapping her camera on tight.

Sitting in an open chair, Yugi set his chin in his hands. "Who's coming over today?" he wondered aloud, receiving an answer in a millisecond.

"Duke's coming over today. I have to get a couple pictures of him in those pants and that vest," Mai pointed out as she adjusted the settings on her camera, beeping sounds signaling that it had come to life. "What do we have here...?" She looked around her basement, finding her nephew slumped in one of the chairs. "Yugi?"

Lifting his head as his name was called out, Yugi walked over to his Aunt, a blush spreading over his face as he looked at the screen of the camera that was in the blonde's hands.

"I...uh..." he stuttered, unable to speak as his Aunt scrolled through the photos.

The day that he and Atemu had gone off to the agency for the afternoon, once they left the ice cream parlor, Atemu had given the camera he had saved to Yugi. He explained that he didn't want his parents accidentally finding it.

Yugi was sure that he had left it in his room...unless...

He should've never shown those to Ryou. He should've never given his friend a tour of the house. He should've known that they'd get distracted while in the basement, making Ryou leave it down there while they occupied themselves with something else.

"When were these taken...?" his Aunt asked quietly, a tone of playful teasing easing ever so slowly into her voice, and Yugi knew immediately that he shouldn't feel embarrassed after all. "I had a feeling that you and my model had something going on." A playful smirk crossed on her lips and she handed the camera to her nephew, who nearly dropped it in surprise.

"So you...you don't...?"

A sincere smile and warm violet eyes were shot at him. "Don't worry hun; I've probably been dating since I was half your age. Don't sweat it. If you really like him, then that's not a problem for me." She gave him a small hug in reassurance. "Besides, I know Atemu, and I know that he wouldn't be the type of guy that would do anything to hurt you."

Taking a firmer grip on the expensive camera, Yugi smiled. "Thanks Aunt Mai." Turning on his heel, and rushed up the basement's stairs.

Flopping down on the patterned couch with the camera still in his hands, Yugi scrolled through the photos, a blush creeping ever so slowly across his face.

The first three or four were of him in that ridiculously tight outfit, posing like he was a model himself. The rest contained him and Atemu either posing or drawing out funny faces. Yugi felt his eyes start to water.

He scrolled a couple pictures forward, and let it set on one picture in particular. He was in Atemu's arms just like they had been married, his arms wrapped around the other's neck just to make sure he was secure.

A smile was on his face, and his eyes were closed in glee as the picture showed Atemu's head bent forward a little so that he could kiss his cheek lovingly, evidence of a smirk on his lips.

Yugi remembered that there had been a small five minute make-out session most likely after this picture or the next and he smiled at the memory.

Before he had moved to Tokyo with his Aunt Mai, Yugi had been a depressed mess over his Grandfather's sudden death. He had been like that for weeks. His friends back in Domino had tried to cheer him up as much as possible, but nothing would change.

He had originally thought that Tokyo would make his situation even worse, but after that awkward meeting with the model, his world had been flipped upside down.

Yugi had never imagined to have a boyfriend, or to be swept off his feet wherever Atemu took him. Yugi felt happy for the first time in weeks after he hooked up with the other, and now, Atemu was being taken away from him.

Wiping away the tears that threatened to drip down, Yugi turned off the technological device and set it on the coffee table, leaning back into the couch.

He sat there thinking for a good ten minutes before the door bell rang and he sprung up to answer it. "Hello Otogi," he greeted as cheerily as he could.

"Hey Yugi," the raven haired model replied as the door was shut behind him. "Downstairs?"

Yugi nodded, getting out of Otogi's way. Once he heard his Aunt's voice complain about the time and Otogi retort something back, Yugi travelled upstairs with the almost forgotten camera on the coffee table to sketch some things out on his sketch book.

* * *

"Atemu, is everything alright?" Yugi asked carefully as he pulled his desk up next to the other's once their English teacher announced that they could have the rest of class to themselves.

Of course Yugi knew that everything wasn't alright, but Atemu seemed overly tense today.

The model rubbed his eye, and let out a soft sigh. "My parents have been pissing me off too much lately. They're acting all nice and indulge me in odd things."

"Like what?" Yugi wanted to know.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Like wanting to know how my day was, if I feel sick, and if something's bothering me. My father's been driving me to school everyday, which is weird since they've started making me walk."

Small brows furrowed together. "That does seem weird. It sounds like they're up to something."

Atemu nodded in agreement. Leaning back against his desk he replied, "That's what I'm afraid of. They've acted like this once or twice before, and the outcome has never been pleasant. I wonder if Anzu has anything to do with it."

Yugi knew that Anzu wasn't the nicest person, but how did Atemu get the idea that Anzu had done something. "Why Anzu?"

"Oh, haven't I told you?" Atemu asked a little surprised. "The other day after I dropped you off at your house, right before I could even manage to get into mine, she told me that my parents offered her to move with us."

Wide eyes stared at him, and then retreated back down to his clasped hands. "Oh," was all he could mutter.

The model smiled quickly and his frown returned. "I know, right? It's just the way she said it made me feel uneasy; as if she told my parents something else."

Yugi pressed his lips together and snuck his left hand under their desks to grasp Atemu's right one. "How about we stop brooding on that for now and make the rest of the month the best it can be?"

The bell rang and Atemu squeezed back tightly, silently agreeing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I took the drama from the llama and put a good majority of it in this chapter. I don't really want to turn this fic into a drama fest, so that's why there wasn't much happening this time. - Sorry to all - Anyway, hope you enjoyed anyway and please review!


	10. Rebel

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Atemu's moving? To America of all places..." Mai expounded as she stopped putting away her equipment. She turned to the bearer of bad news who was smiling sheepishly. "When was this decided?"

"Y-yeah, he is," Yugi started nervously, trying to loosen up a little. Waving his arms back and forth he continued, "His parents declared it about a month ago."

His Aunt seemed surprised yet again. "A month? It took me nearly a year to move out of an apartment...jeez." She zipped what she was holding up. "I'd at least expect him to tell me by now."

Yugi nodded, trying to send off positive rays as much as possible. He really didn't want his Aunt to become overly upset knowing that he was slipping ever so slightly into a hole of despair.

Mai sighed, obviously becoming distressed with the sudden news of loosing one of her better models. After she was done placing everything that was out where it belonged, she glanced lightly at her silent nephew.

From their talk the other day, Mai figured out how much Yugi loved and cared for Atemu. Smiling softly, she approached the smaller and kneeled down, placing manicured hands upon slightly shaking shoulders.

"Are you okay hun? You seem a little off. Does this have anything to do with Atemu moving?" she questioned gently.

Yugi seemed to snap out of whatever he was deeply contemplating and shook his head. "N-no," he lied, not wanting to worry the other. "I'll be able to call and every now and then Atemu will be able to visit. I'll be fine." To assure the last of his guardians, he enveloped the other in a quick but tight hug with a firm smile.

Mai returned the loving hug and let Yugi pull back. Hands still on the teen's shoulders, she intently studied his features, knowing that the smile on Yugi's face was half fake and that sadness was evident in his amethyst eyes.

"Although I don't probably say this enough Yugi, I just want you to know that I love you and if you ever need anything while Atemu is gone, I'll be there and listen to what you have to say. I promise." The Aunt stood up from the ground and let her hands slip to her sides.

Amethyst eyes shined a little, and a thanking smile graced the smaller's features. "Thanks," Yugi slowly stated before he dashed up the stairs.

Mai watched as the teen bounded up the stairs and sighed, pulling out her cell phone.

"I hope he won't be too affected by all this." She started to dial the modeling agency's number, already knowing for a fact that nobody had told them about Atemu's soon to be departure.

* * *

"So, how much do you have packed already?"

Atemu shot a playful glare at his look-a-like, and then rolled his eyes. "I'm actually thinking about not packing at all. Maybe I'll rebel against my parent's wishes."

Yugi smiled a little, squeezing his boyfriend's hand harder. "Although I said that you should just run away and live with me before, I must say that you shouldn't do that Atemu," he commented seriously.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Yugi exclaimed, glaring at the other. "I've just been thinking, that's all. Maybe you should move to America, stay well behaved and when you turn eighteen, come back to Japan."

Atemu pursed his lips in a small pout. "But I can't wait that long Yugi!" he whined and Yugi playfully punched him to stop. "Please don't turn into one of my parents."

As if to reassure the other, Yugi stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on the other's lips. Pulling back with a look of seriousness in his eyes, he said, "Don't even think of that happening. I just don't want anymore of your parents' or Anzu's crap being shoved on your shoulders.

"Besides, if you don't pack or run away anyway, I'm sure that your parents will be able to find you in no time at all. You'd probably be put under house arrest then!"

With loving understanding, the model nodded and returned the kiss. Breaking apart, he sighed with a reluctant smile on his lips. "Fine, just as long as you visit me."

Silence engulfed the two as they casually walked down the street, backpacks on their shoulders as the school day just ended. Neither one of them had the faintest idea of what to do, but both had decided to make the month last.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Yugi suggested.

Atemu shook his head, "No, I overheard Anzu going there with her friends today. Apparently they've heard about the new DDR that was installed just last week."

Pulling on his bag's strap tighter on his shoulder Yugi looked around. "How about...oh I don't know the city! You think of something Atemu."

Smiling at Yugi's lack of knowledge about the city, Atemu pulled the other closer. "We could always go back to my place; my parents said that they weren't going to be there for a couple days. Something about paperwork or something."

Yugi bit his lip, contemplating on the suggestion. "Okay," he said quietly, watching as Atemu pulled out his cell phone.

In less than ten minutes, one of the numerous drivers the Kano family had pulled up in a limo. Yugi rolled his eyes as he slid into the luxurious vehicle, Atemu right behind him.

"Where will it be, Mr. Kano?" the driver in the front asked politely.

"Back to the house," the model simply answered, watching as the driver rolled up a screen that separated the small group of three.

Yugi gave Atemu a confused look as to why a screen had to be put up.

"Mother insists that it creates absolute privacy and ordered all drivers to do that after given a location," the taller explained. "None of the drivers are really bothered by it anyway; my parents argue or shout half the time they're in here anyway."

Yugi nodded and sat back into the leather interior, smiling when Atemu's arm snaked around his shoulder and he crossed his legs, looking at the scenery pass by.

In no time at all, they had arrived at the model's mansion of a home and Atemu told the driver to take the rest of the day off. With a confused look, the driver simply nodded before a smile of relief took up the space of his face and he drove off excitedly.

Taking out his keys, Atemu unlocked the wooden door and let Yugi inside. He noticed that the other seemed overly tense. "Yugi? Is something wrong?"

Yugi looked both ways like he knew something wasn't safe. "A-are you sure your parents aren't here?" he asked timidly, feeling edgy all over. He glanced around the room a second time just to make sure the crazy parents weren't about to jump out of nowhere.

Letting his backpack droop down his shoulders, Atemu smiled lazily. "I'm sure Yugi. I would've never suggested we come here if I knew that they'd be here."

The smaller shifted on his feet. "I don't know..." he trailed off.

Frowning, the model pulled up the straps on his bag onto his shoulders and walked over to the other. Grabbing his boyfriend's hand in his, he whispered, "Let's go upstairs, I have some video games and such."

The boy beside him seemed to immediately shine at the suggestion. He hadn't played a game of any sort in such a long time. "Let's go!"

Chuckling, Atemu dashed up the stairs after his lover, surprised to see Yugi know the directions to his room. Slamming the door behind him, the model threw his bag into the nearest corner and shrugged off his shoes, quickly joining Yugi who was already shuffling through his closet of games.

"How the hell did you know where those were? I never showed you those," he commented astonished.

Yugi turned around, all worry forgotten and replaced with happiness. "Yes, you've never shown me, but you've _told _me before." He stuck his tongue out at the taller and turned around to hide his blush.

"I didn't know that a simple word such as 'game' could make you so happy until now Yugi," the model said as he sat himself down on his bed, watching as Yugi kept going through the numerous games he had.

"That's my Grandfather's fault."

Raising an elegant brow, Atemu questioned, "Why?"

Yugi's tone seemed to drop a little, but nonetheless, he kept searching. "My Grandfather owned a Game Shop. I lived with him since I was about two or three, when my parents died in a car crash. So over the years he showed me all types of games, each one making me happy because I was able to figure each one out and master it in a way." Finding no games that interested him at the moment, the teen closed the closet doors and trotted over to his bag.

Atemu nodded, watching his boyfriend's movements carefully. Yugi pulled a small metal container from the green colored bag and the model's brows furrowed in confusion. "What's that?" he asked, not sure what the other was holding.

"My duel monsters deck, what else?" Yugi replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as he settled next to the taller. "I bring it nearly everywhere I go."

The smaller unlocked the container and pulled out a deck of black, yellow and brownish-red colored cards. However, when he turned the deck over, the card showed a monster that looked like a queen in armor.

"Duel monsters? I've never heard of such a game," Atemu said shortly and became even more confused when a shocked expression came on the other's face. "What?"

"You've never heard of duel monsters?" Yugi nearly shouted. "Where have you been your whole life?" He paused and blushed, realizing why Atemu would've never heard of the game. "Sorry," he muttered softly.

"No, no," Atemu assured. "Either I'm just too oblivious to that kind of stuff, or it's just not that popular of a game in Tokyo. How about you explain it to me. Maybe we can play a game."

Yugi pushed down his blush, smiling gently. "Okay then..." He then proceeded to explain the game in full detail to the other, pausing to show Atemu the different monsters he had in his deck.

"I guess I played it so often that I started carrying my deck around. It's sort of a hobby for me, but since I don't know anyone here that plays it, I only carry it around every now and then," Yugi continued. "Seemingly everyone in Domino played the game. Want to play?" he asked with bright eyes. "We'll just split my deck and play that way."

Atemu nodded eager to play this new game. "Have you ever lost before?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to suck."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're n-"

Yugi smiled into the forceful kiss and watched as Atemu pulled back, and he instantly knew that Atemu was going to say what he wanted to say no matter what.

"You're going to win and I'm going to lose, got that?" the model asked determinedly.

Yugi simply chuckled with a nod as he shuffled his deck before cutting it in half. "Game start."

Many strategies, curses, kisses and smirks later, Yugi flipped a face down card over and smiled triumphantly. "You're life points just hit zero Atemu, I win."

"Told you that I suck," Atemu pouted, gathering up the cards he had just used and giving them to his boyfriend.

"You don't suck Atemu," Yugi tried with a small smile. "I almost thought that you were going to win at one point. Are you sure you've never played before?"

"I'm as sure as pie," Atemu countered while leaning back, loving the slightly confused look on Yugi's face.

Knowing that they'd be bored now and would be asking each other what to do, Atemu watched predatorily as Yugi walked over to his bag to put his deck away and he started after him.

Standing behind his boyfriend, Atemu expertly weaved his arms around the smaller, loving the knowing gasp from the other as he drew Yugi into his chest.

He leaned his head so that his lips were hovering over the smaller's shoulder and right next to Yugi's delicate ear. "I love you," he whispered lovingly, obvious lust in his voice.

Sudden warmth spread through Yugi's body and he shivered as he felt Atemu's hot breath tickle his ear and neck. "Love you too," he answered just as quietly and lovingly back.

He didn't know what to expect next, but Yugi let out a soft moan as he felt the model's tongue dart out to circle the outer shell of his ear and work its way down his neck and eventually into an awkward yet a turn on kiss.

Swirling around in Atemu's arms, Yugi felt his feet hit his bag and his upper back hit the wall behind him, their kiss starting to become heated faster and faster. He felt Atemu's tongue pass through his lips and hit his teeth, and he instantly opened up for the other, loving the feeling of their tongues playfully battling.

Moaning as his head started to swim, Yugi barely registered the bag behind his heels being pushed away by the model's feet and start to slide down as Atemu dove his hands under his shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Atemu smiled down at his lover who was sitting on the floor. He noted that Yugi's legs were spread apart but bent up slightly and that he was sitting between said limbs. Yugi's face was flushed as always when they made out, but a large blush was spreading across his cheeks at a rapid pace.

Leaning back down, Atemu nipped gently at the other's opposite ear from which he started at originally, making a trail down to his soft and vulnerable neck. His hands yet again slipped under Yugi's shirt to play with erect nipples.

Yugi arched against Atemu's actions, wanting to feel more. With shaky hands, his found the edges of the model's perfectly chiseled jaw and without thinking, smashed their lips together, not noticing the other picking him up.

He was laid on a cushy surface and once his head met with a pillow, Yugi realized that he was on Atemu's large bed, the other hovering over him, pulling his shoes off and tossing them to a random corner.

"Yugi," Atemu whispered huskily, pressing him down gently into the comforter. He captured his lips again before saying, "I love you..."

With half lidded eyes, Yugi smiled back lazily. "I love you too..." he repeated.

* * *

Mrs. Kano growled in her throat as she stormed through the front door, her husband following suit.

Their realtor had the nerve to scam them! Them of all people! People such as them with such a high status and wealth should not be treated as such.

The couple had left two days ago to meet with the American realtor, only to be told that the house they were looking at was of the highest quality. It turned out that the plumbing systems and the electrical wires in the house were all off and unfixable. The nerve!

Thankfully though the couple had found an even better home to buy that was in the same area they wanted to live in. They were told however that they'd have to meet their realtor in a couple days. Deciding that they did not wish to stay in the city longer than needed, the couple came back two days earlier than scheduled.

Throwing their coats to the nearest butler, the two headed up the stairs with their suitcases and loads of paperwork in hand.

As her husband entered the master bathroom in their respective room, Mrs. Kano slammed down all of the paperwork onto the high quality desk that was in the corner. She was about to kick off her heels when she heard something from across the hall.

Curiosity getting the better of her, her crimson eyes narrowed as she hustled out of the room and over to Atemu's door. Listening carefully, she heard the same unrecognizable noise and became somewhat angry. "Atemu!"

Inside the room however, the two boys stopped their ministration the second they heard Atemu's name be called out. The mood quickly drowned and Atemu shoved his boyfriend off the bed and onto the floor, silently motioning for him to hide in the closet.

Yugi nodded quickly as he silently hid in the closet across the room. Atemu desperately tried to pull on his shirt along with pushing Yugi's own shirt and bag under his bed, all the while calling out, "Just a sec!"

He wasn't given a second and he jumped nearly three feet up as his door banged open, revealing his distressed and enraged mother, his father seen coming up behind her.

"What the heck are all of these odd noises Atemu?" his mother demanded harshly, letting herself in. "Is someone else here?"

The model straightened up and patted down his clothe hurriedly. "N-no, there isn't anyone here except me," he started. "I was just cleaning up; I think I pulled a muscle or something lifting a box."

His parents didn't seem convinced and the only female in the room growled. "I don't think you're telling us the truth Atemu." She started to walk around the area, checking all sorts of things such as the bathroom and wardrobe.

Atemu turned to his father but quickly looked away as he was met by a hard glare he knew all too well. Biting his lip in nervousness as his mother kept searching, Atemu clenched and unclenched his sweaty hands. "I swear that nobody else is here mother...you're just exhausted."

Thoughts of why his parents were home in the first place entered the teen's mind. They weren't supposed to be back for another two days. Something obviously disrupted that and apparently, they were upset about something too.

He was snapped back to reality when he spotted his mother nearing his closet which held his boyfriend inside. "Don't open those doors!" he tried. "I just stacked a bunch of things in there and they might fall out!" He started to walk over to where she was to stop her.

Twisting around at her son's voice, Mrs. Kano glared daggers at Atemu. "I don't believe a word you say Atemu. There is someone in this room and I'm going to find out who it is you're hiding."

What was said was said and Atemu didn't want to start a huge argument. He sensed his father come up behind them, ready to take action if needed.

Smirking triumphantly inside, Mrs. Kano grabbed the knobs of the closet doors and opened them without second thought. What she saw was unexpected, but then again, expected.

In Atemu's closet was that boy Anzu had warned them about a couple days before. Large, worried amethyst eyes stared up at her. His shirt was gone and his tri-colored hair was astray. As she looked further, she noticed a trail of bit marks down the teen's neck.

Mrs. Kano fainted.

"Rana!" Atemu's father cried out as he watched his wife fall. Not even bothering with the women at the moment knowing that this happened ever so often, he glared at the shirtless boy in the closet. "Atemu..." he growled deeply, anger starting to bubble up as he realized that his son and this...boy...were together.

Atemu paid no heed to his father's venomous sounding words, but rather he stepped over his fallen mother, grabbed Yugi by the wrist and whispered for him to get his shirt, bag and shoes from under his bed and head back home.

Yugi nodded obediently and did as told, pulling everything on once he was in the hallway. However, he stayed in the hallway just by the staircase to make sure Atemu would be okay in the long run.

Back inside Atemu's room however, the model glared back at his enraged father. His father was the first to speak.

"How could you do this to your mother and me?" he asked dangerously. "How could you choose a _boy_ over Anzu? You disgust both me and your mother!" He pointed to his still unconscious wife. "Look what you did to her!"

Atemu stepped back as his father advanced a step or two. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore. You are not allowed to see, call, write, or even look at him. You will stay with Anzu as planned and the both of you will be moving to America with us," his father spat.

How could his father say such a thing? Atemu wondered as his own anger began to surface. To hell with what his parents, or rather what father did to him in the past. Balling his hands into fists, the model gave his father a determined and courageous glare.

"Look, you've been controlling my life since I was just a kid. You've put me into a job that I really don't enjoy and you've hooked me up with a girl who won't ever shut her yap," Atemu snapped dangerously. "I've put up with both of your cruel words and beatings. But to tell me that I can't have a relationship with someone I love and care for?"

"Atemu, don't you dare start this..." his father warned, coming closer.

"No! I didn't start this, you two did," Atemu spat back, taking notice that his father's hands were transformed into fists. "You can't control every aspect of my life. That's why I'm breaking up with Anzu and not moving to America!"

"You're going to stay with Anzu and you're going to move to America," his father said, grabbing his son's right shoulder and backed him up.

Atemu shrugged off his father's hand. "No, I'm not," he stated sternly.

Anger at that moment reached breaking point and Mr. Kano had had enough. His son dared to speak his mind and tell them both off. Shoving Atemu back against the closet doors, his drew back his fist.

The next thing the father knew was that his jaw was throbbing painfully and that he had staggered back a couple steps. He held his jaw in his hands, and looked up to see a defiant look in his son's eyes. "Atemu...get back here! Now!"

Once again Atemu didn't listen to his parents and ran out of the room, a feeling of relief and victory washing through him, almost clouding his senses it was so strong. He ran through the hall and dashed down the stairs to only skid on the hardwood floor and bash right into his boyfriend.

"Yugi?" he questioned confused. "I told you to get out of here, my father's going to be turning this house upside down in a couple seconds and I don't know what he'll do to you if he finds you!"

Yugi was silent for a moment before asking, "Did you really mean all of that?"

The model stared at his boyfriend for a moment, his words relaxing him. Then smiling softly, he put a hand against Yugi's right cheek, caressing the soft skin there. "Of course I did...I meant every word." He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's.

Pulling back, he took Yugi's hand in his and grabbed some spare shoes at the door and his car keys. "I'll bring you home for now. I need to get out of here for a while."

"Stay with me," Yugi suggested, a pleading look in his eyes.

Atemu shook his head. "That would be the first place my parents would look for me. They have your Aunt's number and address; I'll stay at Otogi's place, my parents don't know that he exists."

Sadness faintly spread over the smaller's face, but he knew why Atemu wouldn't want to be with him at the moment. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter ten for ya. I can only imagine what most of you are thinking now about Atemu and his parents...hehe. I finally granted your wishes. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please read and review!


	11. Trashing Decisions

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Are you sure about this Atemu? I mean, you can't live in my apartment forever," Otogi stated as he proceeded to roll his eyes at his friend.

Atemu, who was peeking out the window to make sure his parents weren't near, turned around, a sheepish smile on his face. "I know Otogi," he started with a sigh. "It's just that if my parents catch me, I have no idea what they'll do."

The black-haired model raised a brow. "What do you mean 'you don't know what they'll do'? You just ran away...right?" He gave his friend a small glare and immediately knew the other was hiding something. "What did you do?"

Closing the curtains, Atemu flopped down on the couch. "I...lost my temper and ended up slugging my father in the jaw," he said hurriedly.

Otogi rolled his eyes for the second time that day and sat next to his fellow model. "Okay, I can understand why you're so shaky now dude, but couldn't you just face your parents?"

Nervous crimson eyes met his emerald ones. "I wish I could." He ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. "I'm not worried really about what they'll do to me to tell you the truth..."

Otogi spun his head in small circles, wanting Atemu to stop stalling and spit it out. "Then what are you afraid of then?" He quickly noted that Atemu seemed much more distressed and upset than ever. Taking a wild guess, he asked, "Is this about Yugi?" He had known for a couple weeks now that the two had something for each other; Atemu just had yet to tell him.

The other gave him an incredulous look, but quickly turned away with a sigh. "How did you know...?" Atemu muttered softly. Otogi was confused. Was that relationship supposed to stay secret?

Putting his hands on his knees and leaning forward a little, he stated, "I kinda just figured it out for myself, it's not spreading or anything."

That seemed to reassure Atemu for the time being, for the other leaned back slightly. "My parents caught us yesterday; I knew that they would find out sooner or later."

"But why wouldn't your parent's let you date Yugi? He's nice enough," Otogi asked.

Atemu ran a hand through his hair, his eye brows rising into his hairline. "Well, for one, I'm already dating Anzu. And second, I don't think my parents really understand that I hate Anzu's guts and love Yugi instead."

Otogi nodded, understanding. "Well, that explains a lot. But seriously, you can't stay here the rest of your life Atemu, best friends doesn't quite cut it here."

"I know," Atemu sighed, crimson eyes clouded with frustration. "But for the moment you're the only person my parents don't know exist. Just give me a few days to sort things out."

"Alright Atemu," the black-haired model said as he stood up from the couch, rubbing his temples in hope of soothing a headache.

"Thanks Otogi," he heard just before he exited the room in search of something to drink.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find his car?" Mrs. Kano screeched as she slammed her purse down onto the glass table. "Where are we supposed to get a lead now if your lazy ass can't even find his car?"

The lanky head butler quivered inside, finding his employers rather frightening at the moment. "I'm sorry ma'am, but he must've taken off the locater on the back bumper; he doesn't want to be found," he tried to reason as calmly as possible.

The women's rage didn't simmer down in the least however. "Well of course he doesn't want to be found you imbecile! That's why we need to find him!"

The man took a cautious step back when Mr. Kano turned to him, showing off his well bruised jaw. "Look, we don't want the police involved this time around; so we're solely depending on you. If our son isn't here within the next forty-eight hours, you'll be jobless."

The butler gulped silently, nerves in his belly going haywire as Mr. Kano gave him a threatening look. "Y-yes sir," he stuttered, bowing slightly before scurrying off.

Mrs. Kano all but growled as she watched the lanky man run away. Atemu had been missing for nearly a day and a half now, and they weren't anywhere near his trail. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she stiffened when two familiar hands rested on her shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood dear," she said between gritted teeth, and her husband immediately backed off. "I can't believe the staff that we hired."

Mr. Kano nodded in agreement. "Right. But don't worry Rana, we'll find Atemu, and he'll be punished accordingly. If it'll make you feel any better, I've finished all of the paperwork for the new house; once we locate Atemu, we can move immediately."

That statement seemed to lift his wife's mood considerably.

* * *

Yugi looked at the slip of paper in his hand and stared back up at the apartment ahead. Atemu had called about four hours ago, claiming that they had to see each other again. Yugi was quickly given Otogi's address, the smaller just barely able to catch it all his boyfriend was talking so fast.

"I hope this is the right place," Yugi muttered to himself as he stepped up to the front door, taking a quick glance at the paper again. He rang the doorbell, and silence met him first.

He was about to ring it again, but the door creaked open, revealing one crimson eye, and its owner seemed to realize that it was only Yugi, for a hand shot out in a flash, grabbing Yugi's covered wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him, at least three locks on its heels.

Yugi blinked at the odd behavior his boyfriend was displaying and was about to question it before his lips were crushingly locked to Atemu's. Yugi let his eyes widen as he felt the desperate need from the other.

"Atemu, give him some air sometime soon," a slightly familiar voice drawled out suddenly, making Yugi jump.

Like he was scorching hot, Atemu jumped back from Yugi, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. He had almost forgotten that Otogi was here still. "Sorry," he mumbled embarrassedly.

Yugi smiled back, taking Atemu's hand in his and pecking the other on the cheek before he was pulled into the small living room portion of the apartment. "You seem skittish," he observed, smile still in place.

"Who wouldn't be if they knew their parents were sending out a crazy search party for them?" Otogi voiced before the tri-color haired model could, Atemu in return sending the other a glare.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Atemu hissed over his shoulder at a smirking Otogi.

"Not until four; another half hour," the green-eyed model replied.

"Of course," Atemu sighed grudgingly.

Yugi rolled his eyes at the two before taking Atemu's hands in his again, gaining the other's attention. "Is there something - other than your parents - wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Unexpectedly, the other smiled softly, his scarlet eyes glowing. Pressing Yugi's side up into the arm of the couch, Atemu said, "I missed you. I haven't seen you for days."

Yugi rolled his eyes again. Atemu could be so overdramatic sometimes. "It's only been a day and a half."

"See? That's way too long for me."

Instead of rolling his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Yugi merely smiled appreciatively and let Atemu cuddle up to him for the time being, ignoring Otogi's fake gag noises in the background.

"So what have you been doing here anyway?" Yugi asked curiously, running his hand through Atemu's silky hair, subconsciously feeling Atemu pull him down inch by inch.

"He's been sitting on that couch, eating, sleeping and every five seconds, looking out the window to make sure his devil possessed parents aren't nearby," Otogi answered for Atemu yet again. "You should've seen him the second I let him in, it was quite comical."

Yugi tilted his head, curiosity getting the better of him as he let out a soft chuckle at the explanation. "So what _did_ you do Atemu?"

This time, Atemu rolled his eyes, sending yet another unnoticeable glare at his black-haired friend. "The second he accepted my explanation, I ran in, closed all of the blinds and seriously barricaded the front door."

"With what?"

Atemu sighed, remembering how angry Otogi had gotten, but replied nonetheless. "The couch, his laptop, the television, a lamp and his hairdryer."

From behind the kitchen counter, Otogi shook his head. "I told him that he was crazy."

Atemu sat up abruptly, gazing at the other. "Not as crazy as when you tried to hook up with that girl, telling her that you bench press three hundred in two minutes."

Otogi flicked back a strand of his hair. "At least she pitied me when I nearly passed out though; I still got a date."

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you. I gotta go, probably much to your relief," Otogi announced, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his keys. "I should be back by ten if you want to know." He was out the door within ten seconds.

Yugi giggled softly, jumping a little when Atemu turned back to him sharply, an eyebrow raised delicately. "What's so funny?" he questioned seriously.

"Do you and Otogi usually quarrel like that? You seemed like such good friends at the agency a couple weeks back," Yugi said, leaning back into the couch.

Atemu scooted nearer to Yugi. "Since the day I'd met him; don't worry though, we mean none of it."

Yugi smiled snuggling closer to his still somewhat secret boyfriend. "Do you seriously plan on staking out here for the rest of your life?"

The model sighed at the new subject. "I know I shouldn't, I wouldn't want to burden Otogi forever. Probably just until I can figure things out and know that my parents won't do anything too drastic to you."

Yugi frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Just what exactly do you think your parents will do to me? They have no authority to even touch me," he inquired. "I would think that you were worrying about what'd happen to you," he added, feeling Atemu's arm curl around his waist to bring them closer.

Atemu sighed, leaning his head atop of Yugi's. "I know that they won't do anything to you," he said truthfully. "I've probably just watched too many drama/action movies that involve kidnaps. Besides, I'm always worrying over you." He snuggled into Yugi's sweet smelling hair, drawing out a gentle smile from the other.

The smaller of the two leaned into the soft touches and replied, "Well, you should start worrying more about yourself; my wellbeing is fine."

A couple minutes of silence passed, the two lovers curled up contentedly on Otogi's couch. Atemu was the first to sit up and hop off the couch.

"Want to mess up Otogi's room?" he asked with a smirk ever so slowly creeping up onto his face.

Yugi curled his toes in his shoes, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Sure." And within seconds, the duo was flying into the black-haired model's room.

* * *

Mai fussed with her hair, shouting 'I'm coming!' subconsciously as the annoying doorbell rang repeatedly. Dashing down the stairs in hopes to see her newest boyfriend waiting on the other side, she was sadly met with a somewhat familiar couple.

"Hello," she greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Ms. Valentine, right?" the stony looking man asked courteously. Mai nodded and the man continued. "Is you...nephew...Yugi home?"

"May I ask who you are?" the blonde questioned quickly, the two faces still not coming to her.

"The Kanos; Atemu's parents," the petite women answered shortly, her crimson eyes blazing wildly.

"Oh, yes, I remember now," Mai said more to herself than the couple in front of her. "I'm sorry; he left about an hour ago to see someone."

Mai realized that the two didn't seem to be the two happiest people on the planet at the moment. They were both terribly stiff, and anger radiated off of them quite clearly.

"Do you know who this someone is per chance?" Mrs. Kano asked harshly, her words coming out like acid.

The photographer let her weight settle onto one leg as she continued to stand. "Well, I believe that your son called earlier, and Yugi wrote down an address..." she started to say. "But what do you want with Yugi?" Had her nephew done something to upset Atemu's parents?

She knew very well that Yugi and Atemu had something going on, although nothing had been announced to her yet. She could definitely tell though when she talked to Yugi; especially when it was about the wild haired model.

"Atemu's been missing for about two days now, and we can't find him. Apparently he's not here," Mr. Kano explained, his fists clenching as he spoke. "That address would be most helpful."

"But why are you asking for Yugi?" Mai pressed, wanting to know what exactly was up.

Atemu's parents were silent for a couple moments, obviously trying not to speak of a certain subject. Though, the women was first to speak.

"Ms. Valentine, I don't know about you, but we certainly don't approve of a same sex relationship. We caught Atemu and your nephew together, doing some...ungodly things," Mrs. Kano explained, her words full of hatred and force.

"I don't mind at all," Mai commented quietly, not quite sure if the two caught it.

Apparently they didn't for Mrs. Kano continued, "Atemu is already dating anyway, and is not following what we tell him to do. He's overly upset about the coming up move and is resisting to what we know is good for him. We suspect that wherever your nephew is, Atemu is." She reached her hand out delicately, sending a silent glare at the photographer. "If you'd be so kind."

Violet eyes darted down to the outstretched hand, going through the women's words. She totally respected the couple's choice in relationships, but saying that Atemu and Yugi couldn't be together anymore? Mai shook her head, smiling nonetheless. "Of course, though I do not know where this address is." She headed back into the house, leaving the seemingly outraged parents waiting.

As she went into the kitchen to where she saw Yugi write down an address hours before, Mai contemplated whether or not she should give them the address.

The thought of her son becoming depressed again reached her mind and she frowned, wondering how that'd affect Yugi overall. But she didn't want to be rude to these two of all people; she could faintly remember them storming into the agency's studio, demanding that Atemu come home.

Shuddering as she remembered their tempers, Mai quickly located the slip of paper with scribbled writing and copied it down onto another piece of paper. The women did say that they thought that the move would be best for Atemu too...and she didn't want to interfere with such matters.

Placing a smile onto her lips, she hurriedly returned to the awaiting couple, holding out the paper for them to take. Mai sighed annoyed as the paper was harshly snapped out of her fingers.

"Thank you kindly, Ms. Valentine," Mrs. Kano thanked, a scary smile placing itself on her face, making her red lipstick look smudged.

"You're welcome," Mai replied, closing the door the moment the couple turned to retreat back to the limo only a couple yards away.

Once the limo was away from her property, Mai let out a breath of held air, wondering what was to come next.

* * *

Yugi laughed heartedly as he watched Atemu rearrange Otogi's hair styling products, hiding a couple cans of hair spray and hair gel in various cupboards in the kitchen, hoping that Otogi would mistake it as cooking oil later on.

Within a couple hours, the two had been able to create a lot of fixable damage. Otogi's room was totally destroyed, various articles of clothing scattered all about the room, and the fluffy bed sabotaged; the mattress being turned upside down.

He and Atemu had taken the liberty in rearranging all of the food in the kitchen, placing everything in the cupboards into different ones, in hopes of confusing Otogi when he was hungry.

They had also redecorated the small living room space, shoving every piece of furniture into one corner, and dragging the large green colored rug into the cramped bathroom.

Atemu kept snickering about how mad Otogi would be when he got home.

"You should stop Atemu," Yugi stated with a cheeky smile, plopping down on the couch, reading the clock on the television's many devices. "And I should get home soon," he commented. "It's almost six-thirty."

His simple words of leaving had the model stopped dead in his tracks, and within milliseconds, Yugi was scooped up in Atemu's arms, being peppered with kisses. "You can't leave yet," the model murmured, sitting down on the couch where Yugi previously was sitting.

Yugi kissed back, a lazy smile gracing his angelic features. "I told my Aunt that I'd be back before she was though," he whined playfully.

"Why before her?" the model asked, only half interested as he pulled off Yugi's hoodie sweatshirt so that he'd be able to attack the other's vulnerable neck.

Unconsciously, the smaller arched at the sensation of Atemu's lips against his neck, wanting more. He answered in a quick breath, "She's going out on a date till ten."

"Ah," Atemu replied distractedly, pushing Yugi out of his lap and onto the remainder of the couch, attacking him further with full kisses.

A mental smirk reached Atemu's mind, he knew that he was only doing this to prolong Yugi's stay. He did it all the time, and it seemed to be working excellently yet again. He jumped out of his thoughts however when Yugi gasped suddenly, and he backed off immediately, knowing that he hadn't pulled any tricks to make Yugi react that way.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at Yugi's slightly worried expression.

"Someone's knocking on the door," the smaller answered, and Atemu immediately knew why Yugi had become so jittery.

Otogi wouldn't knock on his door to come in, would he? Maybe he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to walk into the middle of a make out session or something. Atemu glanced at the nearest clock and frowned. It was nowhere near ten o'clock.

He stood up from the couch, watching out of the corner of his eye as Yugi pulled his sweatshirt back on. Walking towards the door, he looked cautiously out of the peep hole to see who it was who was knocking.

His face paled a little as he stepped back and he turned to his already standing boyfriend.

"Hide, Yugi."

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter eleven. Too bad that the cliffhanger is too predictable though - pouts-. Stupid writer's block came back unfortunately. Anyway, hope you liked it and please read and review!


	12. Badly Drawn Drawings

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Hide, Yugi."

Said teen nodded numbly, knowing exactly who was at the door by the two dull words Atemu muttered. Turning sharply on his heel, he dashed into the kitchen, opening one of the bottom cupboards he knew was empty and squeezed inside, shutting the door behind him.

Getting into the most comfortable position that he could muster, Yugi quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to make sure that he'd stay absolutely silent so that he wouldn't be found, and so that he could listen to what would happen.

The second he was sure that Yugi was carefully hidden away, Atemu turned to the front door, exhaling his held breath before reaching for the doorknob. Opening the door, he bit his bottom lip as his gaze met his parents' stony gazes.

"Welcome to Otogi's humble home!" he said with a fake smile, and his arms spread wide, hoping that his parents' scowls would lift. He was immediately rewarded with even deeper scowls.

"Atemu," his father started with a low growl. "Get your ass over in this hallway now."

Tightening his hands into somewhat loose fists, Atemu grit his teeth before firmly answering, "No."

His parents seemed to expect the answer, for their facial expressions didn't change in the least. His mother simply stated the same thing his father had only seconds before.

"I said, no," Atemu repeated, taking a step back, further into the apartment. "I'm staying here."

Atemu could tell that his parents were about to explode. His father's normally stoic expression was red and puffy, his brows scrunched together. His mother was possibly drawing her own blood she was clenching her fists so hard. But both of their glares seemed to create a giant hole in his forehead.

Although he was quickly taking note of his slightly comical parents' expressions, the thought of how they figured out where he was hiding was running frantically through his head. In some way, he wanted to know, but then again, what importance was it?

"Get over here Atemu...NOW!" his father all but shouted, probably disturbing the neighbors above on the second and third floors.

Suddenly, a mental smirk came to Atemu. Looking down, he realized that his parents hadn't even dared to enter Otogi's home. He let the smirk come to life. His parents had taught him to never, absolutely _never_ enter another one's home without being invited. His parents had been extremely strict on that, and now they were following it. They always followed it.

Grabbing the edge of the door, he decided to step into even more dangerous water than he was already in. He loved to tease. So ever so slightly sliding the door shut, he started, "well, without Otogi home, I can't invite you in. I'm extremely sorry, but you'll have to wait until ten..." His already deepening smirk only deepened further as he slowly shut the door in his parents' faces.

A mental cheer went off in his head as the sight of his parents disappeared. Those two would never disobey their own rules, and Atemu at the moment had no worries about them. If they even decided to wait until ten, he doubted that Otogi would let them in.

Atemu was about to go into the kitchen in search of Yugi when the door hit him on the back, full swing.

Stumbling forward as his hand went to check the aching damage, Atemu turned around to see his father's redder, angrier face staring right at him, his mother's hands up and pointy like her nails were going to grow ten inches so that she could swipe at something like a cat.

"Atemu!" his father stormed, grabbing at the back of his shirt, hauling him up and back, making the model stumble even more than before. "Get over here!"

"No, let me go!" the teen protested, spinning around in the tight grip his father had him in, trying to get loose but to no avail.

Without warning, a fist connected with his stomach, and Atemu was thrown back harshly, somewhat thankful that he and Yugi moved everything into one corner. He would've just tripped over the coffee table, possibly breaking it if he hadn't.

Instead, he ran into the wall, the breath being knocked out of him, and he leaned over, wrapping his arms around his middle, trying to regain his composure.

"You better start listening to us Atemu! I don't think that Anzu would enjoy witnessing this if you keep your crap up!" his mother stated, a deadly edge in her voice. "Now, stand up straight and get back over here."

Panting as he desperately tried to regain his breathing pattern, Atemu managed to straighten himself against the wall, licking his dry lips in anticipation. "No. I'm not leaving. I'm not moving to the States."

Unfortunately, that wasn't the answer his parents wanted. Looking up with blazing crimson eyes, Atemu tried to move as his father advanced towards him again, grabbing his shoulders so tightly that Atemu winced in pain.

"You are going to stop this crap Atemu," his father threatened. "We have every intention on getting our driver to drag you out of this pig house, kicking and screaming."

Glaring at his father's words, Atemu tried to shrug out of the grip he was currently under. "Go ahead and try," he countered, knowing full well that he'd be able to get out of their driver's grasp if the action was put forward.

His words only seemed to anger his father, and Atemu quickly regretted his retort. His shoulders were put under even more hurtful pressure, and Atemu felt his knees buckle, and his form sink down ever so slowly. "Stop, you're hurting me."

"Like you care," his father sneered with a cruel tone. "You didn't complain when I punched your stomach." He pressed down even harder, and Atemu started to struggle to stay upright.

"Stop!"

Atemu looked up from his scrunched position, wincing even more when Yugi's voice did nothing to stop his father. His boyfriend repeated his shout, louder this time, successfully grabbing his father's attention.

"Get out of here you runt, you are unwelcome in this family issue," his mother hissed, making Atemu grit his teeth.

"You are lucky we can't lay a finger on you," his father started. "But we have every intention of harming Atemu unless you scram."

Yugi took a step back at the threat, wishing that he could see Atemu's face. Letting out a breath of air through his nostrils, he stated with courage, "You have no right to hurt your son like that Mr. Kano."

Atemu crushed his eyes together as more pressure was applied to his shaking shoulders, and in an instant, he was suddenly on the floor, his father still above him. "Like I'm going to listen to you; I told you to get out of here runt!" the man all but growled out, standing straight and taking his hands away from Atemu's shoulders.

"Then Atemu is coming with me," Yugi countered, taking another hesitant step back as Atemu's father started to advance towards him.

Unexpectedly, Yugi was raised into the air about a foot or two, as Mr. Kano grabbed a fistful of his sweatshirt. Yugi's breath quickened and he held onto the man's large hands for dear life. Though, out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Atemu carefully picked himself up.

Atemu was finally able to figure out what Yugi was doing. He was distracting his father so that he could collect himself and take control of the situation. Steadying himself against the beige wall, the model took calming breaths, hoping that his father wouldn't do anything drastic to Yugi.

'Come on...come on!' Atemu shouted at his body, wishing that the pain in his stomach and the tension in his shoulders would lift up.

"Let me down!" Yugi said as strong as he could. "You have no ri-"

Mr. Kano shook the boy in his grasp to quiet him. "Shut up. I don't care about what your rights are. You have no business in this matter anymore. You are not allowed to see, talk or write to our son any longer. Your clueless mind failed to realize that he was already with someone, and you disgust both me and my wife!"

Yugi stop his struggling against the model's father, the words spoken to him going straight to his heart. He disgusted Atemu's parents? He let his gaze slump down to his dangling feet.

Suddenly, Yugi was pushed out of Mr. Kano's grasp, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"How dare you say that to Yugi!" Atemu said angrily, elbowing his father on the side, making the man stumble and his mother scream in horror.

His anger quickly retreating, and being replaced by worry, he went down to Yugi's level on the floor, checking him over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry..."

Yugi shook his head, smiling ever so slightly. "I'm fine Atemu," he stated, leaning up to peck the other on the nose. "There's no need to be sorry either, it's not like you planned this."

A small smile wafted onto the model's face, and he scooped the other up into his arms, earning a small giggle. "Let's get out of here while they're still shocked out of their minds." Yugi nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck.

Carefully stepping over his fallen mother (she fainted...again) and making sure there was a ten foot space between them and his groaning father, Atemu was able to make it out of Otogi's apartment with Yugi in his arms in one piece.

"You better call Otogi before someone else sees his apartment and calls the police," Yugi said as he looked back before they started out the front door.

"You're right," Atemu replied, taking out his cell phone and dialing his friend's number.

Back inside the apartment however, after Mr. Kano was able to wake his wife again, he too whipped out his cell phone, calling his trusty driver's number.

* * *

"Alright, thanks Otogi, see you whenever." Atemu clapped his phone together, ending the call.

Yugi smiled, fidgeting as a loud thump was heard on the floor above them. "Come on," he started. "There's the front door."

Nodding, Atemu picked up the pace, slinking an arm around Yugi's waist pulling him along with him. In a matter of seconds, the couple was out of the apartment complex, heading towards the curb.

"Now where?" Yugi asked a little skittishly, trying not to look back to see whether or not Atemu's parents were storming their way out.

As expected, Atemu shrugged unknowingly. Then his eye took sight of the family limo, pulling around the corner just a few yards away. Taking Yugi's hand, he walked forward, hoping to get a ride.

The limo seemingly knew where to park, and Atemu's eyes brightened up. Their driver would keep his mouth shut for a couple bucks if they decided to go somewhere really different. And Atemu knew just how much their drivers just wished to be fired after about a week of work.

Reaching for the door handle, the door unexpectedly opened by itself and the two teens jumped in surprise as two burly men came out.

"What the...?" Atemu wondered, gripping Yugi's hand tighter and backing up a couple feet as the two men set their gaze on them.

"Atemu..." Yugi trailed off shakily, pressing himself closer to his lover. "By any chance, did your parents happen to hire two thugs to get you home or something...?"

The model shook his head confused. Sure, he could expect of all people to do such a thing to be his parents, but seriously, his parents had gone completely nuts! "Let's get out of here," he whispered to Yugi lowly, still backing away from the two men who kept menacingly staring at him.

Nodding a little, Yugi grasped Atemu's hand even tighter than before, preparing to bolt. He did as told when he heard Atemu wisp out the number three, but he was painfully tugged back, their connection being broken harshly.

Picking himself off the soggy grass, Yugi watched dumbfounded as the two men each grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's arms, making him as immobile as possible. Atemu of course was thrashing around like a madman, trying to get away.

Shaking his head, Yugi shook away the absurd thoughts of what was taking place at the moment. "Stop!" he demanded, getting closer to the trio of struggling people. "Let him go!"

"Get out of here kid," one of the men answered gruffly. "We're under the direct orders of the Kanos."

"Yugi, just get out of here for now!" Atemu's voice called out as he struggled futilely against the two brutes. "I'll call you later; don't get into the mess this time."

Just then, the model's parents reappeared from the apartment complex, smug expressions on their faces. Although, Mr. Kano was holding his side while Mrs. Kano looked like she was desperately trying to keep herself upright.

Stepping back behind a rather large bush before Atemu's parents would see him, hoping to see what would happen next.

"Just get him into the car," Mrs. Kano sighed at the two men, and Yugi was unable to hear what one of them said. "I don't care how you do it!" she suddenly shouted. "Just get him into that limo or you will not be paid!"

Putting a caring hand on his wife's shoulder, the couple watched with slight interest as their son was manhandled into the waiting vehicle with difficulty. Once Atemu was sure to stay in the limo, the two parents climbed in after them, the expensive vehicle driving off in haste.

Peeking out of the bush to make sure the coast was clear, Yugi sighed in defeat. What the heck was wrong with people these days?

Looking down at his wrist watch, Yugi headed back into Otogi's home to at least arrange his furniture back to the way it was so that the other wouldn't be too freaked out when he came home.

* * *

Atemu growled at the two brutes as they literally threw him into his room, his parents yelling at him to stay in there until every thing was ready. Picking himself up from the carpet floor, the model observed his nearly empty room.

Everything was in boxes, save for the larger furniture such as his bed and desk, which were dismantled and in piles. The balcony windows were locked shut, sealants around them to make sure nothing would get dirty, or more importantly, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

The second his parents had locked the limo door behind him, they nearly shredded his clothes away as they searched for any piece of technology that would be able to make contact with other human beings.

His phone, iPod, and everything else that bleeped was confiscated and put under heavy lock. Hell, his parents even took the small chains on his pants off, thinking of what he could do with them to get away!

Sighing, Atemu sat down, leaning against the wall in thought. All of the possible escape routes were cut off now, and there was no escape. He was briefly told that they would be on a plane to America first thing in the morning; possibly just in a couple hours even. Anzu would be coming over shortly to his unfortunate luck as well.

He never even said goodbye to Yugi.

'Just get out of here for now! Don't get into the mess this time!'

"Idiot, who says that?" he muttered at the floor, his head falling into his hands. "I suppose I'll have to steal someone's cell phone to call him just as promised," he chuckled amidst the horrid events.

Pushing the air out of his lungs in one gush, the model looked up, searching for something he could do to pass the time a little more quickly. His eyes searched around the bare room for a while, finding nothing. However, when his eyes scanned the open closet, he noticed a pad of paper inside on the floor.

Curious, he got up and snatched the pad, finding a pen tucked within its pages. Smiling a wicked smile, Atemu decided to become an evil little child for now. He started drawing.

An hour later, he had four magnificent drawings completed. He laughed at how badly he drew them, but could care less. The first was of his girlfriend, Anzu. Cockroaches surrounded the stick figure, spitting fire onto her hair, burning the badly drawn circle of a head.

The second picture was of the two brutes guarding his door outside, tied together by a huge man eating snake, ready to devour its prey. The two buff stick figures looked pretty drugged in Atemu's mind, but that was all the more humorous in the model's mind.

The third was of his parents, each stick figure doing something different. His father held a wad of cash in his hand, and that wad of cash was holding a bazooka, taking aim. His mother had her usual jewelry, except this jewelry was overly sharp, and his mother was stabbing herself to death as she put on a necklace.

Smiling in despite of the truly gruesome drawings, Atemu turned to the last page, where his sinister smile turned into a dreamy one. "Sorry Yugi; I can't draw as well as you can unfortunately."

The fourth drawing was of two stick figures, crazy hair drawn atop their heads. The two were holding hands and flowers were blossoming around them as they walked through a badly drawn park. Atemu gazed at the picture of him and Yugi, and a sudden thought came to him.

It would most likely not work, but it was worth a shot. Ripping a page out of the pad, Atemu scribbled down words such as Help!, S.O.S., and Yugi! before folding the paper into a paper airplane.

'The windows are sealed though,' his mind mused, reminding Atemu.

Huffing, Atemu continued his work before getting up and turning to the open restroom, hoping that his parents had forgotten about the small window in there. To his satisfaction, the small window had been forgotten, and carefully, Atemu opened it, throwing with some hope that someone would notice it flying by.

'This'll never work...' his mind taunted and Atemu growled at his hopeless mind.

Closing the window as the airplane went out of sight, Atemu sat back down where he previously was, hearing the distant door downstairs open and his girlfriend squeal in delight.

* * *

A/N: Never thought that the Kanos would kidnap their own son, huh? I find that quite funny. -Sees angry readers- Fine, I'm the only one that sees that as funny. Whatever. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	13. Letters

A/N: Gawd, I love all of you guys so much! - Too much Christmas spirit around, but huggles each and every one of you anyway - Here's a hopefully good present for everyone to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"So we'll trust you to stay by his side the entire trip Anzu," Mrs. Kano whispered, glancing sideways to carefully watch Atemu as he leaned against the bare wall. "If either of us sees you two apart, privileges for both of you will be taken away. Got it?"

Anzu's blue eyes shone with eagerness, and she nodded her head crazily. "Of course Mrs. Kano, you have no idea what this means to me!" she replied as she grabbed her coat.

Smiling softly to herself, Mrs. Kano too grabbed her coat and her husband followed suit. "Come along Atemu, get your coat on, we're leaving."

The model sighed and reluctantly put on his coat, gazing at the naked house one last time. He had been basically locked in his room for about a day while his parents and the movers cleared everything up. Unthankfully, he had company the whole time.

"Come on Atemu!" Anzu whined, suddenly beside him. "Quit looking around, we're going." An arm looped around his limp one and she literally dragged him out of the house.

They were greeted with their usual limo and the four all climbed in, and it was then that Atemu finally realized that Anzu wasn't about to leave his side anytime soon. His parents probably had something to do with it.

He closed the luxurious door close and gazed at the huge yet hollow house they were about to leave forever. Sighing again as he felt Anzu snuggle against him, he watched over his shoulder as his once home slowly disappeared.

The family arrived at the airport in no time at all, and Atemu was already dreading the six hour flight. But to add onto that, it'd be another four to five hours after that. 'It must be my lucky day!' he mused humorlessly in his mind.

As they were going through customs, a thought came to the model. What about Yugi? He still had to call him...oh God! He hadn't talked to Yugi in nearly a day.

Biting his lip, he patiently waited until Anzu and his parents were out of the long line. He would not dare ask his parents for a phone, he was forbidden to even use one. But Anzu didn't know that...he could use hers.

"Come on kids, we have a couple hours to wait," his father said gruffly once they were all out and ready to go.

He let his parents lead the way and when they weren't looking, he grabbed Anzu by the arm and brought her close. "You have a cell phone on you, right?" he whispered.

The brunette giggled at their closeness and Atemu immediately rolled his eyes and pushed her arms length away. "Of course I do, I always have it on me," she answered, pulling it out so that it was just out of his reach.

"Can I use it for a moment?" Atemu asked hopefully.

Anzu however shook her head. "Not only am I supposed to stay glued to your side until the end of time, but I'm also not allowed to give you anything you can use to call your precious Yugi," she sneered towards the end, a smug smirk smashing into her face.

Ignoring the look, Atemu sighed as he watched Anzu's phone disappear back into her purse. He'd have to do something soon. Thankfully they had a couple hours to spare.

* * *

Yugi sat on the flower print couch in his Aunt's living room, anxiously glancing at the phone on the table beside him. His fingers circled each other as he thought of many things.

He had arrived home yesterday in record time, he only had to wait another four and a half hours before his Aunt came back. His mind nearly exploded with everything he had witnessed.

How could any parent treat their child like Atemu's parents had treated him? They threatened to hurt him if he didn't move, and he was even threatened by the model's parents to get out of the way.

Atemu had somewhat willingly let those two brutes that seemingly had come out of nowhere to toss him around by his parents' will. Yugi clenched his hands together as he wondered what it was like for Atemu once they arrived home.

Yugi's mind raked for an answer to whether or not tell his Aunt what exactly happened, for he knew that she was obviously aware of his suddenly dropped mood. He wondered whether or not he should call the police and report the two demons of child abuse after what he had seen.

He decided to wait until Atemu called, and hopefully they'd be able to discuss what they'd do when it involved the police. Some part of Yugi just wanted to inform the officials of what happened, and yet, Yugi thought that Atemu would have freedom from his parents and Anzu in about a year.

Sighing as he let his amethyst gaze land on the quiet phone again, Yugi let his feet unconsciously rub against each other in anticipation as he silently willed the silent device to ring.

As if his wish was granted, the phone rang loudly and Yugi nearly dove for the phone even though it was right beside him.

"Hello? Atemu?"

"What? No, this is Otogi."

Yugi blushed as an unexpected voice introduced itself, and the teen let his body relax into the couch. "Sorry," he mumbled. "What's up?" he asked awkwardly, fingering the swinging cord.

"YOU TWO TRASHED MY HOUSE!" came the frustrated scream from the other end, and Yugi retaliated at the unexpected shout.

"Um...sorry...?" Yugi apologized softly. "It was Atemu's idea though..." he explained, trying to keep the sad tone out of his voice.

The model on the other end sighed in defeat, calming down considerably. "Where is Atemu anyway? Is he with you? I called his house and I think their phone line is disconnected, and whenever I call his cell, I get voicemail every time."

Yugi curled uncomfortably on the couch, his socked feet tucking underneath him. "W-while you were out, Atemu's parents came by..."

"How the hell did they find out where I lived? Atemu said that his parents didn't even know I existed," Otogi interrupted.

"I don't know," Yugi continued quietly. "They just appeared out of nowhere. They barged right in and threw Atemu around some. Then Atemu slugged his father and his mother fainted." He smiled as he heard an appreciative chuckle. "Both Atemu and I started to head out and we were about to get a ride in his limo when these two guys came out and grabbed Atemu..."

"What?" Otogi came in again. "Are you telling me that Atemu's parents were stupid enough to kidnap their own son?"

"Y-yea-h," Yugi said shakily, the scene playing in his head again. "I tried to fix your apartment a little though...sorry, I had to leave."

Another sigh met his ear, and Yugi bit his lip. "I don't care about the apartment Yugi, it's fixable. I just can't believe that that happened to Atemu!"

Yugi nodded in agreement. "You said you couldn't get his cell or home phone?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get to him. I take it he's not with you?"

"No," Yugi replied sadly, wishing with all of his heart that Atemu could be. Suddenly, just as he was about to continue, a small ring came from the phone, and Yugi knew that someone else was trying to get through. "Hold on for a sec Otogi," he said and he switched to the other line.

"Hello?" he answered toneless.

"Yugi?" came the all too familiar voice that made Yugi's heart leap with joy. "Yugi?"

"Atemu! Finally, you called!" Yugi nearly shouted in glee, jumping up from the couch as relief filled him completely. It was proof that his parents hadn't killed their only son yet.

"Yugi," Atemu's scratchy voice came through. "First of all, I need to tell you that I can't have an hour long conversation with you. I had to pay some guy twenty bucks to use his phone for fifteen minutes, and I'm currently using the excuse that I have to go to the bathroom to get away from everyone.

"Second, I need to apologize. I'm sorry for not being able to stop those two from separating us, and I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I'm sorry for everything that's happened in the past few days."

Yugi smiled softly into the phone, taking the apology to heart. "It's not your fault Atemu," he answered gently. "Half of it is probably mine for not convincing you to not go back to your house the other day."

"My bad."

"Should I call the police?" Yugi suddenly asked, the question finally being popped. "For child abuse I mean?"

Atemu let out a static sigh and Yugi sat back down, waiting for the answer. "No, I don't think that it's that necessary. Unless my father really hurt you...did he?"

"No, I'm fine. I was talking about you though."

"Oh," Atemu said, and he sounded rather surprised. "No then. I'd rather not deal with all of that official stuff. Besides, I only have about a year to go until I'm allowed to leave forever...if my parents would allow it that is."

Yugi nodded into the phone, and he remembered that Otogi was waiting on the other end. "Where are you?"

The other's answer was hesitant, and Yugi immediately knew that it was nothing good. "I'm at the airport, parents and Anzu in all. We currently have about two and a half hours until our flight leaves. I'm afraid that I'm powerless at the moment. Everything is packed and is being shipped. Anzu was instructed to be a hopeless dog that follows me wherever I go too..."

Yugi let out a chuckle at the last statement, but his heart fell fast. He knew that Atemu's parents intended to leave Japan as soon as possible, but this soon? "Atemu, I-"

"Yugi," Atemu's voice cut in, silencing him effectively. "I know that you want to help, and I'm sorry for pushing you away, but everything's been sealed and everything that I own has been confiscated so that I can't use it to get away. There's nothing I or you can do to stop all of this."

The teen let his chin rest upon his raised knee in defeat. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Atemu answered quickly, frustration obvious. "I know for sure that I won't be given my phone back or a pen and paper. I guess we'll have to just wait it out."

Yugi nodded unconsciously, letting his left hand drop lifelessly to his side, his fingers drooping off of the edge of the couch. "I love you."

"I love you too," Atemu replied sweetly, his voice full of passion that Yugi embraced. "I have to get going, I'll figure out something."

"'Kay," Yugi answered lazily, listening as the line went dead, and then he switched back to Otogi.

"Soo...?" the black-haired model drawled out, having a faint idea of who it was who called.

"It was Atemu," Yugi answered with a sigh. "He's at the airport at the moment; he said that everything he owns is confiscated at the moment."

"Jeez," the model replied. "Will you guys still be able to talk to each other?"

"Not unless Atemu steals someone's phone or secretly writes me."

"What about e-mail?"

Yugi shrugged. "He's probably been banned from that too."

Otogi obviously had effortlessly caught the despair in Yugi's voice and he tried to lighten the mood. "Don't worry Yugi; I'm sure you guys will figure something out. Don't worry about my apartment, it's almost clean anyway. I...have to get going though, you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Yugi answered grimly. "See ya." With that, the line went dead, and Yugi set the phone back into the receiver before curling up onto the couch to weep.

* * *

_January 13_

_Dear Yugi,_

_Okay, so I figured out a way we still can stay connected. My parents never get the mail themselves and send out a butler to do it. So I made a deal with him and everyday whenever I get something, he'll secretly slip it under my door. The same thing with whenever I send something out to you too. So...New York still sucks. I hate the fact that I can never sleep with the car horns going twenty-four seven and that Anzu says that we have to start sharing a bed so that we get used to it. I basically wait until she's asleep and I'll go sleep in the tub. It's actually comfortable with a pillow!_

_Mirrored Fashion should be renamed to 'Welcome to the Devil's Fashion'. It's that bad. All of my co-workers are complete snobs and have some kind of disorder one way or another. About a dozen of them have asked me out and it's actually quite funny to see them scream and rip their fake hair out when I say no. I'll stop rambling about myself for now though. Is everything still okay in Tokyo? I bet that schools somewhat better, right? I miss you Yugi. Sorry to cut this short, but Anzu's at the door. Write back!_

_Love,_

_Atemu_

_January 29_

_Atemu, _

_Thank the heavens Atemu! I've been a wreck without you, I swear. Everything's still fine here, though, it's not the same without you of course. On the upside though, I've been able to make frequent visits back to Domino and see all of my friends. School still sucks. You have no idea what you're missing. A whole week of food fights, and then English is getting a little crazy; new teacher. She does everything wrong. I wonder how she exactly was able to make it out of college for that matter. Anyway, I'm sorry work sucks so much for you, and I'm sorry that your parents and Anzu are still difficult donkeys. _

_Sorry that this is short, but I'm loaded with school work. I love you to pieces Atemu!_

_Love,_

_Yugi_

_April 6_

_Dear Yugi,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written this sooner. I'm a terrible boyfriend. Anzu's been crying over the fact that I don't want to share the same ice cream as her and that I won't speak to her three days at a time. My parents are threatening me again to start paying attention to her again. So I've been swamped with whatever she wants to do. She literally crawls into my pants every time we sit next to each other. You're so lucky. _

_Modeling pictures just came out. I think you'd like them. I'll have to send you some with this letter. Upside to the whole modeling thing is that apparently there's this traveling stylist or something and he chose me out of everyone to go to L.A. or something for a shoot. You should've seen how many of the other models were crying their eyes out. I've never seen so much eyeliner and mascara drip down on one's face before. School is okay I guess. I'm going to a private school with Anzu, and it's...actually it's quite boring to say the least. Nothing interesting happens. So, yeah. _

_Sorry again that I took forever to write back, I hope that you can forgive me. Miss you as always. _

_Love, _

_Atemu_

_April 17_

_Atemu,_

_I suppose I could forgive you. These pictures make up for it. You'll have to send me more. I'm practically drooling over them; one's gotten really soggy unfortunately. It was my favorite. Anyway, at least school isn't as bad as modeling for you. Is that L.A. trip supposed to be a good thing? Maybe you'll really be discovered there and you'll be able to see me again without your parents' consent. That would be overly nice. I miss you too much Atemu, I really don't know what to do with myself anymore. _

_My Aunt really misses you too. I think that she misses the daily debates you two had every time you came over. Now all she does is tell whoever it is to pose nicely and she'll snap away. She's also been really closed up around me. It's weird. Yeah, we'll have talks or whatever, but she seems...I don't know. She's just not herself anymore. Anyway, write back sooner, and send more pictures I can wreck with my saliva!_

_Love, _

_Yugi_

Atemu lightly chuckled at the last line Yugi had written, admiring the other's neat handwriting. He was unsure how Yugi was able to decipher what he wrote every time, but then again, he was his boyfriend, and that had to mean something when it came to understanding each other's handwriting.

Unfortunately, he had no time to write now, he had to go to some party his parents were dragging him to. Carefully and discreetly, he slipped the letter into the desk in front of him, and locked the drawer with the small lock he had bought only weeks ago.

"What's that?" a female voice piped up, his door banging open.

Jumping slightly, Atemu turned to see Anzu standing in the doorway, his balled hands at her hips. She was dressed in a blue evening gown, her hair up and dunked in sparkles.

Nearly puking at the sight of the girl, Atemu quickly locked the drawer shut, while saying sternly. "Nothing that matters to you."

"Of course it does," Anzu said with a lazy smile as she came up to him and pulling him up from his comfy chair. "I'm your girlfriend. What matters to you matters to me." She leaned in to give him a kiss but was harshly pushed back.

Waving his hands in a downward motion quickly and stiffly, Atemu nearly shouted the word 'no' at her, startling the teen. "I don't want any of your affection Anzu! I don't even want you to touch me!"

The girl seemed hurt at first, but her face quickly switched over to anger. "Don't you talk to me like that! You have no right to treat your girlfriend like so Atemu." She attempted to come at him again, but the model caught her wrists and she tried to break free. "Let me go! Atemu!"

"Look," Atemu started his tone low and dangerous. "I don't want you to hug, kiss or even touch me anymore. You barge into my room at the most inconvenient times and I'm tired of your pathetic complaints." Atemu inwardly smirked as Anzu didn't respond and he let go of her wrists in a quick motion. "Now get out; I need to change."

He turned around and walked to his wardrobe, knowing what was needed. He felt Anzu's glare on his back, but he paid no heed to it. He however, didn't notice or hear her come up to him.

Unexpectedly, he was spun around and the female teen crushed her lips against his in anger, and he yelped as he felt searing pain in his foot indicating that Anzu had just smashed her pointy heel into his defenseless socked foot.

"You better start treating me better Atemu, or I'll make sure your parents hear about it."

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter thirteen for you. Hopefully it was a Christmas worthy present. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! Please comment!


	14. Corndog Surprise

A/N: Happy New Year! Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi visibly bounced in his seat as he anxiously watched the plane slowly start to travel back down to earth. It was early May, and the excited teen had recently gotten another letter from Atemu, along with a one way ticket to L.A.

Thankfully, spring break was taking place at school and that lasted about a week and a half. The second he had received the letter, Yugi had bounded down the stairs, literally begging his Aunt to let him go.

"_I don't know Yugi," Mai said warily. "You're only seventeen years old. I'm not sure you're ready enough to be travelling so far away by yourself."_

_Yugi shifted his weight on his feet multiple times, biting his lip at the unsure response. "But I'd be visiting Atemu Aunt Mai," he tried. "I'd be fine; I promise."_

_His Aunt gave him another uneasy look. "Well...as long as you'll be with Atemu at all times Yugi...I don't want you wandering about in a place you've never been to before," she said slowly. "How long will this trip be?"_

_Yugi nearly tore the already worn letter out from his back pocket in half. Scanning the page quickly, the teen immediately answered, "One week."_

_Mai bit her lip for a second, looking at her nephew's eager face. He and Atemu had been apart for a couple months now, and she hated the fact that it was eating Yugi up. So with a small smile, she set a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Alright then, do you know when the plane leaves?"_

He and all of the other passengers boarded off the plane, and soon he was in a bustling area. Looking up, he quickly figured out where to pick up his luggage. Once that task was done, Yugi then searched for the main entrance where Atemu said he'd be waiting.

The teen found the entrance in no time at all, but his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe there's traffic or something,' Yugi thought, trying to keep his cool.

Sitting down in one of the numerous plastic seats, Yugi fiddled with his suitcases zippers, every now and then glancing towards the automatic doors in search of Atemu.

About thirty minutes passed by, and Yugi was starting to get antsy. There would be no way in hell that Atemu would forget, Yugi already knew that. Hopefully he didn't get the timings wrong...

Worry starting to eat at his insides, Yugi took out a piece of paper from his pants pocket, remembering the number on the letter that Atemu had given him. Unfortunately though, it wasn't a cell's number, but rather a hotel number.

Curling up on the seat as he dialed the number on his own cell phone, he got halfway through punching in the numbers when he literally jumped out of his seat as someone's hands grasped his shoulders tightly, trying to pull him back.

With a yelp, Yugi lurched forward, reaching for some pepper spray that he soon realized he didn't even have. Twisting around to give whoever it was a piece of his mind for touching him in such a way, his mouth suddenly went dry as did some of the developing words.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Atemu asked innocently as he leaned over, his elbows resting on the top of the plastic chair. When his little lover didn't say anything out of shock, the model smiled and walked over to the other.

Lifting Yugi's chin ever so slightly so that their eyes met, Atemu bent down slowly and captured his boyfriend's lips in a delicious kiss. His smile widened after a couple seconds when he felt arms wrap around him in a crushing hug.

Pulling back his head but still keeping his arms around the model, Yugi smiled blissfully. Giving the other another crushing hug, he mumbled into Atemu's shirt, "Gods Atemu...it's been too long."

Returning the hug and pushing away some of the awkward glances they were being thrown, Atemu took in Yugi's refreshing scent he had so desperately longed for.

Untangling them from the long lasting hug, Atemu took Yugi's hand in his, leading him back toward the nearly forgotten luggage. "I have a ride waiting."

They were met with a limo, and Yugi had the urge to ask if some crazy parents were waiting inside. Or perhaps a deranged girlfriend. However, Atemu seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry, if they were here, you wouldn't be here. Promise," the model reassured with a chaste kiss, and Yugi nearly melted at the missed contact.

They entered the extravagant vehicle, and immediately, Yugi relaxed into the leather interior, cuddling up next to Atemu like he was a security blanket.

"Where to Mr. Kano?" the driver asked from the front in a warm, welcoming voice.

"Just back to the hotel please," Atemu answered shortly, his attention already set on his squirming boyfriend.

With a nod, a screen was put up and they were off.

Yugi squirmed some more as Atemu tickled his sides with great delight, or more than less, tickling him with kisses of all sorts. Nevertheless, Yugi joined in right away, giving his model the same attention.

Tired out, Yugi leaned his head against Atemu's shoulder, sighing appreciatively. "So," he began. "Is L.A. all it's cracked up to be?"

Shrugging, Atemu pulled Yugi even closer. "I don't know. I've only been here a couple days, and so far, I've been stuck indoors doing modeling stuff."

"Is anyone nice here?" Yugi wondered, hoping that things had lightened up for the other in someway when it came to his job.

Atemu nodded. "Somewhat, but its way better than the one in New York. There's just this girl named Sam..."

Yugi pushed away from the other with a mocking gasp. "How could you Atemu? Are you cheating on me?" he fake scoffed, trying to keep a smile down.

Knowing that his boyfriend was only fooling around, Atemu decided to play along anyway. "I know Yugi, I'm really sorry, I truly am. She's just so pretty...I couldn't help myself!" He scooted nearer to the backing up Yugi, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

Yugi covered his face with his hands, pretending to cry. "Atemu! How could she be prettier than me?"

"Flowing red hair, and a freaking terrific body."

Yugi noticed quite quickly that the other was slowly advancing towards him. Pulling his hands down so that they only covered his rapidly growing smile, he quietly said, "You're terrible."

Letting Yugi see his full out smirk, Atemu was about to reply to the comment when the moving vehicle suddenly hit a bump, sending him forward, crashing into his giggling boyfriend.

Never minding the dull ache in his hip, Atemu took this as an advantage and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, peppering the other in kisses and nips, intending on making Yugi take back that last comment.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Harman," Atemu said as Yugi pulled out his luggage from the back. He pulled out his wallet, and gave the man the bill.

"No, thank you Mr. Kano," the driver replied with a smile, taking the money offered to him. Once he heard the trunk of his car being slammed close, he quirked up his brows and leaned forward a little. "Hope you two have fun," he snickered, making Atemu blush as he stepped back.

The limo sped away, and Atemu felt a hand clasp his. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked curiously, seeing only the last remains of the other's blush.

Shaking his head as multiple images came to his mind, Atemu turned to Yugi, grasping his hand tighter. "Let's just go."

They made their way into the hotel, and Yugi couldn't believe how over the top it was. "Are you paying for this trip?" he asked, looking at the luxurious decorations all around them.

"No," Atemu replied. "The whole corporation is. My parents wouldn't have agreed to let me go if we had to pay for everything."

Nodding in understanding, Yugi let himself be led to wherever Atemu's room was, and within minutes, he was settling in, plopping down on the large king sized bed, the other chuckling at his overdramatic tactics.

"Don't get too comfortable Yugi," the model warned from around the corner, grabbing Yugi's attention. "I already have tonight planned out."

Lolling his head to the side, Yugi watched as Atemu came around the corner. "Really? Like what?" he wanted to know.

Like all clichéd things, Atemu said with a smirk of mischief, "It's a surprise."

Moaning in fake dislike, Yugi turned to the other side. "Are you serious?" he questioned. "Why does it always have to be a surprise...?" He was soon ranting about all the most ridiculous movies and books and such that had 'surprises'.

Chuckling, Atemu let himself flop right next to the other, surprised when the smaller didn't notice his closer presence. With slight force, he turned Yugi back towards him, earning a giggle in response as he had obviously touched one of the teen's more ticklish spots.

Leaning down, he casually pressed his lips against the other's, yet again ravishing in the delicious taste Yugi had to offer. Pulling back, he carefully pinned two slender wrists above Yugi's head.

"It has to be a surprise because..." he waited for the desired effect as he gazed into beautiful amethyst eyes. "Surprises are always the best surprise." Okay, so he didn't really have a reason, but he simply loved gazing at his lover's confused expression.

Letting his body rest upon Yugi's, he crushed his lips back onto his boyfriends, loving the way the other arched up at his touches as he ran his hands up and down Yugi's sides, slipping under Yugi's back to massage the tired muscles there.

Yugi moaned lightly, loving the way he was being handled at the moment. Breaking their kiss, he grabbed two fistfuls of Atemu's hair, yanking him playfully back down for another mind blowing kiss.

Minutes passed as the two made out, and before long, both teens were snuggled closely together, happy to be in each other's embrace again.

"So where's this surprise again?" Yugi wondered quietly, playing with the model's blonde locks as Atemu was literally buried in his neck.

Looking up with a dazed look in his eye, Atemu remembered that he had something planned. "Oh yeah..." he drawled out lazily, suddenly wanting only to stay with Yugi for the rest of eternity.

But thankfully, he was able to roll off of the large bed, taking Yugi with him. "Come on, before it's too late."

Groaning in protest, Yugi nevertheless complied and pulled on his shoes.

Both teens quickly headed out of the hotel, and they walked a couple blocks down to the bus station. They caught the bus they desired, and were soon heading downtown, and the whole ride there, Yugi kept bugging the model about where they were going.

They reached their unknown destination, and Atemu immediately took Yugi's hand in his the second they got off the bus. "It's not much further," he said in a whisper as he dragged Yugi down the street.

"Please tell me where we're going?" Yugi pouted again, pulling out his last ditch effort to make Atemu spill.

"No, don't you even dare pull out those eyes Yugi," Atemu warned with a smile, turning his head forward so that he wouldn't have to look at the pleading expression.

Defeated, Yugi pouted anyway, feeling Atemu's hand tightening around his own. They walked in silence for a couple minutes before the streets started to become crowded with people.

"The movies?" Yugi questioned, his eyebrows rising up in some disbelief.

"It's this, or a mushy, romantic, candlelit dinner," the model said, pulling Yugi inside the theater. "So, last I knew, _you_ wanted to see a certain movie, am I correct?"

"You mean _Bloodshot_?" Yugi asked with a smile of excitement. He had been itching to see the scary movie for ages; he was surprised it was still showing.

"Mm-hm," Atemu hummed. "Just as long as you've been studying your English in school that is," he added. "And if you think you can handle all of the scary images."

Standing on his tiptoes, Yugi planted a firm kiss on the model's nearly perfect lips. "Why do you think it's called Bloodshot Atemu? And why would I want to see it if it were named that of all things?"

Atemu shrugged, wanting those luscious lips back on his again. "Fine, so I take it you want to see it?"

"Unless _you're_ the one scared...I do."

A smirk rose up to the model's lips and he took the chance to press his lips on Yugi's. "No, no," he started. "I'm more worried about you."

Smiling at the small challenge, Yugi pulled the taller to his side, and pulled them both over to the box office.

* * *

"I...can't believe you were right...of all people."

"Aw, you make it sound as if you hate my guts."

"Well..."

"Don't start."

* * *

Atemu pulled his boyfriend closer yet again as they both stepped out of the cab. Paying the driver what they owed, the two look-a-likes started down the large boardwalk.

Smiling lazily as he took in the scenery around them, Yugi leaned his head on the other's shoulder. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the half moon was quickly coming out behind them. Waves seemingly pitter-pattered in the background, along with other civilians who had decided to come out on this fine night.

"Out of the three days I've been here, I've tried to come here of all places every night," Atemu commented lightly as he directed them off of the pavement and onto the sand.

"I can only imagine why," Yugi said sarcastically. "It's beautiful here."

The couple sat down, both leaning on each other for some support. Silence engulfed the two for a while, both teens just enjoying the scenery and each other's presence.

Sighing as he looked at the pretty picture of fading splotched colors in front on him, Yugi smiled softly. "I'm so lucky to have met you, Atemu," he barely whispered, scooting impossibly closer to the model, which in return slunk an arm around his shoulders.

Smiling at the pleasant comment, Atemu replied, "No, I think I'm the lucky one Yugi." He paused for a moment, feeling Yugi snuggle into his one armed embrace. "You've helped me stay somewhat sane, and you've also given me hope that my parents and Anzu can't control everything I do."

Small brows furrowed together in slight confusion. "What exactly do you mean? I'm not following entirely. Sorry."

A kiss was planted on his temple at the question, and Atemu happily explained. "Before I met you, everything basically sucked. When I met you, my life was seriously turned around. I became a little more carefree in what I did, and I realized that my parents had too much control over me. You made it all better though." He placed another kiss to the smaller's temple.

Giggling at the contact, Yugi whispered a light 'you're welcome' to the other before giving the other a crushing hug and a kiss on the lips.

"You hungry?" Atemu nearly panted as they finally broke their extended kiss. His stomach had begun to growl out of hunger, and he could've sworn he had heard Yugi's do the same.

Without a second thought, Yugi nodded and Atemu smiled. Apparently the popcorn they had had earlier wasn't enough to last the rest of the night.

Looking over his shoulder, the model noticed that most street venders were packing up for the night since the sun was completely gone now and stars were twinkling above.

Pursing his lips as he tried to find something that would be good yet cheap to buy Atemu scanned the area behind them, and his eyes eventually landed on a still open corndog stand.

"Hungry for corndogs?" he asked sheepishly. "I'm sorry if you wanted to have that romantic dinner, but I'm low on money."

Yugi shook his head. "That's okay. A corndog is filling enough for me." As he said this, the two stood up and started to head to the lone stand. They quickly ordered what they wanted and paid the man working there.

The two look-a-likes returned back to their original spot on the sand and started to devour their food. That is, until Yugi dropped his.

"You've got to be kidding me," he pouted angrily, picking his corndog up, examining its sandy coat.

"Do you want me to get you another one?" Atemu suggested, his mouth half full, making Yugi, despite his slowly receding anger, giggle at the funny sight.

"No," he began. "I don't want you to spend anymore of your money; you already said you're low on it."

Letting his eyelids droop a little, Atemu moved closer to the smaller. "Then share with me."

A brow rose up delicately at the offer. There wasn't much left on the stick, and Yugi felt that he'd feel a little guilty if he accidentally ate the rest. "Fine," he said with a small smile.

Atemu held it out for him, and as Yugi went to take a bite, the food was unexpectedly twisted back and around him in an awkward position. "What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle.

The model shrugged. "Just making it interesting."

Yugi rolled his eyes and went to take another bite above his shoulder when the corndog was yet again pulled away unexpectedly. Each time Yugi would think that it was okay to eat when the other stopped moving it, the food would seemingly fly away yet again, being put in a different position around him.

This went on for quite a while.

At least until Yugi finally yanked the corndog out of Atemu's hand and purposefully ate the whole thing, a smirk on his face once he swallowed.

"Satisfied Yugi?" Atemu asked innocently, although a smirk of fake evil was on his face nevertheless.

Rolling his eyes again, Yugi stood up, pulling at Atemu's wrist so that the other could join him. "Let's just go back to the hotel, it's getting late," the smaller teen said with a smiling sigh.

Nodding without hesitation, Atemu took Yugi's hand in his and led them to the nearest bus station.

Once at the hotel and in their rented room the two teens fell into a peaceful sleep, cuddled snugly in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's the fluffy, carefree chapter a lot of you have probably wanted for a while now. Sorry about that lame 'surprise' thing...it made me laugh each time I reread it! Thanks for reading and please comment!


	15. Hyperactive Prayers

A/N: -big smile- Thanks for the comments, and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Sam, this is Yugi Motou. Yugi, this is Samantha Conner," Atemu said lightly, introducing his boyfriend to his co-worker.

They were currently in a parking lot outside the modeling studio. Atemu had explained earlier this morning that Yugi was allowed to come with him for the day. Unfortunately though, Atemu's day started at seven a.m. They had to get out of bed at five a.m. because of the long drive.

The moment their cab had arrived, so did Atemu's red headed friend. Atemu had assured him that he was not being cheated on, and that the girl was sane enough not to try anything. Yugi was a little relieved.

Though, at least he was relieved until the model bounced out of her own car, taking Atemu into a crushing hug, nearly screaming, "Gooood Mooorrrrnnnning!"

Yugi smiled awkwardly as the red haired girl took his hand, shaking it over enthusiastically. "It's really great to finally meet you Yugi! Atemu has told me all about you! I think we'll be good friends."

Yugi took his aching hand back with a shaky smile, hoping he could remember his English classes. "Nice to meet you too Samantha..."

The female model laughed, pulling her red locks out of her face. "You can call me Sam for short," she said jumping up a little. Then she turned her attention back onto Atemu. "Oh he's so much more adorable than you say! Is he staying the whole day with us?"

Atemu laughed nervously as Yugi glanced at him with a confused look. "Uh, y-yeah Sam, he is."

The girl squealed in delight, hopping up and down like an excited five-year-old who had just been given ice cream. AS she pranced about, Yugi scooted next to Atemu.

"You never told me she was insane!" he whispered quickly as his eyes followed the model. "And what exactly are you telling her about me?" he added, his face heating up slightly.

Atemu smiled despite his boyfriend's upset tone. "She's not insane; she just has like, four or five cups of coffee each morning before coming to work. Don't worry; she usually crashes just before lunch."

Yugi listened, nodding his head a little. Well, that explained the hyperactive attitude. His eyes widened slightly as he watched Sam perform a couple back flips out of nowhere.

"She used to be on a gymnastics team."

The teen watched Atemu's co-worker work the energy off with some amusement. This must've been the craziest person on the entire planet...or at least the nicest craziest person.

Shaking his head to take his focus off Sam, he nudged Atemu on the side. "What did you say about me though?" he asked, a small whine coming through.

Taking his attention off his friend as well, Atemu shrugged. "Nothing horrible. You'd probably be blushing to death if I told you anyway. You'd be flattered."

Balling up tiny fists and placing them on his hips, Yugi pouted slightly. "I better be."

Atemu was about to counter the statement, but he was suddenly cut off as Sam bounded up to him, taking his wrist, almost twisting it as she turned to another direction.

Yugi was left dumbfounded as the two models - or one model ran off, dragging the other - away. Hadn't Atemu been right by his side two seconds ago? Shaking his head, Yugi followed the two as best he could before he had to ask some elderly maintenance guy if he had seen two teens running down the halls into a certain room.

He found the room the elderly man directed him to with a little trouble, but he found it nonetheless. Opening one of the double doors, Yugi was met with a very large room, nearly three or four dozen people scattered about.

Modeling equipment such as screens, cameras, light fixtures and a bunch of other things Yugi couldn't name was what was mainly filling the space. The people however...

Yugi had never felt so awkward in his life. Many of the obvious models were half dressed, or just in their undergarments; which really covered nothing anyway. Others were in designer clothing, others in summer and fall fashions.

And here he was, peeping in on all of this like a small, naïve child.

Not realizing his face had heated up, Yugi slammed the door shut before anyone would see him. Going around the corner just in case the door opened on him, Yugi remembered that he had lost track of his boyfriend and coffee induced friend.

As he rounded the corner, Yugi unexpectedly smashed into someone. Backing up as his eyes shut temporarily, Yugi muttered apologies.

Whoever it was who had collided with him stayed put, and once Yugi opened his eyes up again, he blushed slightly.

It was Sam, dressed in nothing but a rich blue bikini. Sunglasses sat upon her head, and a beach bag was over her shoulder. Simple designer flip flops were slid onto her feet. "Hey Yugi!" she said with a cheery smile. "Sorry about ditching, Atemu and I would've been late if we didn't hurry up."

"It's alright," Yugi said quietly. "Where is Atemu anyway?"

Sam seemed lost for a moment before turning around and pointing toward a door down the hall. "He's getting changed. You two are dating right? Oh...you'll be sooo surprised!" she snickered, the caffeine in her system kicking in again.

Smiling and chuckling nervously as Sam passed him to go into the large room around the corner with little thought about Yugi, the said teen was left alone again. His heart started to pound as his eyes became set on the door pointed out.

What was Atemu going to be wearing? Numerous...images quickly popped into his thought to be clean mind.

There were so many things out there that the model could be dressed in. Yugi somehow hoped in the depths of his mind that it wouldn't be anything too...revealing. He didn't feel like being reduced to a puddle of mush today.

For what seemed like agonizing hours later, the door down the hall finally opened, and Yugi prayed to every god he knew to make Atemu's clothes baggy. His prayers went unanswered like usual.

The model came out casually, dressed in a pair of black swim trunks, resting quite low on his hips. Nothing concealed his muscular and toned chest, and Yugi was suddenly reminded of the first time he had seen Atemu actually modeling. Looking down, he noticed the teen was wearing casual flip flops designed for men specifically.

Yugi felt his stomach squirming violently as he desperately tried to tear his gaze away from his sexy boyfriend the second the other noticed him.

'Oh God, and I thought that the pictures he sent me were enough!' Yugi thought disdainfully, letting out a sigh.

The smirking model reached him within seconds, and had him scooped up unexpected, making Yugi let out a yelp as he was crushed against the model's well built chest. A kiss was pressed against his lips, and was soon gone, thinking that he was in heaven.

"Sorry about Sam," Atemu said as he let Yugi settle back onto the floor again. "You didn't freak out of anything, did you?"

"Well...redefining 'freaking out'..." Yugi said with a smile.

"What?"

"She gave me the impression that you'd be naked."

"..."

Yugi shrugged. "But it seems that my expectations weren't met."

Grabbing Yugi's hand in his own with a smirk, Atemu bent down slightly so that he could whisper into the other's ear. "I'll have to talk to Sam about that then...but I'll do that later." He quickly swerved his head around, pressing his lips against Yugi's in a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, Atemu tapped Yugi's nose, smirk still in place despite the heated kiss they just shared. "And I'll have to rid that deep, dark, not-so-innocent mind of yours too."

"But you'll have to do that later too," Yugi reminded. "You have to go to work in like, two minutes, right?"

The model straightened up, realizing where he was all of a sudden. Smiling sheepishly for a second, he tightened his grip on Yugi's hand before leading the both of them through the double doors.

* * *

Yugi patiently waited near a water fountain as Atemu changed back to normal clothes. It was nearing five-thirty, and he was exhausted, even though he did absolutely nothing but watch all of the models.

He didn't realize how scheduled everything was. Atemu and a bunch of other models –including Sam - were in a group, going through different themes every half hour. First it was swimwear, then summer fashion, then fall fashion.

As the group progressed, the weirder and stranger the outfits got. At one point, everyone was in skin-tight astronaut uniforms, and then the next, they were dressed as lions and tigers.

And through it all, Yugi almost about died as he gazed at Atemu. Everything about his outfits were revealing in all of the right places. Yugi was sure he melted two or three times.

And now, while he was waiting with his stomach growling furiously, Atemu finally came out of the dressing room.

"You look half dead," Yugi commented.

Atemu nodded. "I think in that jungle set, I was standing in an awkward position for much too long. The same thing with the eighty's set. I didn't realize how heavy Sam was holding her up like that..."

Smiling, Yugi lifted himself onto his tip toes, giving the other a chaste kiss in hopes of Atemu's aches and pains of going away fro a little while. "Where are we going to eat?" he asked, blushing as his stomach loudly asked the same question.

Poking Yugi's tummy at the growling noise, "Sam wants all of us to go to some diner across the street. You game?"

Looking over the other's shoulder, Yugi watched silently as said model waved good-bye to her friends with some effort. "Well, she did crash like you said, and since she's tired, I'll say okay."

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather smoothly, Yugi getting adjusted to all of the curious stares he was given at the studio and L.A. in general. He even adapted to Sam's hyper ways, and as the girl predicted when they met, they became good friends.

But now, Yugi packed his things slowly into his suitcase, not wanting to leave just yet. It was the end of his trip, and he pouted at father time for making it all pass too quickly.

Zipping up his bags, Yugi sighed, plopping down on the bed. He was still tired, as it was only five in the morning. Atemu was still in the shower, and Yugi quickly drifted.

But only a half hour later, Yugi felt that something was tickling his sides, and his large eyes clamped down on themselves, not wanting to open just yet. He shifted, and a chuckle echoed in his ears.

Letting his amethyst eyes be shown to his boyfriend who was hovering just above him, Yugi smiled lazily. "Do I have to go?" he mumbled. "Can't you come with me?"

Leaning down with a gentle smile, Atemu gave the other a quick Eskimo kiss. Pulling Yugi up and placing him in his lap the second he pulled away, Atemu said, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"When's your birthday again?" Yugi wondered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"July 26th," Atemu answered softly, enveloping Yugi in his arms. "I'll send you letters till then though. I'll be with you on July 27th."

"Is that a promise?" Yugi hugged back, relishing in Atemu's body heat.

Resting his head atop of Yugi's, Atemu replied, "I can't make that a definite promise, not knowing what my parents will do, but I'll try my best. Let's just say I'll be with you before school starts up again."

Starting to become more and more alert about what they were talking about, Yugi frowned, but nevertheless urged Atemu to hold him more tightly. "I'll write to you too then," he whispered.

The two stayed in that position for a while, both not wanting to leave the hotel room to go to the airport. Finally as his watched beeped, Atemu gently pushed Yugi off from his legs so that he was standing. "We better get going, don't want you to miss your plane."

With a sad smile, Yugi shook his head. "Or maybe I should _accidentally_ miss my plane," he suggested, but unfortunately, Atemu laughed, shaking his own head, the suggestion denied.

* * *

_May 8_

_Dear Yugi, _

_It's only been a week since you left, and I'm already miserable. At least Sam is here to cheer me up. Downside to that is that she misses you too, and there's that little fact that this is my last week here. I'll be going back to New York then. I can bet that my parents will make me give them half of my paycheck before they even ask how everything went. _

_I really don't know what to write, but, I hope you're not as miserable as me at the moment. Sorry this is short. Love you. _

_Love, _

_Atemu_

_May 21_

_Atemu, _

_Don't worry; I'm not as miserable as you are. Tell Sam I miss her too. Anyway, that sucks that you only have a week left. Your birthday better hurry up, none of my prayers ever seem to work. It's funny, time with you seems to go so fast, but now that I'm back home, it seems to move as slow as a slug. I guess that saying really is true; 'Time flies when you're having fun.' I wish it applied to when you're bored too. _

_Aunt Mai surprised me when I got home. She bought a puppy. She never said why, but I think that she was just trying to cheer the both of us up. It works. She named him Benjamin. He's only been living with us for a week, and he's already gone through two sacks of dog food. Benjamin reminds me of my old friend Jounouchi. Basically a bottomless pit. _

_Well, I've run out of things to say too. Can't wait to see you Atemu!_

_Love, _

_Yugi_

_June 13_

_Dear Yugi, _

_Happy Friday! Hopefully this letter isn't bad luck to us both. Maybe the universe will be nice today. Benjamin...that sounds like a weird name for a dog. Oh well. At least you have the enjoyment of having one. I am only allowed goldfish. You have no idea how quickly they die after I buy them. They last not even half a day! The longest goldfish that ever lasted was Abby. She lasted a week. _

_Anyway, my parents seem rather...antsy about something. Maybe it's my birthday. Or maybe it's because the original pay I get has been cut in half. They've also been angrier too. I'm not really sure why, but they won't tell me anything. They won't even tell Anzu what's up. _

_Anzu has been actually quiet ever since I came back home from L.A. Sure, she's still annoying and clingy, but still. Maybe my constant yelling at her have finally reached some part of her brain. Maybe she's short circuited. I don't know. _

_I've got to go Yugi; I hope everything's still okay in Tokyo. School's just about ending for you, right? Love you. _

_Love, _

_Atemu_

_June 28_

_Atemu,_

_I see that you have more free-time to actually write. Something must be happening over there! Guess what? There's only a little less than a month until your birthday! The day you're set free from your own prison of a home. I hope you're as excited as I am about this. _

_That's really weird. Anzu going all quiet and your parents getting anxious. I'd watch out if I were you. They're probably planning something. Hopefully your parents are dumb enough to not be able to remember when your birthday is. That'd be nice. But still, I'd watch your back. Knowing your parents, they can be unpredictable. _

_Benjamin threw up all over one of my better drawings. I was going to send it with this letter, but I'll send you another one. I hope you like it. But just because I know you're curious, that first drawing was of a lake, with the fall leaves turning, some of them falling onto the water. It's was supposed to be a grayscale, but I decided to color it. Anyway, Aunt Mai seems to be in a better mood ever since she got Benjamin. I think you'd like him. _

_I have to go now. Aunt Mai is shouting up the stairs telling me to go walk Benjamin. Miss you tons. Make your birthday come faster!_

_Love, _

_Yugi_

_July 16_

_Dear Yugi, _

_I really like your picture. You know, the one of the mountain covered in snow. I've never really have seen many of your drawings. You have to send me more. Oh, sorry about what Benjamin did. I'm sure I would've liked it anyway, covered in puke or clean. Never mind. _

_Anzu snapped yesterday. She wanted us to go out shopping and stuff, but I had a load of paperwork to finish up. She basically had a hissy fit, and threatened to tell my parents that I called her a bitch. I swear I didn't mean it; although I know she deserved it. But anyway, she told my parents anyway, and they both had a hissy fit over it. The day ended up with my mom and Anzu crying, and my dad locking me in my room after I took Anzu out to Central Park. At least I was able to finish my paperwork when we came home afterward. _

_Mirrored Images is getting annoying. I'm changing outfits every five minutes, and I'm pretty sure that some of the photographers are doing that on purpose. They literally time me. They probably want to see if I forget anything by the time I get back to them. At least I'm not the only one they do it to. Though, I think I'm the only one who does not enjoy it. _

_Sorry for ranting, I'm sure you'll understand. I think my dad's banging on the door now, so I have to go. Only ten more days! I hope you're happy!_

_Love,_

_Atemu_

Yugi smiled at the last line. Well, technically, there were only four more days until Atemu's eighteenth birthday. He couldn't wait any longer. And he was pretty sure Atemu was feeling the same way.

Suddenly, his door creaked open, and Benjamin came in, barking quietly once Yugi smiled at him. The puppy hopped onto the bed, slowly chasing an imaginary object hovering in the air before settling down.

Watching as the animal settled down into comfortable sleep, Yugi leaned back in his wooden chair, watching as summer's sluggish breeze rattled the leaves outside his window, making its way into his room.

Putting the carefully written letter into one of his desk's drawers, Yugi got up with butterflies of excitement in his stomach as he kneeled beside his bed, petting Benjamin softly.

'_Only four more days...please be only four more days.'_

* * *

A/N: Hope chapter fifteen was enjoyable. Just so you all know, next chapter is the last. I know it's sad; I've enjoyed writing this one just as much as you all have enjoyed reading it. Anyway, please comment!


	16. Snap of a Photo

A/N: Thanks for the comments. Last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Atemu tried to push Anzu off from his person as she literally hung onto his neck, peppering him in kisses. "Please Atemu! Please don't do this!" she pleaded, a doleful expression spread across her face.

Finally able to unhook the girl's interlaced fingers from the back of his neck. "I don't care Anzu," he spat, pushing the female teen a good three feet from him.

Not even looking to see if she was going to advance toward him again as he spun around, going back to the task he was previously doing before Anzu had shown up.

Moving the large cardboard box to the side and grabbing another one, Atemu walked over to his desk, passing Anzu along the way. Unplugging the lamp and gathering many papers that resided in folders, he carefully walked back to the box, and deposited them away.

It was a day before his birthday, the day he turned eighteen and was allowed to leave the house. He intended to leave the moment the sun rose, and catch the earliest plane back to Japan.

So now, he was packing everything away. He had already contacted some movers to take the larger things separately, along with contacting some real estate agents to help him find a suitable apartment.

"Atemu!" Anzu shrieked again, coming up behind him, thankfully keeping her hands to herself this time. "You can't move away! How do you expect to make us live by ourselves? At least take me with you!"

"My parents invited you, not me. You're their responsibility, and I don't have to take you with me," Atemu responded, not even turning to face his girlfriend.

Anzu frantically searched around, her fists clenching in frustration. She remained silent for a while, as if trying to calm herself down, but it only resulted in her getting even more upset than before.

Stamping her foot down on the clean carpet below her, Anzu shouted, "I'm telling your parents about this!"

Wincing at the screeching noise behind him, Atemu stopped at the threatening words. He wasn't going to fall for it this time. Standing up from his crouching position and turning around, he towered ever so slightly over Anzu.

His eyes narrowed, but Anzu's didn't falter at the glare. "Go ahead, tell them," he said coolly. "There won't be a thing they can do about it. Tomorrow, I'm officially considered an adult in society."

Her jaw jutted out a little, making the brunette seem even more outraged by his declaration. "You - you can't - Atemu!" she stuttered out, unable to find the right words to scold him with.

Both slender brows rose into the model's hairline, and a small smirk graced his lips. "Speechless I see," he said, examining the shocked girl before him. He slowly pointed toward the door to the right. "Go along; tell my parents what I just said." Oh how he loved the ability to tease.

Power seemed to flow throughout his body now that he knew he could obtain such a level of superiority. It made Atemu feel so much better now that he knew he had control over what he did and didn't do anymore.

But Anzu just stood there, her mouth agape at his words. Leaning slightly forward so that his lips hovered just by her ear, he said barely over a whisper, "I dare you."

Pulling back and busing himself with the task of packing again, he listened as his now ex-girlfriend stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her in a huff.

Relaxing, Atemu stopped his work and listened as Anzu rushed down the stairs and he strained to hear the girl run across the ground floor, charging into the study where his parents were. He no longer had to strain to hear as Anzu's shrilly voice made it through the floorboards.

Chuckling to himself as he realized just how much authority he had around his parents now, Atemu quickly fetched his bed sheets and folded them up, packing them into the boxes as well.

* * *

Surprisingly, his parents made no appearance the rest of the night. Atemu shrugged to himself as he listened faintly to the footsteps below, occasional muffled conversations being tossed around.

Everything was now packed except his bed and desk. He had everything stacked neatly in a corner where it was all labeled, ready to be picked up by the movers he had specifically hired. A simple suitcase was all that was left that he would take with him, along with a small carry-on to keep him occupied on the flight.

The model ran a hand through his slightly messed up hair, wondering if he had done everything that was needed to be done. The apartment in Tokyo was ready to be moved into, most of the payments already done.

He had cancelled his contract with Mirrored Images, saying that he was transferring to another agency; back to the original one in Tokyo that is. The whole school thing was also sorted out, and he re-rolled back into the public school he was previously attending.

Everything seemed to be in place, and Atemu couldn't wait to leave. He had confirmed with himself that he didn't want to be a part of this horrible family anymore; he didn't want to be the only support his parents had either.

The mere thought of his parents getting actual jobs made a half smile, half smirk to Atemu's lips. Neither one really had experience in the work place, although his father had some, but that was before his son was even born. Atemu wondered what they'd do after he was gone, their son's income cut off from them.

Anzu would have to figure things out on her own; though, she'd have enough money to spend to get herself back with her own family, as she was from a fairly wealthy family as well.

Walking over to the large window his room was provided, Atemu gazed out at the other homes across the crowded street. Most of the lights were on, creating a yellowish glow to everything. Car horns below bellowed out loudly, the traffic backed up again due to a broken streetlight. Dozens of people dressed for the night walked the streets as the sun went down, darkness filling the spaces.

He wouldn't miss any of it. Most of the time he only received five to six hours of sleep from all of the constant noise, and he had to work extra hard to keep everything together during school, work and his parent's constant complaints about him falling over from exhaustion.

Back in Tokyo, most of the time he was able to gather enough sleep to keep him going throughout the day. School wasn't as rough and bleak, and modeling at the agency had become less and less as Mr. Daniels realized how over scheduled he was, telling him to see Mai once or twice a week instead of lugging himself back and forth to the agency.

But the one thing Atemu was looking most forward to be seeing Yugi. It had been a good three and a half months since Atemu had seen his boyfriend last, and Atemu knew that the moment they met again, Yugi wouldn't mind losing his breath in a crushing hug and kiss.

Leaning against the small window sill provided, Atemu drifted off, daydreaming of Yugi. His stomach twisted and swirled at the thought of the other, and his chest swelled with emotions directed toward the other.

If only his plane ticket allowed him to leave tonight!

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on his door, and Atemu had no trouble in guessing who exactly it was. He got up slowly, taking his sweet time in reaching the door. He smiled devilishly as the knocks on the door became more furious and demanding.

The power to tease, how wonderful it was!

Pulling the door open, he was met with the sight of his parents squashed together tightly, scowls on their faces, glares of death clearly directed for him. Behind them, Atemu could hear Anzu sobbing pitifully.

"Why, hello mother, father," he said sweetly, loving how both of their faces contorted into even more anger.

"Atemu, we need to talk," his mother said gruffly, apparently trying not to start clawing his eyes out with her long red-painted nails.

The model rolled his eyes a little, but the second he saw the small glint in his father's eye, he backed up, his smile faltering. He was still wary of what his father was capable of, knowing for a fact that he could be quickly overpowered.

He crossed his arms as the trio cautiously stepped in as if the roof was going to come down on them like a trap. "Okay then, what about?" he asked, somehow trying to keep the coldness out of his voice for the meantime.

Anzu only sobbed harder, and Atemu suppressed the urge to smile at the comical sight. His mother spoke first.

"Anzu here has told us that you are planning to move back to Tokyo, are you not?" the woman spoke, a glint of anger still in her eye as she spotted the stacked boxes.

Atemu nodded.

"You are not allowed to move from this house, Atemu," his father said sternly, his glare burning a hole in his son's forehead.

Atemu sighed shortly through his nose, his eyes slanting a little. "Tomorrow as you hopefully know is my eighteenth birthday. As law states, once I turn eighteen, I am allowed to move away from you two, and go where I please."

The model noted that his father's hands clenched into even tighter fists, but also that his mother gently placed a hand on his arm as if to hold him back. Atemu wondered if that meant what he thought it meant.

"You are not leaving this house Atemu," his father stated again. "We had an agreement that you were to stay here until no longer needed."

"What 'agreement'?" Atemu snapped. "You're making things up! And what exactly am I needed here for? Can you tell me that?"

His parents both stayed silent, their anger visibly boiling.

"Great!" Atemu shouted mildly, throwing his hands up. "Then I suppose that my suspicions are correct, I am only useful when I get a paycheck!" His parents had never said that to him in his life, but by the age of twelve, Atemu had figured it out for himself.

His parents looked rather flustered despite the rage they were overpowered with.

"If you want to know, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, around five-thirty in the morning," he said coldly.

His father seemed to snap at the statement, and Atemu backed up as the man advanced toward him. "You will not leave this house, Atemu. You will stay here, go about your modeling, and you will be married to Anzu by the time she has finished college!" he raged, face becoming so red that Atemu faintly wondered if steam would start slipping out.

"You can't make me!" Atemu shouted, deciding to stand his ground all of a sudden.

His father seemed surprised, but nonetheless retorted back, "No, you're not!"

"Don't make me bring the authorities in. I can charge you of kidnap, you know."

That seemed to get the man to stop, and a small smirk pranced eagerly onto the model's lips as his father seemed to be in a stupor.

Neither one of his parents ever really liked the police, nor any force of it's kind. Atemu never really knew why, but there must've been something to trigger it back long ago. All he knew was that if he mentioned it, his parents would be trapped, just like now.

His mother walked up to the two, her rage somewhat gone. Then, the unexpected happened, and Atemu never thought that he'd see the day.

A pleading look was immediately substituted in his mother's crimson eyes, and the same look reluctantly slid into his father's stern ones. "Atemu, please, reconsider," his mother literally begged. "Don't move back to Tokyo. Move to another place in New York if you don't like it here.

"If you must know the truth, we really depend on you when it come to financial things, we really do. We're sorry we've treated you so badly over the years, and if you stay, we promise not to be so harsh. We're truly, deeply sorry."

Atemu wanted to laugh at the change of things, but didn't. Although some sympathy seeped into his emotions, he didn't pay much attention to it. So this was what his parents really were. Shriveling, weak, greedy rats.

He had no intention on letting them go so easily, but he didn't want to be totally heartless and make their lives a total living hell. Although...Atemu shook the dark thoughts from his mind.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Atemu glared lightly at his parents. "Although that was considerably convincing, I'm not changing my mind about moving. I'm not going to send any money, so you'll have to work for it yourselves. I wish you good luck on that." His parents seemed to be scared at his declaration, and Atemu mentally cheered in his mind.

"Anzu is not coming with me, as you must've heard, so you'll have to support her until she decides to go back and live with her own folks." He paused, taking a breath, finding some confusion in his parent's eyes.

"I'm probably sure you're wondering why I have decided to move away from you, as you two obviously can't see why for yourself. You both have treated me badly ever since I was a mere child. You forced me into something I originally didn't want to do up until recently." He directed his gaze toward his father. "I've taken many of your beatings, most of which you haven't really cared about."

"But, Atemu, sweetie, please-"

"You have no idea how horrible my life was, hearing all of your screams and demands that I had to meet in a certain amount of time. You overscheduled me countless times, and you wonder why I've collapsed in the middle of something important because I was exhausted.

"For a long time, I've hated both of you. Dragging me to do things I didn't want to do, and meet people who I didn't want to meet. Anzu, for example." He gazed over his father's shoulder to see that the girl was trying not to burst out in tears at his last comment. "But now, I almost, I repeat, _almost_, pity both of you, but I see that you two are nothing but greedy pigs that need to be taught a lesson.

"As I said before, you'll support yourself now, and you shouldn't expect me to help you in any way until you're weaker and feeble, possibly on your deathbeds. That's when I'll care again. But as of now, all I have to say to you two is: goodbye."

His speech of reasoning ended, and silence engulfed the room in an awkward kind of way. The only sound was the small cries and sniffles from Anzu near the door.

Atemu felt overly smug as he gazed at his almost hollow looking parents. He wondered faintly if he did the right thing, and if he should have treated the two not so harshly.

'_It's for the best, they deserve it.'_

"Oh, Atemu!" his mother suddenly cried, out, surprising Atemu a little at the unexpected plea. "Don't go, we'll be nicer, I swear on it!" she tried, but to no avail.

Atemu backed up as she attempted to hug him, and he pushed the woman away, warily watching his father, who straightened up, his gaze still empty.

His mother attempted to hug him for another five minutes, but Atemu kept pushing her away. Finally, his father came up, placing a calloused hand on her shoulder. "Rana..." he said in a voice that sounded defeated to Atemu's surprise. He pulled her away as she kept desperately trying to beg Atemu into staying.

He ushered the sniffling Anzu out through the door, handing his wife to the girl. He took a hold of the shiny doorknob, going out himself, but as he slowly closed the door, he stared at his son, a grave look on his face.

"You'll regret this Atemu, you will regret this." And he was gone.

Atemu seriously doubted it.

* * *

Yugi bounced up and down as he watched the plane land from inside the airport, hoping that Atemu had successfully made it. Otogi stood next him, a small smile gracing his lips at Yugi's excitement.

"You think he's on the plane?" Yugi asked for the hundredth time.

The smile still planted on his lips, Otogi looked down at his friend's boyfriend. "Of course he is, he called earlier, telling us that he was at the airport in New York," he assured, excitement also building in his chest.

Suddenly, people started to filter out into the large waiting room, and Yugi and Otogi started to desperately search for their friend. It was when Yugi started to bite his lip in worry did Atemu appear from the growing crowd.

Without any warning, Yugi somewhat launched himself onto the model, smothering the other in various kisses, not caring whether or not people were watching. "Atemu, you're back," he breathed, a smile glued to his lips permanently.

Atemu chuckled, kissing Yugi at the statement. Pulling back and chuckling again as Yugi moaned quietly in protest, Atemu said, "I'm here for good too..."

Yugi looked like he was going to cry, and Atemu kissed the other again and again until a small tap was put on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he pulled his lips off from Yugi's, but he still kept an arm around the smaller's waist.

Turning around, a goofy smile reached Atemu's lips as his sight met Otogi. "Dude, people are starting to stare you know..." the black haired model commented a little nervously, trying to sound rather discreet.

"Dude!" Atemu exclaimed, and Otogi was taken aback. Atemu was never the one to say such a slang word, and the model suddenly wondered what happened to the real Atemu. An arm was suddenly wrapped around his shoulder and he was pressed into a hug.

Awkwardly, Otogi pushed himself away, a small smile making its way onto his lips. "Someone's happy..." he muttered, still seeing people watching them. Stepping up, Otogi raised the power of his voice and said, "Come on guys, let's get out of here. I've got chips and dip back at home."

The two boyfriends pulled back, and Yugi shook his head, leaning unconsciously into Atemu's strong hold, resting his head on the model's chest.

"No thanks Otogi, thanks for the suggestion though," Yugi said, a content smile on his lips now. "We're going to head off on our own for a while. Atemu said he bought an apartment or something."

Otogi closed his eyes and presented the biggest smile he could muster. "Alright then, I better get going. See ya! Don't get into too much trouble!"

Atemu and Yugi watched as he dashed off a little too quickly. Both shrugged.

- A Month Later -

Yugi helped Atemu arrange his furniture, as it finally arrived just days ago. He was currently dragging Atemu's desk to the corner of the room, hoping that the other would think it was a good place to put it. Atemu at the moment was arranging things in the small kitchen, cursing as a plate or something durable clanked on one of his toes.

Just a month ago, after they both managed to get out of the airport and into a cab, they both drove off back to Yugi's home. Both Mai and Atemu had been ecstatic to see each other again, and Mai had even tried to convince to get a couple pictures just so that she could get some practice again. Benjamin had taken quite a liking to Atemu as well, resulting in Yugi having to rush out to the backyard with the dog, hoping that the animal could finish his business outside.

Laughing at the memory, Yugi walked into the tiny kitchen, watching as his boyfriend cursed at the Tupperware he was placing into the cupboards. He enveloped his arms around the other's upper chest, pressing up against Atemu's back.

"Hello, love," he said soothingly, nuzzling the other's shoulder.

"Hello, Yugi," the model responded, twisting around the second he shut the cupboard close. He captured the other's lips in soft kiss, nipping at Yugi's slightly dry lips.

Yugi immediately opened up, wanting to have Atemu explore him yet again as he loved the feeling of Atemu's tongue brushing against his no matter how many times they kissed everyday.

Moaning, Yugi stood on his tiptoes, wanting to deepen the kiss even more, and Atemu complied, mapping the hot cavern he was offered to every last detail. He subconsciously inched forward, walking cautiously into the living quarters.

Not really knowing where the sofa was moved to as his eyes were shut, Atemu carefully lowered them to the floor, his hands supporting Yugi's head and the small of his back. Once they were both on the floor, Atemu's hands reattached themselves to Yugi's silky locks.

He was flush against the carpeted floor and Yugi arched his back, trying to press into Atemu. He unfortunately found that he couldn't; Atemu was still leveled onto his knees, and Yugi immediately knew that Atemu had done that with purpose.

Still continuing their long-lasting kiss, Yugi snaked his hands out of Atemu's wild hair unnoticed, and brought them to the model's shoulders. Without warning, he lightly pressed down on them, and Atemu was soon pressed against him like he wanted.

The two kissed for a little while longer, but the need for air became too needed. Reluctantly, they parted, panting for breath. Atemu rolled over to Yugi's side, a content smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around a very familiar waist.

"I love you..." he panted quietly into Yugi's ear.

Yugi turned his head, a smile of satisfaction also on his lips. "I love you too..." he said, and suddenly his eyes went wide, an excitement inside them that Atemu couldn't quite understand.

With slight confusion, Atemu watched as Yugi rolled back over, pulling himself along the floor to his bag that was nearby. He quickly snatched whatever he needed and dragged himself back into Atemu's embrace.

A smile tugged at the corners of Atemu's lips. "The camera we stole," he commented recognizing the object the second he saw it.

Without a word, Yugi turned the camera on, and twisted it around in his hand so that the lens faced them. He shuffled a shoulder closer to Atemu bopping his head against Atemu's.

"Say cheese."

His smirk quickly disappeared, and Atemu smiled, shouting out 'cheese!' with Yugi as the other pressed the button to take the picture.

"I can't see!"

"I'm blind!"

Somehow as they both saw dazzling spots before them, the two managed to interlock lips, the camera completely forgotten.

* * *

A/N: - biting nails furiously - Um, so, as most of you probably have noticed from past fics, I'm horrible at ending things. Please tell me if this totally sucked or not. I'm hoping that it isn't that bad. I'm also hoping that it didn't seem too rushed; not that I intended it to.

Anyway, it's finished! I'm really slow, this nearly took a year. Anyway, I thank everyone who read, commented and enjoyed it. I'm glad that you've all made this a fairly popular fic by liking it so much!

Until next time,

SilentxMistress


End file.
